Survivor Southern Island
by flashfire912
Summary: Third time's the charm! 15 students from SDR2 will be playing the game of Survivor for the coveted one million dollar prize. Also, 3 returning players from a past season of Survivor will be joining them in their quest. Who will outwit, outplay and outlast the other 17 to be called the Sole Survivor? Co-lab with Mastermind Enoshima Alicia. Rated T because reasons.
1. Cast Assessment

(So this is a collab with Mastermind Alicia Enoshima. We're doing a Survivor season! This time, 15 students from SDR2 will play the game of Survivor (non violently) for the coveted one million dollar prize! Let's get this show on the road!)

A now 15 year old teen boy walks out onto the stage along with an unfamiliar face. Her outfit was strangely split down the middle in color, one side being white and the other being black. The audience cheers wildly knowing who they are, and a whole section being Monokuma clones. The boy is wearing a white thermal shirt with black athletic pants along with gray and blue sneakers. On his head, hiding his short brown and messy hair is a tan fedora.

"Hello there America, or wherever you're watching this!" The boy shouted. "My name is Casey, but call me Flash, and here is my friend Alicia. We're bringing you Survivor like never before!"

"15 students from Hope's Peak Academy have been chosen to play the game of Survivor." Alicia explained. "Upupupupu...this season is going to be so despair-inducing...I mean hope-inducing!"

"That's right! Drama, alliances, blindsides and challenges this time around as we promise to make this a wonderful season!" Flash adds. "Also, three returning players from another game of Survivor, which shall be kept hidden, will also be playing this game." The audience saw the silhouettes of two boys and one girl on the screen, then it flashed away. "Without further ado, let's meet the new contestants as we will throw in our own two cents on them!" Cue audience cheering and montage of player's profiles.

Hajime Hinata

Ultimate Hope

Flash's Assessment: What we have here is an intelligent person that I could see dominating the mental challenges, but everyone seems to see him as something else. Who knows what we will see from Hinata? A flawless victory? Or will he be an early boot?

Chaikai Nanami

Ultimate Gamer

Flash's Assessment: One of the more hopeful and neutral players of the game. She's also a bit of an insomniac from what I can tell. Is she hiding something behind those tired eyes? Or does she need more sleep?

Naigto Komaeda

Ultimate Good Luck

Flash's Assessment: While I wish he rots with the devil for his whole life, Komaeda...I don't know. His title is Good Luck, so maybe he'll float all the way to the end? But while this game isn't built on luck, he's gonna need a miracle or two if he hopes to pull this off.

Peko Pekoyama

Ultimate Swordswoman

Flash's Assessment: As much as I admire Pekoyama's sword skills, she thinks she's a tool which she's not. And while she would take bullets for others, the only thing I can think of for her? Free jury vote for a certain someone...or maybe she'll get her head in the game and pull out a strong victory. Clearly, she's the dark horse this season.

Kazuchi Souda

Ultimate Mechanic

Flash's Assessment: Souda's the kind of guy I'd want in my alliance, practically as a goat to take to the end and beat him. But above all else, he's a mechanic, so he's definitely a character we want to watch out for.

Teruteru Hanamura

Ultimate Chef

Flash's Assessment: What good is there to say for Hanamura aside from he's a good cook? Let's see...he's a perv, he flirts with anything that moves, and probably is a bigger goat than Souda. But will his cooking be enough to save him from being an early vote? I don't know at this point, but it just might be.

Fuyuhiko Kurzuyuu

Ultimate Yakuza

Flash's Assessment: One of the more hot headed personalities to ever grace Survivor, Kurzuyuu being a yakuza makes him a huge threat early on. I suppose if he is to win, he'll have to watch that mouth of his, knowing him he'll likely threaten to kill anyone that dare oppose him. Well, save for one person...

Hiyoko Saionji

Ultimate Classical Dancer

Flash's Assessment: I think we have found our female Russel Hantz. Saionji, while acting sweet and innocent towards women, is a manipulator to men and dangerous in this game. Could her demeanor get her the all girls jury she needs to win, or will this be her downfall?

Gundam Tanaka

Ultimate Animal Breeder

Flash's Assessment: This guy, is a mixed bag in my opinion. He speaks in theatrics sometimes, but has the cutest hamsters any girl has ever seen. Even without the dubbed 'Four Dark Gods of Destruction' at his disposal, Gundam might sneak along the shadows and pull off an unexpected victory. That is, if he can pull off the social aspect of the game.

Akane Owari

Ultimate Gymnast

Flash's Assessment: Owari, before you call her out for being fanservice, can be anything but. Being a gymnast, she has that much of a competitive edge over most everyone. However, she's also a big eater. And during our interview she punched me in the jaw. Twice. If she can keep her temper in check, she has a pretty good chance of winning.

Mikan Tsumiki

Ultimate Nurse

Flash's Assessment: I just don't get how such a talented medic could be so sad. She constantly puts herself down and apologizes for everything, even asking if saying her name is alright. Woobie jokes aside, Tsumiki could very well be taken to the end, and the chance of getting the sympathy vote is fairly good. Though the question is, in the case she is bullied, will anyone come to her aid?

Sonia Nevermind

Ultimate Princess

Flash's Assessment: The princess of Novoselic herself, Sonia seems to be a princess, but like Gundam, she's a mixed bag. And apparently, not afraid to cuss someone out and likes cultists and serial killers. But will being a princess put a target on her back? Time will tell based on how she plays the game.

Mahiru Koizumi

Ultimate Photographer

Flash's Assessment: Most people point her as a man hater, I see her as...brutally honest, to say the least. Koizumi is a strong willed woman, and the only red head of the bunch. But will being a photographer make her seem untrustworthy? Or will her personality help her come to a photo finish?

Nekomaru Nidai

Flash's Assessment: Believe it if you want to, but Nidai summed up his lifestyle in one phrase...that I don't feel like saying as there are children watching this at home. But I don't even need to begin saying how big of a physical threat he is. One look at him should give you the idea, 'I want this guy on my tribe/alliance.' But aside from his...brash lifestyle...can Nidai pull off a clean victory by showing the possibility of being a gentle giant, or will he brute force his way through the competition?

"Huh..." Alicia wondered.

"Think of all the complaints I would get from parents if their kids learn any dirty words." Flash shook his head.

"It wouldn't be pretty..."

"I'd need a third mailbox! Just for my e-mail account alone!" Flash then gets back on topic, and reveals the final contestant.

Ibuki Mioda

Flash's Assessment: As much as I like her outside of game, let's face facts, she has her head in the clouds. But even a stopped clock is right twice a day, as Ibuki could very well be able to surprise everyone with her talents, one of which, if you can count it, is talking in third person. Her hearing can allow her to be a double agent for alliances...if she knows what that is. This could very well be a rare case of a second dark horse this time around.

"That's all the time we have for now! Tune in when the season starts sometime this summer! And lest you forget about the three returning players!" Alicia waves to the crowd, which they cheer wildly for her.

"Also, leave in the reviews who you'd like to see win!" Flash grins, having several tomatoes thrown at him because he broke the fourth wall. "I deserved that..." The two hurried off the stage as three silhouetted figures watched them. One was a young woman, another was a grown man and, and the third was a young boy.

"You think they know?" The young boy asked.

"Once they find out, it won't be long." The grown man said, then tripped on his feet.

"The things he gets me into..." The young boy muttered, hanging his head.

(So yep. There's the casting call! Alicia will also be making a complementary series on YouTube, so enjoy that! Always remember to read, follow, favorite and review! Constructive criticism is welcome, as well as rave reviews. Thank you and goodnight!)


	2. Episode 1 Jerk in Sheep's Clothing

(So yeah. We're doing this. Bold are the tribes, and Italics are confessionals.)

A cargobob was flying overhead. Our hosts, Flash and Alicia, were present on an island seemingly desolate, but teeming with life.

"This, is Southern Island. Seemingly abandoned, this island is home to the Legendary Eon Pokemon duo, Latios and Latias. So we decided to host a season of Survivor here!" Flash announced.

"Right now, fifteen students from Hope's Peak Academy are on their way here to play the game of Survivor." Alicia explained. "While we're sure they've met each other, and they aren't permitted to speak yet, first impressions are already forming."

_"There's this kid in a chef's outfit that won't stop staring at me, and he's DROOLING. If the rules didn't say I couldn't hurt him, I would have snapped his neck by now." -Akane Owari_

_"I see a lot of stupid boys here. Like the one sitting next to me for example. Pink hair, yellow jumpsuit? Perfect." -Hiyoko Saionji_

_"Ha ha! Ibuki's on Survivor with her friends! Personally, Ibuki wants to watch out for this kid with a weird thing on his shirt. His eyes are also creeping Ibuki out!" -Ibuki Mioda_

_"I'm looking at my competition, and personally, the only one that scares me is the guy with the chains. He seems to be pretty tough, but that can only get you so far." -Hajime Hinata_

"But what they don't know is, three past players will be joining them on their quest for the million dollars! Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 17 to become the Sole Survivor? Heck if I know!" Flash laughed at that, and watched the cargobob land.

**Survivors: Hinata, Nanami, Komaeda, Pekoyama, Souda, Hanamura, Kurzuyuu, Saionji, Gundam, Owari, Tsumiki, Sonia, Koizumi, Nidai, Ibuki**

The fifteen students arrived safely, although Nanami was dozing off.

"Welcome, to Survivor Southern Island!" Flash and Alicia said. The students were excited. Flash pointed to a kid wearing a black pinstripe suit. "Name?" He asked.

"Fuyuhiko Kurzuyuu, and don't forget it." He snapped.

"What do you think of your competition?"

"Save for a few, pushovers." Everyone was shocked. Alicia pointed to a girl with a red bow. "Name?"

"Princess Sonia Nevermind of Novoselic." She replied.

"What do you think of the others?"

"It's a bit small for a season of Survivor..."

"Well we're going to fix that." A separate helicopter flew down next to the cargobob. Flash pointed to a boy with a scarf over his mouth. "Name?"

"Gundam Tanaka." He replied. "If I had my Four Dark Gods of Destruction here, this game would be mine."

"Who do you think is in the helicopter?" Alicia asked.

"My guess? Returning players." And Gundam was right. The first one out of the helicopter, or should I say fell out flat on his face, was none other than Phoenix Wright, one of the three returning players from Survivor Karmel Isles.

_"The man that got out of the chopper, I hope he's alright..." -Komaeda_

Alicia pointed to a red headed girl. "Name?"

"Mahiru Koizumi."

"Who do you think's coming out next?"

"Maybe another male?" And she was right, although he was a bit...young to be called that. Caleb Stargazer came out of the chopper and helped Phoenix up.

_"Something about that child that came out of the helicopter means he might not be on par with our strength." -Nidai_

Flash then asked for a name from a girl with a nurse's outfit and a bandaged leg.

"Is it okay if I say my name?" She asked.

"Well I did ask." Flash responded.

"M-Mikan Tsumiki."

"Any guesses on the last player to come out?"

"Um...maybe Wayne or Sunny?" Not close, but the former tribe, yes. Nicole came out of the helicopter.

_"And just as I was thinking we had enough women in this game, another one comes out! She looks nice enough..." -Hanamura_

The three returning players went over to the others. "Hang on, we're not done yet." Everyone was confused, save for the three that came out of the chopper. "Don't you notice something anyone?"

"Uh, Ibuki thinks were missing buffs." The guitarist spoke up.

"And you'd be right on that. We didn't assign any tribes yet." Alicia nodded.

"So we're going to fix that right now." Flash then proceeded to a dispenser of sorts. "When I call your name, come up to this dispenser and whatever buff you get, you get. First up, Hinata." He walked up to the dispenser and got a white buff.

"Nanami." Alicia read from the list. The gamer snorted awake and walked up to the dispenser. She got a black buff.

"Komaeda." Flash stated. The teen in question muttered something about hope and received a white buff. He smiled at Hinata and joined him on the white mat.

_"This guy, Komaeda, is creeping me out. That's enough I'll say on the matter." -Hinata_

"Next up, Pekoyama." The swordswoman came up to the dispenser and got a black buff.

"Souda." The mechanic did so and received a black buff.

"Hanamura." The chef blew a kiss to Owari, which startled her. He got a black buff as well.

"Kurzuyuu." The baby faced gangster obtained a black buff. He gave a glance to Pekoyama as he went over to the black mat.

_"I'm happy that I'm on this tribe. Why you may ask? Well let me tell you thick headed viewers. Pekoyama and I are childhood friends! Ha, SUCK IT!" -Kurzuyuu_

"Saionji." The classic dancer kept her innocent face as she went up to the dispenser. She got a white buff. Walking over to the white mat, she gave a glance at Koizumi.

_"What I wanna have is big sis Koizumi on my tribe. Since we are best friends, and the only one here that I like." -Saionji_

"Next is the dark lord Gundam." Flash and Alicia cracked up at the joke. He sneered and went up to the dispenser to get a white buff.

"Owari, come get a buff." The gymnast was a bit nervous.

_"If I wind up on the same tribe as that chef kid, I'm going to have a panic attack. I can NOT have someone staring at my chest for 39 days." -Owari_

She reached out for what the dispenser gave her to receive a black buff. She huffed in frustration as she walked over to the black mat.

_"Seems that I'm quite lucky. I get a wonderful lady to be with on my tribe. Maybe I'll wow her with my cooking." -Hanamura_

Nicole rolled her eyes at Hanamura, who was inching closer to Owari.

"Tsumiki?" Flash asked. The nurse started welling up in tears for some reason, having Nicole walk over to her.

"It's alright. I'll go up there with you." She offered.

"T-thanks..." The nurse smiled. She and Nicole went up to the dispenser to have Tsumiki get a white buff. She sighed and went over to the white mat.

_"And just when I thought things couldn't be better, the nurse girl who's a nervous wreck is on my tribe. Perfect." -Saionji_

_"N-Nicole seems like a n-nice person. I really want her on my tribe." -Tsumiki_

"Princess Sonia." Flash called. She walked up to the dispenser and received a white buff. She smiled as she wrapped it around her forehead.

_"I'll say this. Sonia is smokin hot! Though I'm bummed I'm not on her tribe." -Souda_

"Koizumi." Alicia called. The photographer got a white buff. Saionji smiled as Koizumi went to the white mat.

_"Well at least I'm on Saionji's tribe. I just hope she doesn't bully the others." -Koizumi_

"Nid-" Flash was cut off as he was shoved aside and Nidai got a black buff. The teen boy host groaned in pain as Alicia helped him up.

"Uh, Ibuki." Alicia said. The guitarist got a black buff.

"Alright everyone. Moments of truth. Nicole, come on up and grab your buff." She nodded and walked toward Alicia to receive...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... a white buff. Tsumiki smiled in relief.

"Okay. Now Phoenix, Caleb. I'm going to give you guys a moment to pick which tribe you want to be on. There's one buff for either color." Flash then facepalmed. "That sounded so wrong..."

_"Thinking it over, what I'd like to have on my tribe is trust. That kimono clad girl doesn't seem very nice, nor does the kid in the pinstipes. This decision would be a double edged sword for me no matter what option I choose." -Caleb_

After thinking it over amongst themselves, they had finally reached an agreement. Caleb went and got a black buff, and Phoenix got a white buff. After tripping over his feet. Alicia handed both tribes a different map.

"White buffs, your tribe name is Speranza, which is Hope in Italian. Black buffs, you will be Disperazione, which is the word Despair in Italian." She explained.

"Have a wonderful 39 days, and for the love of Naga, don't kill each other." Flash left them with that remark.

THE TRIBES!

**Speranza: Hinata, Komaeda, Saionji, Gundam, Tsumiki, Sonia, Koizumi, Nicole, Phoenix**

**Disperazione: Nanami, Pekoyama, Souda, Hanamura, Kurzuyuu, Owari, Nidai, Ibuki, Caleb**

Speranza, Day 1

The white buffed tribe was moving through the beach, looking for their camp. And already, conversation began.

"So, you think we could beat the other tribe?" Hinata asked.

"As long as we hope for victory, we should be able to win. Myself, singlehandedly." Komadea replied. Gundam raised an eyebrow at him.

_"My first impressions of this tribe? For one, this Komaeda fool seems to think highly of himself. Even without my dark powers, I will be winning the million dollars. Just watch." -Gundam_

"So, you're name was Gundam?" Sonia asked the animal breeder.

"Yes. And you're name is Sonia, right?" He asked. She nodded.

_"Okay, I should keep calm, but I just want to say Gundam is an interesting person to say the least. Maybe I can work together with him. Or even get the game's first showmance." -Sonia_

Soon enough, the tribe arrived at their camp.

_"I know Survivor doesn't provide us with much, but only a bag of rice, machete and pot? I know also we get rewards, but come on!" -Saionji_

"Um...what do we do?" Koizumi asked.

"Let's get shelter built first. Fire...I can handle that." Nicole stated. She went out to get wood as Tsumiki followed her.

"S-so you're Nicole?" Tsumiki asked.

"That's me alright." She replied.

"C-can I ask if we can be in an alliance?" She was nervous and on the brink.

_"Right off the bat, Tsumiki asked me to be in an alliance. She's nice enough to be around and from my observations; I also can tell that Saionji is going to be a jerk in sheep's clothing." -Nicole_

"Alright." The two shook and continued getting wood. Back at the beach, Saionji was talking with Koizumi.

"So we like each other, and I wanna go all the way to the final 2." The classical dancer suggested. "But we need a goat to take with us." Phoenix was taking a swim, and being chased by fish.

"What about Phoenix?" Koizumi suggested.

"He'll work just fine." Saionji called for Phoenix, who came and ran past them. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

After they had enough wood, Nicole set down several branches on the ground after clearing out a fire pit, summoning her keyblade. Everyone looked at the weapon as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world. "Fira!" She shouted. A fireball shot out at the branches and almost immediately caught fire.

_"Day 1, and we already have fire. It's official. Nicole maybe a returning player, but we can't vote her out no matter what." -Hinata_

Disperazione, Day 1

As the tribe was moving through the trees to reach their camp, Caleb was already proving himself using by blasting braches out of the way with sickles of wind.

_"Ibuki thinks that Caleb is gonna be a huge help to our tribe. Nuff said." -Ibuki_

After arriving at camp, Hanamura began inspecting the pot. "So we can all agree I'll be cooking for us?" He asked.

"Whatever feels right for you. I won't complain." Souda stated.

"Alright, now what are we gonna do about shelter and fire?" Nidai asked.

"You let me take care of the fire. Can you and Owari go get wood? Souda, help me clear out a fire pit." Caleb said.

_"Right off the bat Caleb's taking the role as a leader. Everyone knows the leader is the first to go. But he could prove a valuable asset to this tribe. As long as he's not an idiot." -Kurzuyuu_

As Souda was helping Caleb clear out the fire pit, he asked, "Gotta say, day 1 is the perfect day to make alliances."

"Eh?" Caleb raised an eyebrow at the mechanic. "And why's that?"

"Well, I just have an idea on who will be the first to go. Maybe Nanami goes first?"

"It's because she doesn't get much sleep. That's my guess anyway." Soon, Owari and Nidai returned with the wood and plopped some of it down in the fire pit.

"Alright Caleb, work your magic." The gymnast smiled. The young boy nodded and flipped to a page in his tome.

"Elfire!" A vortex of fire surrounded the wood, and a good fire had been made.

"Nice work." Pekoyama said. Her voice almost sounded emotionless.

"Feh. So what, he helped us with the fire." Kurzuyuu sneered.

"Excuse you, but I don't see you helping." Nidai pointed out. Caleb sighed and went to help him and Owari get the shelter together.

_"Kurzuyuu is being headstrong. All he's doing is standing there and doing nothing!" -Nidai_

"So it seems the game's already beginning." Ibuki thought aloud. Nanami laid down next to her, and fell asleep.

_"I have a condition that keeps me from staying awake. I don't want it to cost me my game as I haven't even gotten past the tutorial." -Nanami_

Pekoyama and Kurzyuu met away from the camp. "It seems we're on the same tribe, Pekoyama."

"That appears to be the case." She smiled and embraced her childhood friend in a hug. "So, alliance?"

_"The plan here is to have Pekoyama and I go all the way to the final 2. And the two of us just isn't enough to stay here. We're gonna need a goat or two to help us out." -Kurzuyuu_

"Do you have any suggestions for alliance members?" The gangster asked.

"Caleb and Nanami seem to be likely candidates. The girl can be a goat and the boy can be our third." Pekoyama suggested. "I'll discuss it with him later." The two nodded and headed back to camp. Owari and Nidai were making the shelter.

"You seem like a strong guy, Nidai." Owari commented.

"Was it obvious? I live a healthy lifestyle." He replied. "And you seem to be strong as well."

"We can dominate in the challenges if we stick together. Shall we?" The two nodded.

_"So I formed an alliance with big man Nidai. Two's not enough, so we're going to need more members." -Owari_

Hanamura was listening to the conversation. He was mainly staring at Owari and gawking, but he was also listening to their alliance deal. "Interesting..." He said, and continued making dinner.

Sperenza, Day 2

Saionji was grumbling to herself as she went on her morning walk.

_"It's already the second day and none of these idiot cameramen have offered me any gummies? What is this?" -Saionji_

But the man of the hour was Hinata, who walked over to her. "Is everything alright?" The classical dancer was startled by him, and turned on her sweet girl charm.

"Yep." She said in a cutesy voice. "Everything's going fine!" Hinata was curious. "Care to join in an alliance with me?"

"Uh, yeah. Might as well." Hinata responded. Saionji then tackle hugged the hope student.

"Thank you!" She then toddled off somewhere else, continuing her morning walk. Hinata's ahoge pricked up in curiosity. Luckily no one noticed.

_"Okay, Saionji might be putting on an act. It's just a theory right now, but she could be helpful to my game." -Hinata_

Nicole and Tsumiki were talking with Phoenix.

"So Phoenix," Nicole said. "we were friends in Karmel, so maybe we could do that again?" Phoenix nodded, but then a bunch of crabs began carrying him away. Nicole sighed.

"Does this always happen?" Tsumiki asked nervously.

"I don't even know." And Nicole rushed off to save Phoenix, which Komaeda, Sonia and Gundam were watching.

"Incompetent fool." Gundam muttered. "Should Phoenix be the first one voted out?"

"Don't go thinking that right off the bat." Komaeda was interrupted by a loud crack of thunder. This made them jump, well save for Gundam.

_"Nicole...does she know black magic? If so, then that's impressive. A girl like her is one I'd want on my alliance." -Gundam_

Nicole came back dragging a knocked out Phoenix and had several crabs impaled on her keyblade.

"I got us dinner." She chuckled nervously. Dragging Phoenix over to Tsumiki, she asked, "Can you have him come to?"

"I-I'll try..." Tsumiki replied, nodding.

Disperazione, Day 2

Caleb was meeting with Owari about what to do. "So we need some more players in our alliance. I can trust Souda." He suggested.

_"I once was told by a merchant that trust is everything in a business relationship. If you don't have trust, then you're basically in a lot of trouble." -Caleb_

"I'll talk with him later." Owari said as she walked off, leaving Caleb be. He was met by Hanamura after she was out of hearing distance.

"We're you stalking us?" The young boy asked, reaching for his tome.

"There's no need to worry. All I want is to be in your alliance." He reasoned.

_"After the way I was looking at Owari, I think I might want to get on her friend's good sides. My hope is that Caleb can vouch for me." -Hanamura_

"And what if I say no?"

"I'll rally the whole tribe to boot you out." Caleb took this as a threat. He then said,

"I'll consider it." The young boy then walked off. Hanamura then began considering his options, but then went to stalk the other girls on the tribe.

_"My plan this game is to get the girls on this tribe on my side. I'll align with them and take out all those who are against me. That's right America and wherever else this is, I'm mirroring Barney's plan." -Hanamura_

"Come on in everyone!" The 18 castaways came to the center island for the first ever immunity challenge. They were all pretty excited.

"So who's ready for the first ever immunity challenge?" Flash asked. Everyone nodded.

"Alright then. Today's challenge is going to require three players from each tribe to balance on a log roll. Not only that, but they also need to hold onto a 10 pound sandbag tied to a rope. Either you fall off the log roll or let go, you're out of the game. Last tribe standing, wins immunity." Alicia showed them the immunity idol, which was a statuette of Monokuma.

"Like it or not, this will keep you from going to tribal council." She explained. "If you don't have it, then you will go to tribal council and vote someone out."

"We'll give you a moment to strategize, then we'll begin." Flash added.

Speranza: Gundam, Nicole, Sonia

Disperazione: Owari, Nidai, Ibuki

"Survivors ready?" Flash and Alicia asked. "Go!" The log roll began rolling, and all 6 contestants in the challenge held on for dear life to the rope, and balancing. However, a few minutes in, Ibuki dropped the sandbag.

"Ibuki's out for Disperazione." Alicia stated. Kurzuyuu sighed and glared at the guitarist. Owari and Nidai kept on the log roll, neither one going to let go of the sandbag. A few minutes later, Sonia stumbled on the log roll and fell off.

"Sonia goes down. Speranza and Disperazione down to two members a-piece." Flash reminded. So this process kept up for a little while, then Flash sighed. "This is getting boring."

"Let's make things interesting." Alicia added. "Upupupupupu..." And when she said that, a button materialized in front of them. She hit a gavel on the button, which scared everyone, but it only summoned rain on the four remaining contestants in the immunity challenge.

_"For a second there, I thought something terrible was going to happen. Then it starts raining. Not on the whole island, just where we are. That's just so strange." -Nidai_

This process kept up until Gundam's grip on the rope loosened to the point it slipped through his fingers. Literally.

"And Gundam's out." Alicia said. Nicole looked over at Owari and Nidai.

_"Let's face facts. One of them was a gymnast, and the other had muscles the size of my head. But I can manage. I think." -Nicole_

But then...

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

... "And Nicole is out of the challenge! DISPERAZIONE WINS IMMUNITY!" Flash shouted. The black buffed tribe all congratulated Owari and Nidai as the rain dispersed.

"Disperazione, nice performance. Here you go." And Flash handed Souda immunity, and flint. "Fire, in the form of flint." They headed off.

"Speranza, we don't have anything for you except tribal council, where the first person will be voted out. See you there." She smiled. The other tribe then went back to their camp.

(And there we go. First Episode done! Who will be the first person voted out of the game? Read, Follow, Favorite and REVIEW! I needs dem reviews.)

Also, this!

Favorites:

Okay:

Eh:

Go Away:


	3. Tribal Council 1 (Speranza)

(Alright guys, the first Tribal Council! Who will be the first voted out of the game? Let's find out.)

(Mastermind Enoshima Alicia: Yay my first review in this story. XD I try my best, to be honest. Yet I have a tendency to play favorites, I'll do my best not to. *Salutes back*)

Speranza, Day 3

The tribe wasn't exactly happy to be going to Tribal.

_"So we're going to Tribal Council first. This should be bad, but maybe not so bad if you think about it, as we could be potentially voting off a weak player." -Hinata_

Gundam decided to meet with Nicole about the vote. "I must ask of you something of utmost importance. Who are you going to vote for tonight?"

She didn't know how to respond to that. "Honestly, I don't know."

_"I honestly don't know who to vote out. Everyone here, save for a few, are okay with me. The one I'd like out is Saionji. I just know she'll be trouble." -Nicole_

"Very well. I was hoping to extend an alliance offer out to you. Myself, you and Sonia for final 3?" The animal breeder insisted.

"And we rope in someone else come the merge?"

"Agreed." The two nodded and went to talk to the others.

Meanwhile, Koizumi and Saionji were meeting away from camp.

"Ugh!" The dancer complained. "We gotta vote someone out and I don't know who!"

"Uh Saionji? Your complaining isn't helping us out much." Koizumi deadpanned.

"Well it's either that Tsumiki or Komaeda. I don't like either of them!"

"Then maybe Komaeda be our vote tonight? Tsumiki might not be the most mentally fit, but she's got her uses."

_"Right now I'm trying to keep Saionji out of hot water at the moment. If she makes one rash movement, everyone will want her gone. She's my only ally as of late, so if I lose her I'm done for." -Koizumi_

Meanwhile, Hinata was speaking with Nicole and Phoenix.

"So Saionji wants to be in an alliance with me, but I honestly don't trust her." He said.

"Then keep her. With luck you can take her to the end and beat her." Nicole replied.

_"Nicole is suggesting I keep Saionji. My vote is still for her tonight, but at this rate, it could go either way." -Hinata_

"Well who're you voting for tonight?"

"Phoenix and I keep hearing Komaeda's name being thrown around, so we're considering voting him out." Nicole added.

Hinata seriously thought about that. "I'll think about it. But right now, my vote is still for Saionji." He then walked off.

Minutes before Tribal Council, Nicole went to Tsumiki, in which the nurse was a bit on edge. "It's going to be alright. I don't like voting people out as much as you do." She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, which seemed to bring a warm smile to the nurse's face.

"Thank you Nicole." She replies with a laugh.

"Just vote with what seems right to you, OK?" Tsumiki nods.

_"I really don't want to do this whole Tribal Council thing. But it has to be done..." -Tsumiki_

_"Right now it's either Komaeda or Saionji tonight. I really want it to be the former since Saionji, for now, can do whatever." -Nicole_

Minutes before, Komaeda was walking about with Hinata. "So you're hoping it's not you tonight?" He asked.

"No, I know it's not going to be me tonight." Hinata replied.

"I'd rather not be counting on that, Hinata." He warned. "You never know when someone is planning to stab you in the back. It could be when you least expect it. When you let your guard down."

"Komaeda, what is wrong with you? I know very well it's not me that's getting voted out!" The Ultimate Hope was getting rather mad at this.

"Well if that's your hope then stick with it." And Komaeda wandered off.

_"Even though my vote is still Saionji, I'm tempted to put Komaeda's name up there." -Hinata_

The nine castaways then made it to the Tribal Council area. Flash and Alicia were there and so were nine torches and a large fire pit.

"So grab the torch with your name on it and dip it in the fire." Flash explained.

"This is the ritual here in Survivor, where fire represents your life in this game. If it goes out, then so do you." Alicia added. This put the nine on edge.

"But we won't kill you, so please try and relax. Take a seat, why don't you?" They did so after setting their torches in the ground. "So let's talk about the first three days here on Southern Island. Saionji, what's it been like for you?"

"It's been fine and all. I can think of something that would make it better." Saionji said.

"And that being?"

"Tsumiki voted out of here." This made the nurse flinch.

"Tsumiki," Alicia began, "Saionji called you out. You didn't seem to take that well."

The nurse didn't seem to want to respond. She finally said, "I'm sorry for being ugly..."

"You're not that ugly Tsumiki." Nicole comforted.

"Nicole, are you the only one that's comforting Tsumiki at camp?" Flash asked.

"It seems to be the case."

"Okay then. Gundam, how are you voting tonight?"

"Personally, the four dark gods of destruction would have assisted me in the vote tonight, but I realized not to be so reliant on them. I can strike down any fool I want on a small parchment. And that's what I'll do." The animal breeder confidently harrumphed.

"I'm just gonna nod and pretend like I know what you're talking about." Alicia facepalmed at Flash's comment. To which the teen host sighed. "Anyway it's time to vote. One by one, you will all walk up to the parchment right over there," Flash directed everyone's attention to the area in question. "and will write the name of the person you wish to see be voted out tonight. Phoenix, you're first up to vote." He nodded and went over to the parchment.

Phoenix goes to vote.

Hinata: I'm holding true to my vote tonight. Forget voting for Komaeda, you need to go. (Saionji)

Komaeda goes to vote.

Saionji: See you, ya dirty female dog. (Tsumiki)

Gundam goes to vote.

Tsumiki reaches the parchment, and remembers what Nicole said to her. 'Vote with what seems right to you...' She thought. Then after a few seconds of pondering, she writes down Saionji's name.

Sonia: It's what Gundam and I agreed to. Goodbye, friend. (Komaeda)

Koizumi goes to vote.

Nicole goes to vote.

Once all the votes have been casted, Flash and Alicia nod to each other. "We'll go tally the votes. It'll only take a few seconds." And they did so, with Flash carrying a clay urn painted pink and blue with various inscriptions on them.

"Once we read the votes, the decision is final and that person will be asked to leave Tribal Council immediately after." Alicia explained.

"So how do you want to do this, Alicia?" Flash asked. "We alternate between the two of us reading the votes and we'll go from there?"

"That seems about right." She nods and takes the lid off the urn. "Masterminds first." The Speranza tribe chuckled at that remark.

"First vote," Alicia continued. "Komaeda." The Ultimate Good Luck nods. Flash reaches into the urn and reads it aloud.

"Second vote, Saionji. One vote Saionji, one vote Komaeda." The dancer looks around her, wondering who in the right mind would vote for her. Alicia took her turn and read the next vote.

"Third vote, Saionji. Two votes for Saionji, and only one vote for Komaeda." Saionji muttered something dirty under her breath, while Komaeda began to smile in relief.

"Fourth vote, Tsumiki. Two votes Saionji, and vote for both Tsumiki and Komaeda." Tsumiki began welling up, and Nicole rolled her eyes. Koizumi on the other hand, knew who put that vote in for the nurse.

"Fifth vote, Komaeda. Two votes Saionji and Komaeda, one vote Tsumiki." The Ultimate Good Luck raised an eyebrow as Tsumiki stopped crying and continued listening to the votes, a bit nervous.

"This is our sixth vote, and it's for Saionji. Three votes Saionji, two votes Komaeda, and one vote Tsumiki. Three votes left." The classical dancer's glare worsened. She then began cursing in Japanese tongue. Hinata just looked at her with disdain.

"Seventh vote of the evening goes to Komaeda. Three votes for Saionji and Komaeda, one vote Tsumiki." Both castaways with three votes began getting agitated and confused, respectively. "Two votes remain." Flash pulled out the next parchment, and then finished with this.

"First person, voted out of Survivor Southern Island is..." He slowly opened the parchment, to reveal...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... "Nagito Komaeda. That's four votes, and that's all she wrote." The Ultimate Good Luck looked at his peers with one last glance goodbye. He grabbed his torch and walked up to the two hosts.

"Komaeda," Flash began. He and Alicia grabbed the thing used to snuff the torches (forgot what it was called) and they said, "Your tribe has spoken." And they both snuffed Komaeda's torch.

"Time for you to go." Alicia stated. He nodded and left the area after waving goodbye to his former tribe.

"That seemed to be a divided vote you guys. I think that this tribe is divided, and that can harm you later on." Flash finished up the ceremony with, "Grab your things and head back to camp. Night." The white buffed tribe did so, taking their torches with them.

**Komaeda's Last Words: Well that certainly wasn't a lucky performance on my behalf. All I can say now is Speranza's hope against Disperazione's hope will be at odds. I wish my former tribe the best. Especially Hinata.**

The Votes!

Komaeda: Gundam, Sonia, Koizumi, Phoenix, Nicole (5)

Saionji: Hinata, Tsumiki, Komaeda (3)

Tsumiki: Saionji (1)

(And that's all she wrote. Now I will be voicing my opinions on the recently booted. Note there may be spoilers, so don't say I didn't warn you.)

(Komaeda...as much as he's full of 'hope' and all that, I really hated him come Chapter 5. He really had to try and kill everyone but one during his actions there. And for that, I couldn't bear to stand him. He overstayed his welcome in SDR2, and so he was voted out first here in the game of Survivor. Leave in the reviews what you thought of him. I know I will here in the fiction. Anyway, drop a review and show this story some love.)

And if you have not already, here's this.

Favorites:

Okay:

Eh:

Go away:

(If you've already done this, I thank you. If not, you might as well while the cast is still big. Take care! -Flash.)


	4. Episode 2 We're Only Lying

(Notice from the Mastermind! Hey readers! Alicia here! Flash is a great person and this is my first time collaborating with him. Please check my fanfics out, especially The College Life of Mutual Killing (which will have a planned sequel to.). And this is all I have to say for right now! Mastermind out! -salutes- )

(Flash: LOL, I'm cranking out the episodes. Just goes to show what a little motivation can do to someone, you know? Anyway, here doing the voiceover is our intern, Byakayu Twogami!

Twogami: Why am I doing this again?

Alicia: Because we said so.

Flash: And technically it was my idea, so there.

Twogami: *sighs* Let's get this over with. I'm also paid to say that flashfire912 does not own a whole lot. He only owns himself and Caleb. Alicia of course is owned by Mastermind Enoshima Alicia. As for the 15 students from Hope's Peak and myself? They're owned by Spike Chunsoft.

Flash: Now that that's out of the way, do what you're paid to do!

Twogami: Fine.

Flash: One last thing, shout out to AdmiralBobbery. You rock, man!)

The reviews!

(qweety: Thank you for reviewing! Now you know what Twogami's role in this season is. You're welcome. XD)

(PowerPlayer: Thank you for reviewing! Yeah, Saionji really hasn't started her mean streak just yet. For me, her character just needs to build overtime. And yes, I really started hating him around that point as well, just not as much as I did in Chapter 5.)

_Previously, on Survivor..._

_15 Students from Hope's Peak Academy came to the tropical Southern Island to play the game of Survivor. What they didn't know was that three others from the season Survivor Karmel Isles, would also be joining them on their quest for the million dollars. Once the tribes were determined, the Survivor life began._

_At Speranza, worries began forming that they could not beat the other tribe. Gundam showed in confessionals he would win the million dollars without his powers. Sonia was interested in the animal breeder, hinting at a showmance. Nicole proved herself useful by giving fire to the tribe early on and everyone seemed to respect her for that. Pairs and alliances formed quickly, also._

_At Disperazione, however, Caleb proved himself right off the bat with his magical might. Kurzuyuu wasn't impressed however. Alliances also formed in this tribe. Caleb, Nidai and Owari being one, and Pekoyama and Kurzuyuu being the other. Souda began suggesting to Caleb who they should vote out first, and suggested Nanami due to her sleeping habits._

_The challenge represented that of the first Head of Household competition in Big Brother 2014 (idk what the official name of the season is). Disperazione pulled out alright thanks to Nidai and Owari, sending Speranza to Tribal Council._

_At Tribal Council, in a 5-3-1 vote, Nagito Komaeda was the first person voted out of the game. Only 17 people remain. Who will be voted out next? Find out...now._

**Speranza: Hinata, Saionji, Gundam, Tsumiki, Sonia, Koizumi, Nicole, Phoenix**

**Disperazione: Nanami, Pekoyama, Souda, Hanamura, Kurzuyuu, Owari, Nidai, Ibuki, Caleb**

Spearanza Day 4

The tribe was a bit mixed about the vote last night.

_"So last night we voted out Komaeda, but I have a feeling on who put that vote in for Tsumiki." -Koizumi_

The photographer confronted Saionji, who was on her morning walk. "What happened to our plan?"

"Well...I was going to vote out Komaeda, but Tsumiki just bothered me more than him." The classical dancer replied. Koizumi groaned.

"I thought we agreed that we'd vote out Komaeda. I held true to that promise." The redhead shook her head and stomped off.

_"I think I made big sis Koizumi mad at me...but she'll get over it. I know she can't be mad at me forever!" -Saionji_

Gundam, Sonia and Nicole were tending to the fire.

_"Even though we got fire with our torches, I still don't want to vote out Nicole. She's part of our final 3 to the end." -Sonia_

"So last night was pretty nail biting, wasn't it?" Sonia asked.

"It was, princess. So nail biting that I'm now down to the stubs of my fingernails." The animal breeder replied.

"Okay. Too much information though." The trio looked up at the sky. Clouds were beginning to form. "I fear we might have a rainstorm soon."

"The reward challenge might yield us a tarp, you know." Nicole chimed in. "I hope so."

Disperazione Day 4

Everyone noticed the cloud cover as much as Speranza did. Caleb was a bit worried.

_"Once that rainstorm passes through, the wood we've stockpiled could be ruined. I just pray to every god and goddess I know our wood won't be ruined." -Caleb_

Pekoyama then decided to put Kurzuyuu's plan in motion. She saw Caleb and Nanami making something over the fire. "I would like to speak to you two about something." The young boy looked at the swordswoman, while Nanami yawned.

"You have our attention." The gamer girl said.

"Alright. First I need to ask if you can keep a secret for me." Both nodded.

_"If this is what I think it is...then I was right. Maybe I'll use a cheat code." -Nanami_

"Okay. Kurzuyuu and I are childhood friends. We grew up together." Pekoyama explained in a hushed voice. "So we formed an alliance together and we'd like to have you in it. Majority alliance?"

Caleb was a bit skeptical, but they seemed to agree to the plan.

_"So now I'm in two alliances right now, the one with Owari and Nidai, and now Nanami and myself are with Kurzuyuu and Pekoyama. This will be a bit confusing if we go to tribal council." -Caleb_

Meanwhile, Ibuki was just pacing around camp, humming to a heavy metal tune. Owari walked up to her. "Something on your mind, Ibuki?" The gymnast asked.

"Ibuki's just bored since she doesn't have her guitar." She replied.

"I never really understood your connection with your guitar." Just a question; can't blame her for being curious.

"Well...it's a long story. But Ibuki has time to spare." And taking a breath, the guitarist began her yarn. "Ibuki has had her guitar for as long as she can remember. It was Ibuki's choice to take into concerts against our rival 'Summer Tree'. Although after that was done and Ibuki said she'd pursue a solo career, Ibuki kept it. And still kept in touch with my former band mates after all this time."

_"For Ibuki's luxury item, of course it would be her guitar she used as her choice for concerts. Though Ibuki wants it more than ever." -Ibuki_

_"I never knew that about Ibuki, at least I don't remember if she told me before or not." -Owari_

Hanamura was then talking to Nidai. The two girls listened in on their conversation. We didn't go into specifics, but Owari was a bit shocked to hear that, then angry.

_"Hanamura wants to ask ME out? Oh no way is that happening. Because everyone should know by now, I don't want to be in a showmance." -Owari_

So the chef begins working up the courage to talk to Owari, meanwhile, Kurzuyuu and Pekoyama were scheming.

"So who's on our list to vote out?" The swordswoman asked.

"First, we get rid of Ibuki and Souda. To me, they aren't worth much." Kurzuyuu then chuckled at that. "Then we take out that Hanamura loser, and if the need arises, that Nanami girl."

"You're suggesting we pagong this tribe?"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about, Pekoyama."

_"So all we do is take out the people that aren't worth much and just take our final five with us to the end. Pick them off, and the money will be ours." -Kurzuyuu_

"You know what they say about us Yakuza?" The gangster asked.

"We're only lying." She replied.

"When we want to." Kurzuyuu chuckled as he walked away, but Pekoyama was a bit concerned.

_"As much as I like Kurzuyuu, I just...don't feel this plan is right to me. He wants to get rid of everyone except his allies? He's setting himself up to fail, and that worries me to no end." -Pekoyama_

Reward Challenge Day 5

"Come on in guys!" Flash and Alicia called. The 17 remaining players came to the challenge area.

"Disperazione, take a look at the new Speranza tribe. Nagito Komaeda voted out last tribal council." The teen boy host stated. No one really cared. "So who's ready for today's reward challenge?" Everyone was excited, well save for Nanami who was resting her eyes.

"Okay then, this challenge runs in a bit of a relay. Like last challenge, you'll need three to play. The first portion of this challenge is climbing up a series of nets to reach a slide. Slide on down, and then the second person will solve this slide puzzle. Complete that and a third person will climb up six flights of stairs and raise their tribe's flag up a flagpole. Complete all that first, and you win reward."

"And what might the reward be?" Alicia then revealed fishing gear and a tarp.

"You will win a fishing gear and a tarp. Said fishing gear complete with a rod, lures and some extra string. The tarp shall keep rain off you, and the weather forecasted rain coming in a day or so. So you're gonna want to win this." Flash explained. "We'll give you a moment to strategize, then we'll being."

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Koizumi asked.

"We'll think of something. They might have trouble on that slide puzzle, but they'll dominate at the climbing portion." Hinata replied.

Climbing:

Speranza: Nicole

Disperazione: Owari

Puzzle

Speranza: Hinata

Disperazione: Nanami

Flag

Speranza: Saionji

Disperazione: Kurzuyuu

"Okay then, survivors ready?" Alicia asked, then with Flash, they shouted, "GO!"

Owari began attacking the nets as Nicole gave chase. It seemed about over for Speranza at the beginning, but fortune smiled down on them as Owari got her foot tangled up in the nets. As she was struggling to get her foot free, Nicole passed her and slid down the slide as she passed the baton off to Hinata. The gymnast finally got her foot free, though her shoe fell off in the process, with Hanamura catching it. He looked at it for a second as he thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

At the puzzle, Hinata and Nanami were neck and neck, but then...

"Alicia!" Hinata called. She checked the puzzle to say...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... "Speranza is go for raising the flag!" She called. Nanami finished shortly after and got the okay from Flash to have Kurzuyuu start climbing up the steps after Saionji. But once he reached the top...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... "Saionji raises the flag! SPERANZA WINS REWARD!" Flash called. Kurzuyuu cussed after kicking the flagpole out of anger, then glared daggers at Saionji, who stuck her tongue out at him and teased him for losing.

_"We wouldn't have lost if Owari didn't get her foot caught!" -Kurzuyuu_

_"Watching that baby faced gangster lose his temper really made my day, you know? It was so funny that his cheeks turned THAT red!" -Saionji_

After everyone got back to the ground, Alicia handed Speranza's reward to them and remarked, "You know it's funny. Komaeda had a lot of good luck, yet you guys seemed to luck out today. See you for the immunity challenge."

"Disperazione, we don't have anything for you today. See you for the immunity challenge." And they all left for camp, after Owari took her shoe back from Hanamura.

Speranza, Day 5

After receiving the fishing gear, Saionji said, "I'm gonna go fishing, okay?" She took the pole and a lure before anyone could stop her. They seemed okay with it. But in reality, she decided to have a little fun with Tsumiki.

_"Since we won reward, while everyone's busy setting up the tarp, I'm gonna have a little fun." -Saionji_

So Saionji had reached the ocean with Tsumiki and Nicole sitting on a log behind about a few feet away from her. "Perfect." She snickered. When she began her cast, the line flew toward Tsumiki's apron, and the lure got caught on it. "Guys! I got a big one!" She then began reeling, which yanked Tsumiki off the log in surprise, screaming as she was being dragged.

"H-h-help!" She shouted. Nicole sprang into action and grabbed hold of her arm, and spotted the lure.

"The lure got caught in your apron, Tsumiki." Nicole sighed, and quickly freed the nurse. Saionji quickly went over to them after reeling the lure back to the rod.

"Sorry about that." She said with an innocent voice tone. "I'm just trying to get used to this thing."

Nicole just looked at Saionji with disbelief. "I'll leave you to what it is you were doing then." The nurse and keyblade user then walked off. The classical dancer snickered as the two walked away.

Disperazione Day 5

Kurzuyuu was so angry, he just stomped off without acknowledging anyone. Pekoyama, concerned, followed him close behind. Everyone was also concerned, but they didn't follow. Owari then went to Hanamura.

_"Here's my chance...I hope I don't blow it!" -Hanamura_

"Uh...thanks for catching my show Hanamura." Owari said, though a bit hesitant at first. The chef smiled at that. "And um...I think that was pretty nice of you."

"You think so?" Hanamura asked, a sparkle in his eye. "You really think so?"

_"Hanamura caught my shoe, I'll admit that. The only reason I'm being so nice to him is so I don't have sand irritating my foot later on. That and I'd rather have big man Nidai over Hanamura any day of the week." -Owari_

Owari nodded to Hanamura's statement. "Yeah I think so. I wouldn't have said something if I didn't think that." She was then surprised by a hug from the chef. She was quick to pry Hanamura off of her. "Alright, I'm hitting the eject button on this conversation."

"Wait, there's one more thing I want to ask." He said. "Can I be in an alliance with you, Caleb and Nidai? The four of us to the end, and you can eliminate me when comes selection for the jury? You'll have my vote no matter what."

"Uh, sure." Owari replied and walked off. "That was weird." She muttered to herself. Nidai and Caleb watched the whole thing.

"Well?" The coach asked the young boy.

"I think he'll do for our final four gambit. Nanami for our final five and Souda for our final six?" Caleb suggested.

"You seem to know a lot about this game, Caleb."

"Well of course I would since I'm a returning player."

_"I placed 11th last time, I aim to beat that personal best and maybe even win. A boy can dream, right? It's not against the law." -Caleb_

"I will take it up with those two later." Nidai walked off. Meanwhile, Nanami was taking a nap in the shelter, and Kurzuyuu was speaking with Pekoyama far from the camp.

"Kurzuyuu, it was just one challenge." Pekoyama tried to soothe.

"Yeah, but we needed that tarp! Owari just had to screw it up for us!" He shouted back at her.

"But she didn't mean to screw up on it in the first place, Kurzuyuu. She tried her best you know."

"Alright fine. But if she messes up again, Owari's our vote." And he just slumped up against a tree, going through a headache. He then noticed something inside the tree. A scrap of paper. "What's this?" He wondered, his mood doing a 90 degree turn. After reading it over, he breathed, "You're kidding me..."

_"So I'm just going through a major decision when I find this clue to a hidden immunity idol. Hah, this could be the insurance policy that I need to stay in this game." -Kurzuyuu_

He showed the clue to Pekoyama, to which she nodded. "I shall find it one of these days."

Immunity Challenge Day 6!

"Come on in guys!" The two hosts called, where the seventeen players gathered. "Ready for the immunity challenge today?" Everyone nodded with excitement.

"First things first, Disperazione. Hand it over." Ibuki did so, handing the immunity idol back to Alicia. "Immunity once again is up for grabs."

"For today's challenge," Flash began. "You will be partaking in a water gun war. That's right, spray to your heart's content until you get wet yourself."

"Once you are sprayed by someone of the opposing tribe, you're out of the challenge. Last team standing wins. Disperazione, you're up one player, so you gotta sit someone out. Who's it-" Kurzuyuu immediately went to the bench.

"I'm not partaking in something so childish." He spat.

"Okay then..." Alicia deadpanned.

"And we're doing this Hunger Games style." Flash snickered. "So don't go sleeping in a tree since we're on a time slot here. I would like to afford my own channel, but you take what you can get, eh?" Everyone sweatdropped at that comment. "I'm sorry, I just had to."

Alicia got her own Super Soaker and sprayed Flash with it. Just for the heck of it. "Survivors ready?" She asked. Everyone in the challenge nodded. "GO!" And the sixteen players in the challenge made a mad dash for the water guns. Caleb grabbed one and rushed away, Pekoyama following him.

_"I come from a war family heritage, so this challenge is in the bag for me." -Caleb_

Meanwhile, back at the water gun stash, Saionji grabbed one and soaked Tsumiki through her clothes.

"This is fun!" She laughed, but that quickly turned when Nanami hosed the classical dancer down.

_"This challenge is nothing to me. It's like a virtual reality first person shooter." -Nanami_

The nurse was shuddering and soaking wet when she held her hands up in surrender. The gamer just shot a weak stream of water to end the nurse's suffering. She walked over to the hosts, in which Flash wrapped a towel around her. To which Nicole just looked at this in disgust and worry.

_"That...was so uncalled for. Saionji will pay one of these days, just you wait." -Nicole_

Later on in the challenge, Nanami met up with Caleb and Pekoyama hiding in wait for any unsuspecting opponents to come their way. Phoenix tripped on a tree root, so the trio soaked him.

"I think this challenge should be about wrapped up soon." Caleb smiled. However, Nanami wasn't convinced.

"We've gotten almost everyone on Speranza. We haven't gotten Nicole and Gundam yet." The gamer informed. Pekoyama then turned around to see Gundam aiming his super soaker at Nanami. The swordswoman took the shot for her, and while she got out of the challenge, the gamer and young boy escaped.

_"I had to buy some time for Caleb and Nanami to escape from Gundam. That way our tribe will have a shot at winning. I regret nothing, seeing as if Kurzuyuu was in this challenge, I would have done the same thing." -Pekoyama_

As the two made their tactical retreat, they got into cover behind a fallen tree.

"Two left from each tribe everyone!" Flash called over a megaphone. Caleb peeked out from behind their cover to see Gundam and Nicole meeting up with each other, a few feet away from them.

"Alright, I'm gonna bum rush them and hopefully spray one of them. The one I don't get out, you spray them. Okay?" Caleb asked.

"Okay then." Nanami replied, fully alert for this game. It seemed a bit out of character, but she never felt so alive. Caleb put his plan in motion and letting out a battle cry, running at the two. He failed to soak either one, but he was drenched and knocked to the ground. Nanami tried retreating, but Nicole got the back of her head wet. An airhorn sounded across the island, signaling the challenge to be over.

"It's over guys! SPERANZA WINS IMMUNITY!" Alicia called. Once everyone regrouped, Flash handed the immunity idol to Koizumi.

"Nice work Speranza. You get the night off. Enjoy your freedom. For now." They went off after Tsumiki gave the towel back to Flash.

"Disperazione, after six days, one of you will be going home. See you at Tribal Council." And the black buffed tribe did so.

(That. Was a doozy to write. Anyway, drop a review and show this story some love. I hope to reach 15 reviews before the winner in crowned!)

Also, this. This will help me determine the fan favorite this season since the fan favorite also gets some financial prize.

Favorites!:

Okay:

Eh:

Go Away:


	5. Tribal Council 2 (Disperazione)

(So Disperazione is going to Tribal Council. Who will be voted out tonight? Heck if I know! Let's find out!)

(qweety: Isn't Saionji always like that? A clever jerk to the end? Though if she could cut the jokes and play the game, she might have a chance at winning.)

Disperazione, Day 6

Everyone was around the fire, trying to warm up. Caleb kept the fire running with his Elfire spell.

_"So now comes the time we have to vote someone out. This is the part where I use non-violent methods to take someone out of the game." -Caleb_

After everyone was warm and dry, Ibuki met up with Souda. "So Ibuki thinks we're on the outs."

"And why would you suggest something like that?" Souda asked in response.

"Ibuki's been watching the others as Ibuki was doing things. And Ibuki's been listening in on some of the things the others are saying."

_"Ibuki's smarter than you would think! Her talent with hearing can allow Ibuki to listen to even hushed conversations!" -Ibuki_

"So you're saying you've been able to figure out a pair or two?" The mechanic was impressed at Ibuki's talent.

_"I had no idea Ibuki could do that. This makes me want to not be on the outs of this tribe anymore." -Souda_

"And from what Ibuki's heard, Owari and Nidai are a pair, and Pekoyama and Kurzuyuu are a pair."

"Though which pair do we break up first?"

"Owari and Nidai. And...I could stand Owari over Nidai any day of the week."

"So Nidai's our target?" She nodded to that plan. "Okay then...but I'm gonna feel awful about this."

Hanamura walked up to the two. "If I could be so kind in asking, I would like in this alliance of yours. Just so once Nidai's out of the picture, I can swoop in and pick Owari's spirits up."

_"Does Hanamura have a death wish? The only thing he'll be picking up is himself if he tries to make Owari feel better about this." -Souda_

Meanwhile, Caleb, Nidai and Owari were meeting as well. "So who's our mark tonight?" The coach asked.

"Uh..." Caleb began. "Hmm..."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to put this to you, but I have zero ideas on who to vote for." Caleb hung his head.

"Well Kurzuyuu's always an option. He seemed pretty angry about losing." Owari commented.

"So Kurzuyuu's our mark tonight?" All three nodded and walked off. Nanami then pulled Caleb to the side.

"I was just talking with Kurzuyuu and Pekoyama. And they told me they had a hidden immunity idol clue." Caleb's eyes widened at those words.

_"In my season, not one idol was played. Sure we flushed one out, but not one idol was played in that game as far as I was concerned. Hearing that they have idols here can really screw over my game." -Caleb_

"So what's the deal with them?" Caleb asked.

"Um...I think they told us that if we vote with them, they would promise to use the idol if we were ever in trouble." The gamer had replied.

"But my problem is that I don't trust them. How can you trust a guy that has a hot tempered attitude and wears a pinstripe suit?"

"It's the best we have to go on."

"Okay then...who do they want out?"

Nanami said nothing as she led the young boy to Kurzuyuu and Pekoyama. "I have brought him to you like you requested."

_"Okay, something's going on here. Pinstripe suit...private meetings...and someone by their side always...they've gotta be part of the Japanese Yakuza. No doubt in my mind." -Caleb_

"So what do you want me for?" Caleb asked.

"We wanted to discuss our vote tonight for who we're eliminating." Kurzuyuu explained. "And we've decided to spare Owari tonight."

Caleb nodded, but was a bit wary of him. The gangster continued his explanation.

"So we thought that it would help our alliance in the long run...to vote Nidai out." Both Caleb and Nanami were stunned by this.

_"I have to backstab Owari like a Kenway? This really does feel like a double edged sword, since no matter who I vote, I'm going to be disliked by my fellow companions." -Nanami_

As they were heading to Tribal Council, Caleb whispered to Owari, "Kurzuyuu wants Nidai out." That, made the gymnast mad, but she had to keep her cool.

Once the nine black buffed members had arrived at Tribal Council, they had seen the same things as Speranza did a few nights back with nine fresh new torches with names inscribed. Flash and Alicia, were of course, there.

"Welcome Disperazione, to your first tribal council. Find the torch with your name on it and dip it in the fire. I know Caleb already knows this...but I have to cater to those that don't know this yet." The boy in question shook his head as everyone did so.

"Anyway, this is the ritual here at Tribal Council. Out here, fire represents your life in this game, not real life. If that fire goes out, your chance at the million dollars is thrown out the window." Alicia continued. Everyone took a seat after that.

"So after six days here, you've come to Tribal Council." Flash opened up the discussion. "The whole incident with the reward challenge. Does that make you a target, Owari?"

She harrumphed and folded her arms. Obviously wouldn't open up. "Are you alright, Owari?" Flash asked again.

"I'm just mad is all." The gymnast confided. "And I have my rights and reasons to be mad."

"Okay then..." Alicia trailed off. "Ibuki, do you feel like you're on the outs of this tribe?"

"Ibuki's had times where she's felt like that, to be honest." The guitarist said.

"The time to vote is coming soon. Hanamura, do you know who your vote is for?" Flash asked the chef.

"I certainly do. It's to make my friends happy, and I shall see to it happening." He replied.

"Well the time has come to vote. One by one, you will all walk over to the parchment and cast your vote on who to eliminate. Once all the votes have been cast, the person that receives the majority, will be eliminated. Souda, you're first up to vote." And the mechanic slowly got up, gave one last look to Ibuki, and headed over to the parchment.

Souda: As much as I don't want to be on the outs, I just have to. Sorry. (Nidai)

Hanamura goes to vote.

Kurzuyuu: As much as I stuck by my original target, I can't trust you. (Caleb)

Owari: Hear that person knocking? It's karma. (Kurzuyuu)

Nidai goes to vote.

Ibuki goes to vote.

Caleb: I really don't want to say goodbye, but it has to be done. (?)

Nanami goes to vote.

Pekoyama goes to vote.

Once all the votes have been cast, a few drops of rain begin falling. "Well I can certainly tell this Tribal Council will be different. We will go tally the votes. Sit tight, everyone." And the two hosts go to get the urn, and bring it back.

"Once the votes have been read, the person with the most will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately." Flash explains. Alicia takes the lid off the urn and pulls out the first parchment. "First vote, Nidai." The coach nods, not visibly shaken. Flash reaches into the urn and pulls out another parchment.

"Second vote, Nidai. Two votes Nidai." Owari goes from angry to upset, a single tear falling off her cheek. Or was that rain?

"Third vote, Caleb. Two votes Nidai, one vote Caleb." The young boy looks at Kurzuyuu.

"Fourth vote, Kurzuyuu. Two votes Nidai, one vote Caleb, one vote Kurzuyuu." The gangster sneers, not bothered by it.

"Fifth vote of the evening, Kurzuyuu. Two votes Nidai and Kurzuyuu. One vote Caleb." The gangster now growls, bothered by what's going on.

"Sixth vote, Nidai. Three votes Nidai, two votes Kurzuyuu, one vote Caleb. Three votes left." Owari hangs her head, and begins shaking and welling up in tears. She felt that he knew his torch would be snuffed. Silently she prayed Kurzuyuu would be eliminated.

"Seventh vote, Kurzuyuu. That's three votes Nidai and Kurzuyuu, one vote Caleb. Two to go." Flash takes out the eighth vote, and solemnly states,

"Second person voted out of Survivor Southern Island is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... "Nekomaru Nidai. That's four votes, which is enough." The coach closes his eyes and nods, but as he gets up to bring his torch, he is suddenly hugged by Owari, who is now crying her eyes out.

"Don't! Don't go!" She sobs in hysterics. Nidai pulls her off him and sits her back down.

"Owari, you have to stay strong for me in this game. I cannot stand to see you like this!" The gymnast buries her face in her hands and continues crying over the loss of her friend. Caleb, sitting next to her, tries to comfort her. Hanamura does the same while Nanami just looks away with a heavy sigh.

"Nidai," Alicia begins. Flash and Alicia grab the thing used to snuff torches, and say, "Your tribe has spoken." And they snuff his torch.

"Time for you to go." Flash sighs, looking at Owari.

"Ku..." He says. "stay strong for me. All of you. I wish to you all the best of luck in this game." As Owari takes one last look up, she sees him going, and returns to crying.

"That, certainly was a heart and gut wrenching tribal council. Was voting Nidai out the smartest thing to do or was it a mistake? Only time can tell. Grab your stuff, head back to camp, g'night." Alicia finished, as the remaining black buffed tribe members went back to camp.

**Nidai's Last Words: I tried my best this game, yet I failed in the end. All I can do now is hope Owari will be alright without me. I trust that she can pull through this okay.**

The Votes!

Nidai: Souda, Hanamura, Ibuki, Pekoyama, Nanami (5)

Kurzuyuu: Nidai, Owari, Caleb (3)

Caleb: Kurzuyuu (1)

(Oh, Nidai...yes, this was an emotional thing for me to do, but it had to be done. As for his role in the game, I really took him for granted. But when Chapter 3 rolled around, I saw how much he meant to Owari after he saved her life from Monokuma. Even though in the game he was turned into a cyborg, I still loved his character for his actions in Chapter 3 and onward. Though he was bringing the team down, it had to be done. Drop a review telling me what your opinions on Nidai are, cuz I know I did.)

(Also, I put up a poll on my profile so you can vote for your fan favorite. Note the one with the most votes will receive something worthwhile at the end of the game. So be sure to vote on that poll. Anyway, read, follow, favorite and REVIEW! I don't want writer's block to place an embargo on this story. -Flash)


	6. Episode 3 Insurance Policy

(Flash: I'm tired and lazy. Where's my coffee? I asked Twogami to get me some a hour ago!

Alicia: I thought you weren't allowed to have coffee.

Flash: Well yeah, but I asked for decaf this time.

Twogami: Here's your coffee Flash.

Flash: *chugs down coffee* Much better.

Twogami: The disclaimers are still the same as always.

Flash: Now go do your job, you. But before we do, I would like to say thank you for those who take the time out of their busy schedule to read this story. We've passed 350 views! Another 50 and this shall be my most viewed story!)

_Previously, on Survivor..._

_With Komaeda out of the game, all thought it would be well at Speranza. But the tension between Koizumi and Saionji is reaching a fever pitch over Saionji's choice to place a vote for Tsumiki._

_At Disperazione, Kurzuyuu laid out his plans to pagong his own tribe to better his own game. This worried Pekoyama to no end. Also, Hanamura began working on preparing himself to talk to Owari._

_At the reward challenge, Speranza won and sent Kurzuyuu raging afterwards._

_Back at Speranza, Saionji began her methods of screwing with Tsumiki, seeing as the vote for her wasn't enough. She used the fishing rod to scare Tsumiki, although Nicole quickly helped her._

_Back at Disperazione, Kurzuyuu found a clue to the first hidden immunity idol of the game, and quickly asked of Pekoyama to find it. Hanamura talked to Owari at long last, and he promised her his jury vote no matter what._

_At the Immunity Challenge, the contestants partook in a water gun battle. Speranza won, if you were curious._

_Before Tribal Council, Kurzuyuu talked with Caleb and Nanami into voting out Nidai. The gamer was possibly okay with it, but Caleb was not. On the way there, he told her the gangster's plan, which angered her. In another 5-3-1 vote, Nekomaru Nidai was eliminated from the game, sending Owari into a fit of tears. Only 16 remain. Who will be voted out next? Find out...now._

**Speranza: Hinata, Saionji, Gundam, Tsumiki, Sonia, Koizumi, Nicole, Phoenix**

**Disperazione: Nanami, Pekoyama, Souda, Hanamura, Kurzuyuu, Owari, Ibuki, Caleb**

Disperazione Day 7

Caleb wasn't the first one awake. The rain had passed, but Owari's sobs had not.

_"So last night Kurzuyuu had taken out Nidai. I guarantee that Nanami backstabbed us, though I think she felt bad about it, seeing as she was not in the shelter after I woke up." -Caleb_

So after everyone had went to work and to make deals, Caleb went off to find Nanami. He found her a minute later, looking out at the ocean. "Something wrong, Nanami?" He asked out of concern. The gamer did not respond for a solid two minutes before saying,

"I'm sorry Caleb. But it had to be done." She turned to face him, a single tear falling from her left eye. "I had to backstab him like a Kenway."

"Oh it's alright, Nanami. No need to be upset. What happened, happened. Right now Owari's hurting a lot more than us and we need to fix that." The young boy embraced the gamer in a hug. "I'm always here for my friends."

_"What I gathered from Caleb, he said I was his friend where he implied that Kurzuyuu was his enemy. I can see now I need to switch sides here." -Nanami_

Speranza Day 7

The tribe was nice and dry thanks to the tarp, so Saionji began her morning walk.

_"Today is just gonna be one of those days I do my absolute best to make sure the guys on this tribe are fooled by my charm." -Saionji_

Her first target was Phoenix. So to act super cute, she had to act kawaii. "Now how do I make myself look cute..." She thought to herself. Phoenix was out trying to collect wood, but as he was going up to get a high branch, he fell and landed face first in the ground.

"Ow..." He groaned. The dancer laughed at his misfortune, and began doing a dance to attract his attention. It had the desired effect as she asked,

"Care to join me in an alliance?" Phoenix nodded to that plan.

_"Having men like Phoenix on my tribe makes my plan of winning all the more easier. *chuckles* What am I saying? That guy's gonna be a sure vote for me!" -Saionji_

In the shelter, Koizumi was talking with Hinata. "So you don't like Saionji's way of playing this game as much as I do, right?" The photographer asked.

"Yeah. Her actions are starting to hurt her credibility." Hinata replied. "But I don't get why Nicole of all people wants to keep her as a goat to the end."

_"I think Koizumi and I share a common interest in voting Saionji out of here. But Nicole keeps insisting that we keep her...yet her bullying is getting worse by the minute." -Hinata_

"And with how she really hates Saionji's bullying toward Tsumiki...I'm surprised she hasn't quit the game yet." Koizumi shook her head. "But I have a plan to get Saionji to stop."

"What's this plan of yours?" Hinata was curious at what Koizumi had in mind to say the least. His ahoge began to prick up.

"The plan is to find a hidden immunity idol and blackmail Saionji into doing our bidding. And by that, we can control her votes as long as we have the idol." Both of them thought this plan over.

"I like this strategy, but doesn't it seem a bit risky? Saionji might be able to call your bluff."

"Oh she won't. Heck, you're going to help me find this idol. Just for me? I know you don't want to keep Saionji as much as I do, but it has to be done." Hinata slowly nodded to this plan, as they went to go find the idol.

_"Finding an idol without a clue will be tough, but we just have to look for it." -Koizumi_

After searching for a good long hour...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

... "Found something!" Hinata called to Koizumi. Buried under the roots of a tree stump, there was a shark tooth necklace with four silver pearls. There was also a note. Koizumi took the note and read it.

"Congratulations you have found a hidden immunity idol! This will prevent any votes from being casted on any person of your choosing for one tribal council." She then smiled. "Oh Saionji won't know what hit her once I tell her."

_"Saionji's likely going to snitch on Koizumi if she goes through with that plan, but I'll have to lie if she tries to take me down with the ship." -Hinata_

_"This idol is the insurance policy I need to keep Saionji in check. I'm glad I found it before anyone else could." -Koizumi_

Disperazione Day 8

Hanamura decided that it was time to put Ibuki and Souda's plan in motion.

_"With the emotional state that Owari's in at the moment, I think now's the time I win her favor and seal the deal on this alliance thing." -Hanamura_

Owari was busy remembering the loss of her friend Nidai as the chef approached her. "Uh, Owari? Are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright. I'm still torn about losing big man Nidai." Owari responded with a harrumph.

Hanamura gulped upon hearing that. "You're not going to hurt me, are you?"

"The rules say I can't even if I really wanted to." Owari gave the chef a glance. "What did you want to talk to me about? Say something, kid!"

"I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to make you feel better." He replied. Owari sighed.

"If I sound like I'm asking too much, say something." She replies. "I really want Nidai back, but he's out. What I really want to do is stick it to Kurzuyuu for what he did at the last tribal council."

"So we vote him out?"

"Exactly." Owari smiled as she imagined the look on Kurzuyuu's face should this happen. "Hey, I'm feeling better already. Thanks, Hanamura. You're not bad for a cook."

"Uh...it's chef. I'm a chef." Hanamura deadpanned.

"Eh, whatever. It's all the same, right?" And the two headed back to camp.

Meanwhile, Pekoyama began searching for the hidden immunity idol. After an hour of searching...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... She couldn't find it. After cursing her bad luck, the swordswoman quickly returned to Kurzuyuu with the bad news.

"Whatever. We'll try again tomorrow." The gangster reassured.

Speranza Day 8

As Saionji was on her morning walk, Koizumi decided to put her blackmail plan into motion. "Hey Saionji!" The photographer jovially called.

"Big sis Koizumi!" Saionji practically ran over to her. "What's up?"

"There's something I wanted to show you." And Koizumi showed the classical dancer the hidden immunity idol, with Saionji eyes turning kawaii almost instantly.

"Ooh! Gimme!" The red head pulled it away and her smile turned to a neutral expression.

"I've been hearing that you've been bullying Tsumiki for the past few days." She informed, getting straight to brass tacks. "And I saw what you did last immunity challenge. What have you to say for yourself, Saionji?"

"It's not my fault she's ugly?" The dancer made that excuse with an innocent voice tone.

"If I catch you picking on her again, I will use this idol on her. Understood?" Koizumi's neutral expression then turned to a frown.

"O-okay big sis Koizumi..." Saionji turned away and went back on her morning walk. Koizumi smugly smiled as she went back. Gundam and Sonia saw her as they were tending to the fire.

"What exactly was she doing with Saionji?" The animal breeder asked. Sonia shrugged.

"I don't know, but she was holding something." The princess responded.

_"Honestly, I think that was a hidden immunity idol that Koizumi had. I don't know how she found it or where she found it. She's a threat to our game now, and I don't like it. As for why I didn't tell Gundam...that's a secret!" -Sonia_

"If she was holding something that could spell doom to our future in this game, I will personally see to it that her flame is quenched."

Meanwhile, Tsumiki and Nicole were out collecting something to snack on. Nicole was up in the trees getting coconuts with her keyblade. "So Tsumiki. What do you think of me?" She asked.

"Well...you're smart...kind...and a nice person." The nurse complimented.

"That's so sweet of you to say." Nicole gave off a warm smile as she climbed down. "Five coconuts for tonight's dinner along with some rice. That should do it." The two ladies headed back to camp.

As the day was winding down, Gundam and Sonia had stayed up. The princess had something on her mind.

"What is it?" The animal breeder asked. "I'm indifferent on the matter."

"I wanted to ask you...if maybe we could be more than an alliance?" Sonia held his hand in a soft yet firm grip. "You always struck me as an interesting person, Gundam. If you could be my knight, I will be your princess."

Gundam was shocked to hear this, to be honest. However, after thinking it over, he nodded. "I will be your dark knight, princess Nevermind." Sonia smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, then fell asleep. Gundam, once again, was startled.

_"So I agree to a showmance, and I get a peck on the cheek from Sonia. I think I'll keep her around till the end. Our love will conquer all that dare challenge us!" -Gundam_

Immunity Challenge! Day 9

"Come on in guys!" The two hosts called. The 16 remaining players came into the challenge area.

"Speranza. Take a look at the new Disperazione tribe." Alicia informed. "Nekomaru Nidai voted out last tribal council." Most of the tribe was shocked that they would vote out such a strong player this early on. The only one that kept a straight face was Gundam, as he rolled his eyes.

"First things first. Speranza, cough it up." Phoenix, after tripping on a hermit crab, handed immunity back to Flash. "Immunity is once again up for grabs guys."

"Today's challenge will have you racing out into the water and swim out to your respective tribes bamboo cage. Once there, you are to climb up the cage wall and retrieve a chest at the bottom. Bring it back to shore and the two players that will stay behind will have to solve the puzzle portion to win immunity." Flash explained. "And reward, in the form of comfort." The two pulled off a cover to reveal blankets, pillows and rope.

"While the weather forecast predicted chilly nights ahead, we thought we might as well gift you with something to keep you warm at night...granted you brought a jacket. Let's get started." Alicia added on.

Speranza

Swimming- Nicole, Phoenix, Gundam, Sonia, Saionji, Koizumi

Puzzle- Hinata and Tsumiki

Disperazione

Swimming- Owari, Pekoyama, Caleb, Souda, Hanamura, Ibuki

Puzzle- Nanami and Kurzuyuu

Once everyone was ready, Flash asked, "Survivors ready?" Then in sync with Alicia, "GO!"

Right off the bat, Owari hit the water and began swimming at a rapid pace toward the cage, taking everyone by surprise. Disperazione got over the cage, followed shortly by Speranza. The chests were brought back to shore as the two duos worked on the puzzle. Everything was going well until...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... "Flash!" Nanami called. The teen boy host came to check the puzzle and said...

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.. "And that's it! DISPERAZIONE WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!" The Disperazione tribe cheered wildly as Tsumiki hung her head.

"I'm sorry..." She sobbed.

"It's alright, Tsumiki. You did your best." Hinata reassured. Once everyone had reconvened, Alicia had handed Ibuki the immunity idol.

"Congrats, Disperazione. You've won another immunity challenge." Flash was about to hand them their reward to, when Owari said,

"Wait Flash. Could you give one of those blankets to the other tribe? Please?" She asked. Flash and Alicia thought it over, and agreed to it. After handing the majority of the reward to Disperazione, they had headed back to camp.

"Well Speranza, you got something out of today, but you're still going to Tribal Council. We will see you there." And the white buffed tribe followed suit going back to their camp with dampened spirits as they had to vote another person out of the game.

(And yes, I ship Gundam and Sonia. They're like my favorite pairing in the Dangan Ronpa franchise. Well anyway, I've gotten four votes on my poll that's on my profile for fan favorite. I really am grateful that you guys care about this fic. So anyway, read, follow, favorite, and REVIEW! Also, in the next review you put up on this chapter, let me know who you would like to see have their torch snuffed. K, thanks!)

(Flash)


	7. Tribal Council 3 (Speranza)

(Flash: WOOHOO! Over 400 views! Thank you everyone for all the reads. I really appreciate it everyone. Let's shoot for 600 since I'm feeling ambitious!

Alicia: Told you Dangan Ronpa was popular.

Flash: No duh, Mastermind. *Chuckles*)

The Reviews!

(TheJoker21: You really made my day by reviewing this story, thank you! Nice to see that Saionji has someone cheering for her. As for Nanami...she's in a delicate situation. Should Caleb and Kurzuyuu put two and two together, her torch will have a high chance of being snuffed.)

Speranza Day 9

Everyone was a bit disappointed they lost, but at least they had a blanket.

"That was a letdown if I've ever experienced one before." Gundam huffed. "And I've experienced a LOT."

_"Our second visit to Tribal Council will not be an easy one, but it has to be done." -Nicole_

Saionji then went up to Koizumi. "I haven't been mean to Tsumiki at all the past three days. Can we share the idol and we can have one of us use it when we're in trouble?"

Koizumi sighed, and nodded. "Sure thing."

_"It seems my plan worked after all." -Koizumi_

As the tribe was having dinner around the fire, before they went to Tribal Council, Tsumiki spoke up. "Um...m-may I ask you guys something?"

"Say it. We're listening." Sonia replied.

"Well...I've been thinking about being on this game...a-and I want to be voted out." Everyone, even Gundam, was in stunned silence.

"Why?" Nicole asked, concerned.

"I can't take the hazing anymore..." Tsumiki sobbed after two minutes of not saying a single word. "I just can't do it anymore!"

Saionji looked away. She couldn't believe her little pranks were this bad. But she had to force herself from a smile, though her attempts were futile.

_"On one side, I feel really bad I did this, but the other side makes me think I've never felt so alive!" -Saionji_

_"I should have known keeping Saionji was a bad idea. I don't want to vote out Tsumiki...but I don't want to make her suffering worse. I'm torn here." -Nicole_

_"I really want to stick it to Saionji tonight, but I'd rather get Tsumiki out of here and into good hands. Since well, I'm concerned for her mental state of being." -Koizumi_

Hinata went over to Tsumiki and gave her a reassuring hug. "But you told us. That was a brave thing to do Tsumiki."

"Thanks, Hinata." She smiles amidst the tears. Nicole joins in the group hug, and glares at Saionji murderously.

Once everyone was preparing to go to Tribal Council, Hinata and Nicole met up. "So you're voting Tsumiki? I am, just to get her in a better place."

"No way, Hinata. I'm sticking it to Saionji and putting her name on the ballot. Make her feel bad for having Tsumiki give up like this." The keyblade wielder shook her head. "Though it'll be fruitless..."

"It's your vote Nicole. If you're sticking to your guns, you do that." And Hinata went to get his torch.

Before Tribal Council, Gundam and Sonia were talking. "Should we put Tsumiki out of her misery?" The Novoselic princess asked.

"I would not like to see her open wounds for much longer...so we should grant her last wish out here." Gundam replied.

_"Come on! Even though I am the Dark Lord Gundam Tanaka, my full title, even I have limits on the amounts of suffering I can place on people like Tsumiki." -Gundam_

Once everyone had decided on their votes, the eight tribe members made their way to the Tribal Council area. Flash and Alicia were waiting for them. After everyone sat down, Flash was quick to notice Tsumiki's tear stained face. "What happened back at camp, Tsumiki?"

"I...explained to everyone that I can't take the bullying anymore..." She sobbed. "I just can't!"

"Bullying? This is the first I'm hearing of this. Is anyone wanting to speak up about why this is happening?" Alicia asked. No one said a word.

"We want to intervene, but you guys got to tell us what's wrong." Flash begged. Everyone stayed silent, but then someone spoke up. Not about the bullying of course.

"Could we move on with the discussion? Please?" Sonia pleaded.

"Fine then." Alicia sighed. "Koizumi, will this result in Tsumiki's torch getting snuffed?"

"I don't think it will. Maybe it'll boil down to who everyone thinks is making Tsumiki so upset." The photographer explained.

"Phoenix, you've been awfully quiet as of late." Flash pointed out. "Something going on?"

"Nothing that I wish to speak of, Flash." The lawyer replied. "I just want to get this whole thing over with." The teen boy host went over to Tsumiki and sat down next to her.

"Tsumiki...is it true you want to be voted out? Why? Aside from the bullying, why would you want out?"

The nurse just couldn't hold back as she hugged Flash and began crying. "There, there..." The teen boy soothed.

"I think we should get this vote underway. Tsumiki, you wanna start?"

She looked up to Flash's pale green eyes, and nodded. "Then I'll go up there with you." Flash accompanied Tsumiki up to the ballot, and the nurse casted her vote. After the two had went back, Flash said to Alicia, "You mind comforting her?"

"Sure thing." She nodded and embraced the nurse in a comforting hug.

"For being a mastermind, she's pretty nice." Flash smiled. "And that's why I picked her as my co-host. Sonia, would you please cast your vote next?" The princess obliged and went to vote.

Sonia: If it's the dark lord's wish, then I shall end your suffering. I wish you the best. (Tsumiki)

Koizumi: This is what you deserve. (?)

Nicole goes to vote.

Phoenix goes to vote.

Hinata goes to vote.

Saionji goes to vote.

Gundam goes to vote.

"I'll go get the votes. One moment please." And Flash goes up to get the votes while Tsumiki goes back to her seat, a soft smile on her face. "If anyone wishes to play a hidden immunity idol, please do so now." No one does.

"First vote," Alicia says. "Tsumiki." The nurse nods and holds her torch with one hand.

"Second vote," Flash continues. "Saionji. One vote Saionji, one vote Tsumiki." The dancer looks at Tsumiki, expecting that vote.

"Third vote, Tsumiki. Two votes Tsumiki, one vote Saionji." Tsumiki says nothing at that point and stares at the hosts blankly.

"Fourth vote, Saionji. Two votes Saionji and Tsumiki." The dancer rolls her eyes and mutters, 'Get on with it...'

"Third person voted out of Survivor, Southern Island is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... "Mikan Tsumiki." Flash read. "Three votes is enough for tonight. Please bring us your torch." The nurse nodded and did so, placing it in front of the two hosts.

"Tsumiki," Alicia began, then the two hosts finished, "your tribe has spoken." And they had snuffed Tsumiki's torch after giving her a warm, comforting hug.

"It's time for you to go." Flash says. "You were so brave in telling us that this was happening."

"Thank you..." She smiles. "good luck Nicole." And Tsumiki was escorted out by Alicia.

"Well that certainly wasn't expected. Tsumiki, while she was brave in telling us, the rest of you should get your facts straight. If I ever hear that someone's bullying again, there will be an auto elimination. I mean it." Flash said with a stern tone. "Grab your things and head back to camp. G'night." The seven remaining tribe members did so.

**Tsumiki's Last Words: I wanted to go a bit farther...I really did. But I guess I couldn't take it any longer. I wish you the best Nicole. Please, go far for me. I felt you and Hinata were my true friends out here.**

The Votes!

Tsumiki- Hinata, Saionji, Gundam, Sonia, Phoenix

Saionji- Tsumiki, Koizumi, Nicole

(Oh this was hard to do. Poor Tsumiki. I really felt bad for her in the game when you take into consideration the story of her life. I felt as if she seriously needed a hug or so during the events of the game. While her courtroom breakdown was a bit...out there...I felt this could have been avoided had she just remained calm and confessed. I liked her as a character to the bitter end, and I still do.)

(Leave a review if you like and tell me what you thought of Tsumiki in the SDR2 game. As for those who have voted on my poll, I won't tell you the current standings for fan favorite, as I will tell you all at the end. So anyway, read, follow, favorite and REVIEW! And someone explain to me why this story is in the Survivor Stories community managed by Drrocks. I'm not complaining, just confused.)

(Anyway, see you next episode! -Flash)


	8. Episode 4 Thrown to the Wolves

(Flash: Yeah...last episode was pretty despair inducing.

Alicia: Isn't that the truth?

Twogami: Am I needed for anything?

Flash: Not at the moment, no. Just do the job you normally do.

Twogami: Okay then. The disclaimers remain the same as always.)

The Reviews!

TheJoker21: With her mental state and considering last episode, can't say I blame her. As for the SaionjiXPhoenix ship...it shall sail my friend. It shall sail.

_Previously, on Survivor..._

_With Nidai out of the game and Owari's morale at an all time low, Nanami had to pick sides now. She seemed to have taken Caleb's side but is still torn on which side to pick._

_At Speranza, Saionji began her manipulation plans by first getting Phoenix on her side. Koizumi didn't like this and went to Hinata to find a hidden immunity idol. This successfully worked, making it so they were the first people to find an idol without a single clue._

_Back at Disperazione, Hanamura put his plans in motion to win Owari over in his gambit to gain her trust and a spot in her and Caleb's alliance. It worked, just as long as he would vote for Kurzuyuu at the next tribal council. Pekoyama tried to find an idol herself, but failed._

_The challenge was a long battle, but in the end, Disperazione ended up winning, and sending Speranza to tribal, but gave them a blanket as consolation._

_Before Tribal Council however, Tsumiki told everyone that she couldn't take the bullying anymore and wanted Speranza to vote her out. In a 5-3 vote, her wish was granted as Mikan Tsumiki was the third person voted out of the game. Only 15 are left. Who will be voted out next? Find out...now._

**Speranza: Hinata, Saionji, Gundam, Sonia, Koizumi, Nicole, Phoenix**

**Disperazione: Nanami, Pekoyama, Souda, Hanamura, Kurzuyuu, Owari, Ibuki, Caleb**

Speranza Day 10

Saionji was slightly relived that Tsumiki did that last night.

_"So last night we voted out that female dog Tsumiki last night because she couldn't take this game anymore. Or something like that. Point is, she's out of here." -Saionji_

Sonia and Gundam were tending to the fire once again. "So last night's verdict seemed divided down the middle, did it not my fair maiden Nevermind?" Gundam asked.

"I just think this tribe is divided down the middle." Sonia pointed out. "So do we pick sides or what?"

"I have a better plan that I would like to set in motion. Would you like to hear it fair maiden Nevermind?"

"It's Sonia, and yes." The princess listened intently.

"I call it my 'Love Conquers All' plan." Gundam explained.

_"I didn't quite understand what Dark Lord Gundam said, but the gist of it from my understand was that he plans on taking me to the final 2 with him." -Sonia_

Meanwhile, Hinata and Koizumi were anxious about what to do next.

"I think we should take out Saionji next should we ever go to Tribal Council. Nicole keeps whispering in my ear to keep her as a goat, but I just don't know." Hinata said.

"I doubt she's going to stay here if she keeps suggesting that." Koizumi replied.

Disperazione Day 10

Everyone was out and about, and Kurzuyuu had Pekoyama summon Nanami for a meeting.

_"I have my suspicions that Nanami's planning to rally a mutiny against me. Maybe if I just ruffle her feathers it'll stop this madness." -Kurzuyuu_

"What'd you need me for?" Nanami asked, yawning.

"Listen. To me." The gangster stared her down. "I've heard you've been hanging out with that Caleb kid for a while. I want you to stop."

"You aren't the player character in my game." She retorted. "I'm in control of my game here."

"Fine! See if I care when I vote your sorry hide out of here!" And the gangster dismissed her. He then cussed under his breath, wishing ill fate upon Nanami.

_"Who does Kurzuyuu think I am, an NPC without a plotline? He's so gonna get it..." -Nanami_

Owari heard the shouting and was concerned. She went to Nanami, but was blocked by Pekoyama. "I'm afraid you can't talk to her." The swordswoman insisted.

"What's your problem?" The gymnast rolled her eyes and walked past. Going straight to the gamer who looked pretty troubled, she asked, "What happened?"

"Kurzuyuu...he yelled at me for being friends with Caleb." She sighed. "And I never knew he would be so forgiving after what happened."

"Well that's just him. At least I think he is." Owari shrugged.

_"From what I've known of Caleb lately, he seems sympathetic toward Nanami. I wonder why that is..." -Owari_

Nanami didn't heed Kurzuyuu's warning and went to go talk with Caleb. He was around camp, just out of sight. He was utilizing a stick as a makeshift sword for whatever reason.

_"With all the stress that's going on at camp, I just don't know how everyone can stand it. So I've decided to seclude myself away from the others." -Caleb_

The gamer let out a yawn as she greeted Caleb. "I haven't seen you at camp for a while." She commented. Then noticed the young boy's one person shelter. "Have you..."

"Been living away from the others?" Caleb completed that sentence for her. "Then yes, I have. I can expand my little shelter if you want to stay out here."

"During our time as tribes, shouldn't we be...playing co-op?" Nanami looked confused.

"Well that's the thing, Nanami." He continued. "You see, the tension and drama at camp is just too much for me to handle. What with Kurzuyuu being himself, Owari still being sore over Nidai getting voted out, and what with me being in two alliances...it's just too much."

She thought about that offer. "I'm sorry, Caleb. I should have been more honest with you in the beginning. I did betray you and Owari, but I feared a rock draw if we tied."

Then it all made sense for Caleb. "I get you. If we tied, then we'd have a revote. I get it. You didn't want to put anyone in danger of being unfairly voted out so you stopped that possibility for us."

_"I just realized what Nanami had just done. And let me say, I'm grateful that she didn't leave things to the purple rock. I, practically owe her big time." -Caleb_

Back at camp, Ibuki, Souda and Hanamura were meeting up with each other. "So which pair we splitting up?" Hanamura asked.

"Ibuki thinks you catch on quickly, Hanamura." The guitarist deadpanned. "But it's Kurzuyuu and Pekoyama we're gonna split this time."

_"I honestly had no idea that Ibuki was good at this Survivor game. Maybe she got a spark of genius somewhere? Heck if I know. If it gets me in good with Owari, I don't care what it is." -Hanamura_

"You think they're allies or something?" Souda mused.

"Ibuki's one hundred and fifteen percent sure."

"So then its settled. Our vote's for Pekoyama?" Hanamura suggested.

The mechanic raised an eyebrow at him. "Eh? Why not go for Kurzuyuu?"

"I have reason to believe that she is protecting Kurzuyuu from...oh I don't know...everything?"

_"It's pretty obvious that Pekoyama is acting as Kurzuyuu's work horse. So if we vote her out instead, we'll cripple his game greatly." -Hanamura_

"Fine, vote how you wanna vote." Ibuki stated. "But Ibuki's gonna vote Kurzuyuu just so you know."

"Fair enough." Hanamura says, and the three part ways.

The next day...

"Come on in guys!" The 15 remaining players returned to the commons area.

"Disperazione, take a look at Speranza. Mikan Tsumiki voted out of the game." Alicia explained. No one seemed to care.

"Well then, you guys got to know each other for a while, got used to each other?" Flash asked. "Well time to change that." He got out two similar duffle bags as he took the white one where as Alicia took the black colored one.

"Reach into these bags and pull out a stone. If you draw the colored stone, you will be switching to the other tribe." Alicia explained. Once everyone drew there stone, she asked them to reveal.

"Alright guys, open your palms and let's see what you got." Flash stated. It was revealed that...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... "Souda, Nicole, drop your buffs." Alicia stated. The two had done so as the keyblade wielder got a Disperazione buff where as the mechanic got a Speranza buff.

_"I couldn't be more happier that I'm on the same tribe as Sonia! Oh...she's so hot!" -Souda_

_"I'm indifferent about the new tribe I'm on. Hey, whatever works I guess." -Nicole_

New tribes!...sort of...

**Speranza: Hinata, Saionji, Gundam, Sonia, Koizumi, Souda, Phoenix**

**Disperazione: Nanami, Pekoyama, Nicole, Hanamura, Kurzuyuu, Owari, Ibuki, Caleb**

Speranza Day 11

As the tribe returned to camp, Souda greeted everyone, and Saionji was a bit too happy to see him.

_"Remember when I said that there were easy to manipulate men at the beginning of this game? Well the guy I talked about before getting here, is in our tribe. Just perfect." -Saionji_

However, Souda wasn't interested in Saionji, as his gaze was fixated on Sonia. Gundam noticed this and waved his hand in front of him.

_"This pink haired fool is staring at my princess. I won't have any of it." -Gundam_

"Excuse me." Gundam said, snapping his fingers at Souda, seeming to get the mechanic out of his trance.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I want to know why you're staring at my fair maiden." Sonia began overhearing their argument, but pretended not to notice.

"All I'm saying is that she's...well...eye candy! What young man can't resist looking at her fair skin and long, flowing, hair..." And this is where the mechanic goes back to staring at her, to which the animal breeder scoffs.

"Stare at her all you want, you're not winning any favors from her." And Gundam went back to Sonia's side.

Meanwhile, love was in the air as Phoenix and Saionji were talking with each other away from camp. The dancer gave Phoenix an adorable look, to which Phoenix fawned over.

_"Hey, a girl takes what she can get." -Saionji_

"I've been meaning to ask Phoenix. What do you do for a living?" She asked.

"I'm a defense attorney." Phoenix said. "And I do a pretty good job at it."

"I say it's a fitting job for a man like you Mr. Wright."

Phoenix vaguely remembered something Saionji said to her earlier. "You mentioned something about an alliance earlier. I'm game."

"It's a deal!" Saionji quickly shook on it and continued on her morning walk. Phoenix joined her on that.

Disperazione Day 11

The black buffed tribe returned to camp where Nicole greeted everyone. Kurzuyuu wasn't as welcoming.

"Look Nicole, you're not lasting long here. So you might as well hope we win immunity again." The gangster coldly stated.

_"I lost my allies back at Speranza, now I'm here at Disperazione and I'm low on the totem pole." -Nicole_

So the keyblade wielder spotted Caleb, and slowly went over to him. She held her hands up in surrender, but jokingly. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Your brother hasn't razed an entire city to the ground yet?"

Caleb rolled his eyes. "We getting the family back together?"

"No, that's not it. I just talked to Kurzuyuu, and he said my time here is short. So, until I get back with my old allies, can we call a truce?"

The young boy thought about this for a minute, then said, "You got a deal Nicole. We got each other's backs for now, then all bets are off come the merge."

"That was the plan."

_"So uh, for those who don't know, Nicole and I were allies during Karmel Isles. We promised never to talk about it, like ever." -Caleb_

Meanwhile, Kurzuyuu and Pekoyama took one last stab at finding the idol.

_"This is my one chance to get some insurance here. If I don't find that idol, I'm screwed over pretty badly." -Kurzuyuu_

And after a half hour of looking...

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... "I found it." Pekoyama whispered to her childhood friend, revealing the idol. Kurzuyuu smiled maliciously.

"Excellent work. Now those fools won't know what him them now."

_"My intuition just felt it was buried, and so I kept digging, and there it was." -Pekoyama_

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE Day 12

"Come on in guys!" The hosts called, and the 15 players came into the challenge area.

"First thing, immunity." Hanamura gave Alicia back the idol. "Immunity once again is up for grabs."

"Today's challenge," Flash explained, his gesture going to a corn maze, "is going to be a corn maze. One by one, four members of your tribe will race in there and find a bag. Once all four of your tribes bags are brought back, one member of your tribe needs to open them up to get the puzzle pieces inside. Complete the puzzle first, and you win immunity."

"Yeah, one question. Why a corn maze?" Owari asked.

"Someone sent it in as an idea." Flash explained. (i.e., Flash's mother.)

"We'll give you guys a minute or two to strategize, and we'll get started." Alicia added.

Maze

Speranza (in order): Gundam, Sonia, Souda, Koizumi

Disperazione (in order): Pekoyama, Caleb, Nicole, Ibuki

Puzzle

Speranza: Hinata

Disperazione: Nanami

"Those running the maze, take these." Alicia said, handing the maze runners a pendant with a Monokuma head on it.

"What's the purpose of those?" Nicole asked.

"In case they get lost in there of course." They all anime sweatdropped, but otherwise got ready for the challenge.

"Survivors ready?" Flash asked, then the hosts shouted at the same time, "GO!"

Right off the bat, Gundam and Pekoyama raced into the maze to find a white or black bag respectively, in which the animal breeder came out first, dragging a white drawstring bag back to the start and over to Hinata, allowing Sonia to go in. Pekoyama came out a few seconds later, now Caleb darted inside the corn maze.

_"I don't mean to brag, but I'm pretty good at these kind of mazes." -Caleb_

He found a black drawstring bag and carried it back to the start, at the same time as Sonia for when she came out of the maze, meaning Souda and Nicole went in at around the same time.

Once all the drawstring bags were brought back, Hinata and Nanami began piecing the puzzle together. Everything was going well for both tribes...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... But for Hinata, puzzles were his second nature. "Flash!" He shouted. The teen boy host went to check the puzzle and shouted,

"Speranza wins immunity!" The white buffed tribe cheered wildly, and on the other tribe of course, Kurzuyuu cussed once again as he kicked a nearby tree in anger.

"Way to go Speranza, a job well done. Here you go." Alicia handed the immunity idol to Koizumi, and they headed back to camp.

"Disperazione, I hate to say it, but Tribal Council is in your future. See you tonight." Flash waved them goodbye as they went back to camp.

(Took me long enough to get this done! Sorry, but I got writer's block. Hey, no one can be perfect, but oh well. Read, Follow, Favorite and REVIEW! And if you do happen to drop a review, here's some food for thought.

If you could pick one character from this season of Survivor to return to play again, who would that be?

Anyway, laters! -Flash)


	9. Tribal Council 4 (Disperazione)

(Flash: Heheheheh...ooh we got an amazing tribal council for you guys. Let's get right to it.

Alicia: Upupupupupu...

Twogami: Should I be worried?

Flash: Yup.)

(The Reviews!

TheJoker21: It was about time that ship sets sail. XD

CristinaDragneel: Hey thanks for the review! Komaeda returning...that would be an interesting concept. You'll see in due time if that comes true or not...

)

Disperazione Day 12

The tribe wasn't very happy to go to Tribal Council tonight.

_"And just when I can rest easy, I'm going to Tribal Council again." -Nicole_

The keyblade wielder went to go meet Caleb. "I've been hearing Kurzuyuu's name a lot. I've also been hearing Pekoyama's."

Caleb raised an eyebrow. "Eh? And you want me to decide on who we're getting out of here?" Nicole did nod, but also noticed Nanami sitting under a tree by her lonesome.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I...have been playing double agent for the alliances in this tribe. I thought this would be a good idea, but I don't think it is anymore." Nanami confided. She let out a heavy sigh and a slight yawn.

"You've been doing fine...up until Kurzuyuu told you to stay loyal to him. What does that tell you about him?"

"I think it tells me that he has some sort of secret to him." And Nanami seemed to be right on that statement.

_"There's obviously a hidden trophy or achievement with Kurzuyuu. I just have that gut feeling about him." -Nanami_

Meanwhile, Hanamura and Ibuki were talking with Owari about the vote.

"So who're we voting for?" Owari asked. Hanamura didn't care at this point about Pekoyama. He would do whatever to make the gymnast happy.

"Um, Owari? Who do you think we should vote for?" The chef asked.

"I told you this already, we're voting Kurzuyuu out of here and that's that." She stated firmly. "He's the reason big man Nidai got voted out."

"Well if that's who you want out then sure. I'll vote for Kurzuyuu tonight."

_"If Hanamura is as big of a flirt as I think he is...I can use this to my advantage in the long run." -Owari_

Kurzuyuu and Pekoyama, believe it or not, were also meeting.

"So I've been hearing your name around camp quite a bit." Pekoyama stated.

"Feh. Losers. The lot of them don't know what they're doing." The gangster huffed. "We're voting for Nanami no matter what. That two timing narcoleptic backstabber needs to go."

_"If Kurzuyuu goes tonight, I will be nothing but a ronin in this game. I will do my absolute best to make sure he stays tonight. In fact, this idol, *shows the idol* is the answer to my problem." -Pekoyama_

And within due time, the Disperazione tribe arrived at Tribal Council, but Alicia was the only one there. Flash was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Flash?" Nanami asked.

"He came down with a stomach bug, so he's resting up in the medic's tent tonight. He should be fine in a day or two." She explained. (Note, the stomach bug didn't happen to me.)

"Weakling." Kurzuyuu chuckled under his breath.

"So another tribal council," Alicia began. "obvious you guys don't want to be here. Is anyone wanting someone out of this tribe?" Kurzuyuu raised his hand, and just looked at the co-host. "Kurzuyuu, you seem eager."

"Heck yeah I am, Alicia. There's a weasel in our tribe, and that traitor has to go. You know, to let the poison out." He explained. Everyone looked around, even Pekoyama, blending in with the confusion as they all murmured about the thought someone would be against them.

"Okay, so it seems there's mutiny in this tribe. Nicole, it's not you, right?"

The keyblade wielder shook her head. "Absolutely not. I think Kurzuyuu's bluffing to send us all in a panic."

"And you think that is the case tonight?"

"Precisely. I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I've got this gut feeling."

"Alright then. Hanamura, how are you going to vote tonight?" Alicia asked.

"I'm going to vote with my heart tonight. Right now, I'm doing what I can to stay in this tribe, and I think my heart is going to decide for me." The chef said.

"Pekoyama, what about you? You got anything special for your vote tonight?"

"Nothing that I wish to speak of. I'm ready to vote." The swordswoman said.

"Alright then. It's time to vote. You already know the rundown here, but by the end of this, the eight of you will only be seven. Ibuki, you're first up to vote." And the guitarist got up and went over to the parchment.

Ibuki: Ibuki thinks that Hanamura was right. But outside the game, Ibuki hopes we can still be friends. (Pekoyama)

Caleb goes to vote.

Nanami goes to vote.

Pekoyama: If it's what Kurzuyuu wants, he'll get it. (Nanami)

Nicole goes to vote.

Hanamura: My heart's telling me this is the right choice. Here goes nothing. (Kurzuyuu)

Kurzuyuu scrawls down his vote angrily and stuffs his vote into the urn, stomping back to his seat.

Owari is the last one to vote, and when she does, she heads back to her seat as Alicia says,

"I'll go get the votes. It'll only take a few seconds." And she does so, bringing back the urn. "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol they wish to play, please do so now." Without hesitation, Pekoyama goes up to her and pulls out the idol.

"Play this on Kurzuyuu, please." After she does that, she goes back to her seat, a triumphant smile on her face.

"What were you thinking?" Kurzuyuu whispered under his breath.

"The rules of Survivor state that once a hidden immunity idol is played on someone, all votes counted against them will be negated. In other words, they won't count." And she pulled out the first vote. "First vote, Kurzuyuu. Does not count." The gangster is still in shock, realizing what Pekoyama had just done.

"Second vote, Nanami." The gamer is softly snoring, so Nicole taps her shoulder to wake her up.

"Third vote, Pekoyama. One vote for both Pekoyama and Nanami." The swordswoman solemnly nodded. Alicia pulled out another parchment.

"Fourth vote, Kurzuyuu. Does not count." He goes from shock to worry as he looks at his childhood friend, whispering, "What were you thinking?"

"Fifth vote, Pekoyama. Two votes Pekoyama, one vote Nanami." The swordswoman nods again, accepting of the votes against her.

"Sixth vote, Nanami. Two votes for both Pekoyama and Nanami." The gamer was in understanding, and looked at Kurzuyuu. Pulling out another parchment, Alicia says,

"Fourth person voted out of Survivor Southern Island is..." Slowly opening the parchment, she read...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

... "Peko Pekoyama. Three votes is enough for you. Bring me your torch." She nods and slowly does so, looking back at Kurzuyuu, in which a tear comes to his eye. A single, lone tear falls off his cheek and onto the ground. Planting her torch in the ground, she accepted her fate as Alicia stated,

"Pekoyama, your tribe has spoken." And she snuffed Pekoyama's torch without another word, then added, "Time for you to go." After giving one last goodbye hug to Kurzuyuu, she left the tribal council area. "That certainly wasn't expected. Though was voting her out the smart thing to do, or was it seeing as she took the bullet for her friend and ally? We shall soon see. Grab your things, head back to camp. G'night." And the remaining seven did so.

**Pekoyama's Last Words: I honestly hoped that Kurzuyuu and I could have stayed in this game together longer than I wanted to. But in the end, it just didn't happen. I wish him the best as I leave this game. Good luck, Disperazione.**

The votes!

Kurzuyuu (Did not count)- Owari, Hanamura, Ibuki

Pekoyama- Caleb, Nicole, Nanami

Nanami- Pekoyama, Kurzuyuu

(And another one bites the dust. Pekoyama...she had so much going for her, so much potential and she threw it all away just to protect Kurzuyuu. Because of what she did during the whole Chapter 2, I just had to have her go out like this. Other than that, I liked her character, especially during her last moments when she saved Kurzuyuu's life. That had earned her my undying respect seeing as that's a true test of friendship in my book.)

(Leave in the reviews your opinions about Pekoyama. Also, here's some food for thought once again:

Put yourself in the shoes of one of the remaining players in this game. What can they do differently to improve their chances of winning?)

(Anyway, until next time! -Flash)


	10. Episode 5 The Bigger They Are

(Flash: Everyone loves an idol play. At least I think so.

Twogami: So...your point?

Flash: Pekoyama's idol play that cost her the money.

Twogami: Ah, I see.)

(The Reviews!

TheJoker21: That was the plan to split the votes, but I had been thinking about Kurzuyuu and Pekoyama's relationship in the franchise. And when I remembered that she had used herself as a human shield to save Kurzuyuu's life in her execution, I just had to have her take the bullet.

)

_Previously, on Survivor..._

_Saionji was happy to see that Tsumiki had willingly get herself voted out of the game, and that would secure her the idol plan with Koizumi. Meanwhile, Gundam and Sonia made a final two pact called the 'Love Conquers All' plan._

_At Disperazione, Kurzuyuu suspected Nanami of being a double agent in his alliance, so he privately called her out on it. She was distressed, and Owari was first to come to her side. Nanami went to go see Caleb, who had been revealed to be living away from the main camp. After realizing what Nanami truly intended to do, he was grateful for her actions of preventing a rock draw._

_A tribal swap was revealed to the survivors, where Souda and Nicole had swapped tribes. Souda went to Speranza, and Nicole went to Disperazione._

_Back at Speranza, the mechanic's undivided attention went straight to Sonia. Gundam didn't like this and the two exchanged words. Also, Saionji and Phoenix also did some bonding of their own, solidifying their alliance together._

_Back at Disperazione, Nicole wasn't as warmly greeted. Kurzuyuu told the keyblade wielder her time was short in this tribe, and made the choice to align with her old ally Caleb and joining his alliance. At the time, Kurzuyuu and Pekoyama went looking for a hidden immunity idol, and found one after thirty minutes of looking._

_The challenge involved a corn maze, drawstring bags, and a puzzle. Speranza won that, just so you know._

_Before Tribal Council, the vote was going to either be Pekoyama, Kurzuyuu, or Nanami. The votes would have been a tie, but Pekoyama played the idol on Kurzuyuu, sealing her fate as Peko Pekoyama was the fourth person voted out of the game. Only 14 are left. Who will be voted out next? Find out...now._

**Speranza: Hinata, Saionji, Gundam, Sonia, Koizumi, Souda, Phoenix**

**Disperazione: Nanami, Nicole, Hanamura, Kurzuyuu, Owari, Ibuki, Caleb**

Disperazione Day 13

Kurzuyuu was still silent as the tribe woke up that day. Whenever someone tried talking to him, he brushed their comments aside.

_"So last night we voted out Pekoyama...I think we made the wrong choice and may get a bad ending here..." -Nanami_

Caleb, Nanami and Nicole met up outside of camp. "What else could we have done? That idol screwed her over." The young boy stated.

"She could have saved herself or just let a revote occur and see what would happen, but she bit the bullet for Kurzuyuu." Nicole added.

Caleb shook his head. "I should have known. It was all too obvious."

Nanami yawned as she woke up from her nap. "What was all too obvious?"

"Kurzuyuu's affiliation. His behavior, his outfit, and Pekoyama acting like his assistant...he's Yakuza."

_"I don't know much about Japanese culture seeing as I'm American, but I can think of the Yakuza being the Japanese form of the Mafia. So with this in mind, Kurzuyuu is going down next Tribal Council." -Caleb_

Speranza Day 13

The tribe was busy doing tribe things. Gundam and Souda were exchanging 'friendly' words between each other.

"Tell me. What do you see in Sonia?" The mechanic asked.

"And why should I tell you, of all people?" Gundam scoffed.

"Sonia seems like a nice girl, and I think it's strange that of all people, she's hanging out with you." This earned Souda a nasty glare from the animal breeder.

_"This Souda fellow...I hate him with every fiber of my being. And no matter how hard I try, I can't strike him with a bolt of lightning or send him into the pits of purgatory. It sucks." -Gundam_

Phoenix and Saionji were conversing with Hinata and Koizumi while they were collecting wood. "I was thinking about what we should do next." The Ultimate Hope stated.

"If I could propose a thought," Saionji began. "maybe we could team up and be a final four alliance?" Hinata's ahoge pricked up, but the other three didn't pay much attention to it.

_"With Saionji's behavior earlier, I just can't trust her as of late. She's tricky, she's mean, and I still don't see what Nicole saw in her." -Hinata_

"I think we'll do that." Phoenix said, nodding to Saionji's plan.

_"Phoenix, while I may be younger than him, I still like him. But...from what we've been doing the past few days...I just don't know. I just don't have the slightest bit of clue if I should backstab him or not." -Saionji_

Back at camp, while Gundam and Souda were arguing, Sonia watched them from afar. She was a bit disheartened to hear their words. As she took a seat on one of the logs, she noticed that a portion of it was hollowed out. Reaching in, she found a slip of paper that was nothing other than an idol clue.

_"I'm not certain if I should tell my dark lord about this idol clue or not. I trust him, but with Souda around, he might be able to sniff us out." -Sonia_

The princess pockets the clue after reading it and just goes back to watching Souda and Gundam have a nothing fight.

Disperazione Day 14

Hanamura was busy tending to the fire and cooking several fish that Owari had caught. And the gymnast was busy working on a spear.

_"Right now, I'm fashioning myself a spear so I can fish properly. I mean, grabbing them with your bare hands is an option...but now that I think of it, you'd have to have a strong grip if that'll actually work." -Owari_

"Oi Hanamura?" She asked. "You're not having any trouble with those fish are you?"

"Not at all, dear." The chef replied. He took the machete and handed it to her, then looked away as Owari chopped off the fish heads.

"You leave the gutting to me." She firmly stated.

_"And I get this crazy idea to have Owari in my alliance with Ibuki. She might not accept, but I think if I pull the right strings, this can be pulled off." -Hanamura_

"So um, while you're busy with that," Owari looked up at the chef, who was talking to her. "can I ask if you'd be in an alliance with me and Ibuki?" Hanamura hoped this would work.

The gymnast thought about this, then said, "I'll keep it in mind, boy."

_"Joining an alliance with the floaters on this tribe...I mean, we could get Kurzuyuu for numbers, but I want his sorry hide out of here if we go to tribal council." -Owari_

Meanwhile, Kurzuyuu was still in shock over what Pekoyama did. His childhood friend, sealed the envelope on her own fate in the game to save him from being eliminated...and she was gone like that. Tears continually flowed from his eyes, but then he shook his head. No, the yakuza gangster needed to fight and stay alive on this tribe. He just had to yet felt like that was a steep uphill battle. "I'll keep going for you Pekoyama..." He muttered under his breath. "I swear it..."

_"They always say, 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall.' That does apply to me actually, since of course as you all know, the Kurzuyuu family yakuza is the largest one in Japan. So that does make me a threat in everyone's eyes. Either I try to stay alive...or just accept what I have." -Kurzuyuu_

Back with the small group of Caleb, Nicole and Nanami, the gamer rolls over on her back during her nap. "Two weeks already?" She asked her allies.

"Yes Nanami, it's been two weeks." The keyblade wielder informed. "And I have to say it. A lot more peaceful this game."

This peaked Nanami's interest. "Why's that?"

Nicole shrugged off the question. "I'd rather not say, Nanami. What happened back there, stays back there."

"We had to swear never to speak of what happened back there ever again." Caleb added in. "Just...never mind." He noticed clouds rolling in. "We've got another rainstorm coming again."

"There's a challenge later today. So we could get the items we need to keep dry. At least, I think so." Nanami replied.

_"With Owari's strength, my speed and Nicole's speed combined, and Nanami's skill with puzzles, I think we can pull off this reward challenge today." -Caleb_

REWARD CHALLENGE Day 14

"Come on in guys!" The hosts called. Flash was feeling much better today as the remaining contestants came to the challenge area.

"Speranza, look at the new Disperazione tribe. Peko Pekoyama voted out last tribal council." Alicia said. Only a few were confused, but otherwise didn't care.

"So now that I've got a clean bill of health from the medics here, who's ready for a reward challenge?" Flash asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay then! For today's challenge, the objective is quite simple actually. A pair of players will be in the water and out to get a ring that is hanging on a pole out in the water. Get it back to your flagpole, and your tribe scores a point. It's...not that simple. The other team will be trying to stop you. This challenge will get pretty physical, so be ready for it. First tribe to three points, wins reward."

"Want to know what you're all playing for?" Alicia asked. Everyone was interested. "Your reward this time shall be not only a second bag of rice...you'll also be playing for several stacks of wood to do with what you please. And, a tarp. Worth it?" Once again, everyone nodded in excitement.

"Alright then. I'll give you guys a moment to strategize and we'll get started." Flash stated.

ROUND 1

"For Speranza we got Saionji and Hinata, and for Disperazione we got Owari and Ibuki. Survivors ready? GO!" And with that, the classical dancer darted straight for the ring, the water restricting her movement but was still pretty fast. Owari followed her, and when Saionji grabbed the ring, the gymnast tackled her opponent and wrestled the ring from her. Hinata tried to stop her...

.

.

.

.

...but the Ultimate Hope was shoved to the side, leaving Owari to return to the flagpole. "Owari gets it back! Disperazione up 1-0!" Alicia called.

ROUND 2

"For Speranza, going this time will be Sonia and Gundam. For Disperazione, Kurzuyuu and Nanami. Survivors ready? GO!" With that, all four players raced toward the ring, the animal breeder grabbing it first. Kurzuyuu wouldn't allow this as he grabbed hold of the ring and tried dragging him toward the Disperazione flagpole...

.

.

.

...but then, Sonia got in on the action, the two white buffed tribe members got to the flagpole just before Nanami could get to them.

"Sonia and Gundam get it back to the flagpole! Speranza ties this game up 1-1!" Flash shouted.

ROUND 3

"For Speranza, Phoenix and Koizumi going at it. For Disperazione, Hanamura and Ibuki trying their luck. Survivors ready? GO!" The foursome ran toward the flagpole, Phoenix running right into it as Koizumi grabbed the ring and made her return to Speranza's flagpole, though Ibuki stopped the photographer dead in her tracks as the two girls struggled for control over the ring...

.

.

.

.

...and surprising everyone, in a fit of strength, Ibuki manages to return to the flagpole with the ring. "Ibuki bringing it back for Disperazione, now up 2-1!" Alicia calls.

ROUND 4

"Alright, Speranza, you need to get this point. If Disperazione gets this next point, they win reward." Flash reminded.

"Anyway, Souda and Saionji going for Speranza, Caleb and Nicole going for Disperazione. Survivors ready? GO!" The fourth and possibly final round began as all four players rushed toward the ring. Caleb and Souda went for it as Nicole grabbed Saionji by the shoulders and restrained her from moving toward the ring. However...

"Break her wrist!" Hanamura shouted to Nicole. "Break her wrist!" This shocked both hosts.

"What?" They both asked in unison.

"Break her wrist, you know, break her hold?" The chef replied. Alicia shook her head and went back to watching the challenge. With Caleb and Souda fighting for a grip on the ring, Saionji finally broke free from Nicole's restraint and rushed over to help Souda...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...but unfortunately for both Speranza tribe members, despite their combined efforts, Caleb was able to pull the ring back to Disperazione's flagpole.

"And Caleb brings it back! DISPERAZIONE WINS REWARD!" Alicia shouted. The black buffed tribe cheered. And once everyone got dried off, Flash said,

"Way to go Disperazione. We'll have your reward sent to your camp. You all can head back. Speranza, we don't have anything for you. Later."

Speranza Day 14

The tribe wasn't very happy upon returning.

_"And we had a good chance too! Darn it!" -Saionji_

"It's alright. We can get wood if we need it, and we still got our tarp." Hinata tried raising morale.

"Fool, don't you get it? We need to keep winning challenges and keep putting our opponents at a disadvantage." Gundam snapped.

"Geez, no need to be so rude about it." The Ultimate Hope rolled his eyes and went fishing with Koizumi and Saionji.

"So we voting for Gundam if we lose?" Saionji asked. "Or the pink haired idiot?"

"You mean Souda?" Koizumi inquired. "Maybe. He seems dumb enough to put on our alliance and we can bring him to the chopping block come due time." The trio nodded to that idea.

Back at the fire, Gundam and Sonia were talking. "That really wasn't very nice of you, dark lord." Sonia reprimanded.

"It is not in my nature to care about those that are not my allies, Sonia." Gundam answered. "But as for those who are...especially you...I do care about them."

_"I'll be honest with you here, public television. Sonia holds a special place in the swirling abyss that is my heart. And it is one that shall not be leaving easily." -Gundam_

"Why that's very sweet of you, dark lord." The princess smiled upon hearing those words.

Disperazione Day 14

The tribe was happy they won, seeing their reward had been delivered in the form of a care package.

_"We came, we saw, we took no prisoners! This is the kind of thing I like seeing in Survivor. The competitive edge that comes out in people...it shows their true colors." -Owari_

Owari and Caleb helped unload everything from the care package box, then wondered. "I wonder if the box itself is part of the reward." Caleb joked. Sadly, it was not as the box was taken back from the tribe via production. But that was off camera.

Hanamura began counting the wood, or so it seemed. But in reality, he was searching for something.

_"I don't know if you guys can guess, but I'm looking for a clue to the hidden immunity idol located in the reward. With luck, it should be there." -Hanamura_

After a few minutes of looking, the chef couldn't find it. "Darn..." He muttered. "oh well." And Hanamura tossed a log into the fire to fuel it and began to cook some of the rice they had.

Meanwhile, Caleb and Nanami were meeting at Caleb's makeshift shelter. He had managed to strengthen the canopy that was acting like a roof for him with Nicole's help earlier. "So what's on your mind, Nanami?" He asked.

"Are we really going to vote out Kurzuyuu?" She asked. "If we lose immunity of course."

"I'm sad to say we'll have to if that ever happens." Caleb hollowly responded.

_"And just when I think Kurzuyuu can get a Phoenix Down...I guess I was wrong." -Nanami_

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE Day 15

"Come on in guys!" The hosts called. The 14 contestants came into the challenge area.

"First things, Speranza, hand it over." Koizumi did so, handing the idol back to Flash. "Immunity is once again up for grabs. For today's challenge, we're doing the classic schoolyard game of dodgeball. I hated getting pegged with dem balls in grade school, and now you shall all feel my pain." Everyone looked at each other, unnerved.

"But there's no need to worry." Alicia reassured. "Flash, if you would?"

"With pleasure." With that, the teen boy host dragged out a box from god knows where, and showed the contents to everyone.

"Hey! These aren't rubber!" Saionji complained. "These are foam!"

"Exactly." Flash responded. "We were going to use rubber, but production scrapped that idea since we don't want any unnecessary lawsuits or angry fanboys and fangirls coming after us with murderous intentions. Whichever comes first." This caused everyone to groan.

"Stop, breaking, it!" Caleb laughed.

"Anyway, please for the love of Fenrir tell me you've played dodgeball at least once in your lives." Everyone nodded. "Good, now we don't have to explain. But the last tribe standing at the end, wins immunity."

"We shall give you a moment to strategize, and then we shall get started." Flash stated, then the two tribes did so. "Alright, here we go! Three on three game going down here! For Speranza, we got Saionji, Koizumi and Phoenix. For Disperazione, we got Kurzuyuu, Owari and Caleb. Survivors ready?" Then both hosts shouted, "GO!"

The three on three dodgeball match began with Saionji racing to the center line and grabbing a few of the foam dodgeballs, than quickly retreating. After tossing one to Koizumi, the photographer threw it right at Kurzuyuu, hitting the gangster dead center in his gut, getting him out of the game.

_"First out in a childish sport like this. Feh, whatever. Like I care about this." -Kurzuyuu_

Owari ran to the center line, nearly stepped over (but quickly retracted a step or two) and threw a dodgeball as hard as she could at Saionji. Time seemed to slow down as Phoenix ran over and took the foam projectile for his comrade, acting as a human shield for the classical dancer. The lawyer was promptly hit in the chin and sent flying a few feet, anime style. Though amazingly, he got back up and went to bench as if nothing ever happened.

_"When Phoenix took that ball for me...I was touched by that act of bravery. You know what? I'm winning this challenge for him! FOR PHEONIX!" -Saionji_

After Koizumi and Owari got themselves out at the same time, it was down to Saionji and Caleb for both sides. He had all the dodgeballs on his side of the court, Saionji didn't have one. But she made a hand motion that said it all in a teasing and playful way. 'Bring it.' And bring it he did. One by one, Caleb threw foam projectile by foam projectile at the dancer, but that turned out of be a bad idea, as Saionji, graceful as a swan, dodged masterfully, all while keeping her poise. Though as one came straight at her, it seemed to hit her in the chest, but...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Saionji held her hand up, showing the caught dodgeball. "Saionji makes the catch! SPERANZA WINS IMMUNITY!" Alicia called. The whole tribe was practically grateful of Saionji's skill.

_"Now I know why Saionji was worthwhile to keep around. Her dexterity? Fearsome." -Hinata_

"Speranza, you pulled out just fine. No one's terribly injured at all?" Flash asked, everyone confirming they would live. "Good." Then he handed the immunity idol to Hinata, and watched them head back to camp.

"Disperazione, I can't say the same for you. Tribal Council is in your future, and your tribe will be down to six by tomorrow. See you tonight." Alicia said, watching the black buffed tribe return to camp.

(THAT. TOOK. FOREVER TO TYPE. But, it's finally over with. Tribal Council will be up soon, and I hope I can keep updating this story, what with high school coming around and whatnot. So like always, drop a review and show this story some love. Also, if we pass 1000 views on this bad boy, I will be the happiest teen alive. Also, here's some food for thought:

Give yourself a real life SHSL Title. What would it be?

Mine would be SHSL Pokemon Trainer. But that's just me. Later!)


	11. Tribal Council 5 (Disperazione)

(Flash: WE DID IT! Over 1000 Views! I said it at the beginning that this is Survivor like no other, seeing as this is the first ever Survivor Season featuring Dangan Ronpa characters in it and might I say it's become popular!

Alicia: See? What'd I tell you?

Flash: Pour the champagne we are partying hard tonight!

Alicia: But we're both underaged...

Flash: Right...

Twogami: The all important disclaimers. Spike Chunsoft owns the students from SDR2, including myself. Capcom owns Phoenix Wright, Nintendo and Game Freak own Southern Island, Nicole isn't owned by Flash, and Alicia is owned by Mastermind Enoshima Alicia. Only Caleb and Flash are owned by flashfire912.)

(The Reviews!

Guest: Thank you for your chapter 9 review and I'm glad to hear your opinions on this story. The whole 'past season' thing really does need clarification so I'll give it some light. You see, that was a forum game that I took part in some time ago and after doing it was inspired to write this. The only OC character I own is Caleb, Nicole belongs to someone else, and Phoenix is of course, a protag in Ace Attorney. For the research thing, I can't help you there seeing as I don't want to confide in the details. Sorry about that. :P As for the game itself, I respect you don't like spoilers. But there are translated walkthroughs on YouTube and since I don't have a PSP, you kinda know where I went with getting my information on the canon characters.

)

Disperazione Day 15

When the tribe returned, the vote seemed pretty obvious. And Kurzuyuu seemed pretty crushed by this fact, but didn't appear to be bothered.

_"When Pekoyama got her torch snuffed, I knew it was game over for me. But at least I'll get to be back with her once my torch gets snuffed. Feh. It was nice knowing these guys for as long as I lasted." -Kurzuyuu_

Caleb and Nanami were chatting at their shelter. "So it seems Kurzuyuu's going down tonight." The gamer girl stated.

"Yeah. It's a shame he's going to go home." Caleb shook his head. "I'm actually going to miss him, honestly."

_"Without Kurzuyuu, he was kind of a swing vote if we got to the merge. But without him, this tribe is now split down the middle, since I know for a fact that Hanamura and Owari got something going on, and Nanami, Nicole and I are in an alliance." -Caleb_

Around the fire, Hanamura and Owari were chatting with Ibuki. "It's obvious who's going tonight?" The chef asked.

"Yeah, Kurzuyuu's going to get the axe tonight." Owari boldly stated. "You wanted you, me and Ibuki to be allied? You got yourself a deal."

Ibuki was a bit shocked and happy to hear that. "Ibuki just knows we're going to make the final three!"

Hanamura chuckled at that. "Nice to see you're on board with Owari joining up with us."

However, someone was watching them, really bummed that tonight would be the night his torch would get snuffed. He watched the trio around the fire chat and laugh, while he hung back, just watching them. "I'm going to be with you soon Peko..." He mused. "really, really soon." His vote would be pure throwaway tonight, but who to pick?

And soon, the seven remaining Disperazione tribe members arrived at Tribal Council, but Flash was the only one there. "Alicia is out inflicting despair right now, so she asked me to handle tonight's vote. So-" He was cut off by Kurzuyuu.

"I know it's going to be me." He stated, almost unwillingly. "But let me just say this first."

"Alright Kurzuyuu." Flash said. "The floor is yours." The yakuza nodded and faced his fellow tribe members.

"I know these past fifteen days I've been a bit of a jerk lately. But that was before Pekoyama threw her shot at the million away by saving me. That made me realize that I had to keep going for her. And because of that, I am here talking to you tonight. So before you put my name down, please think about it for a second or two." And with that, he took his seat again.

"Well that was a bold claim by you, Kurzuyuu. Caleb, has your opinion changed about him at all due to that?" The boy shook his head.

"Not at all Flash." Caleb said. "Since I know exactly who he is and what he is. He belongs to the most powerful yakuza in all of Japan, and Pekoyama was acting like his workhorse."

"Does anyone want to add anything against or for Kurzuyuu tonight?" Nanami was the only one that stood, walked over to Kurzuyuu, and embraced him in a hug.

"You did your best Kurzuyuu. Pekoyama would be proud of you right now." She comforted. That brought tears to the yakuza gangster's eyes, feeling his face flush as he returned the hug.

"I can safely say this season has had some emotional tribal councils, and this one has been no exception, but it's time for the vote." Nanami returned to her seat after Flash said that. "And Kurzuyuu, you're first up to vote." He nodded and went up to the parchment.

Kurzuyuu: Throwaway vote. I still think you should have gone instead of me. (Ibuki)

Owari: This is for Nidai, you son of a...ah, I'd rather not say. (Kurzuyuu)

Ibuki goes to vote.

Caleb goes to vote.

Nanami goes to vote.

Nicole goes to vote.

Hanamura goes to vote.

"I'll go get the votes. I'll only be a moment." Flash went to go get the urn, and said, "If anyone wishes to play a hidden immunity idol, do so now." No one did. "Once I read the votes, the decision is final and that person will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. First vote, Ibuki." The guitarist shrugged it off. Flash pulled out another parchment and said,

"Fifth person voted out of Survivor Southern Island is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

... "Fuyuhiko Kurzuyuu. And for tonight, one vote is enough." The gangster nodded and slowly got up from his seat, bringing his torch with him. After placing it in the slot, Flash said, "Kurzuyuu, your tribe has spoken." And snuffed the torch. "Time for you to go." After waving goodbye to his tribe, Kurzuyuu left the game slightly relived, but mainly bummed. "Once again, another emotional tribal council is in the books. Kurzuyuu, from the looks of things, will be missed. Grab your stuff, head back to camp, G'night." The remaining six did so.

**Kurzuyuu's Last Words: I tried, I really did. But in the end, it just wasn't meant to be. If Pekoyama or I won, the money would have gone to the same place after all. I guess I'll be seeing her at the loser lounge. Nanami, my best wishes from all of the family upon you. Win this game for us, will ya?**

The Votes!

Kurzuyuu- Nanami, Nicole, Hanamura, Owari, Ibuki, Caleb

Ibuki- Kurzuyuu

(So...another one gone. Kurzuyuu really rubbed me the wrong way at the beginning, but changed when Chapter 3 rolled around for the better. Though that attitude just...lingered. Even though he grew a better respect for the people around him after he lost Pekoyama. I just had to feel sorry for his loss. Though he did make it to the end of the game and survived the final trial, Kurzuyuu was just...I just don't get what people saw in him. And maybe I never will, but that's just me.)

(Drop a review and tell me what you thought about Kurzuyuu, since I already did. Also show some love for this story by reading, following, putting this as a favorite and review. As for regular updates, I shall try to get an Episode up every Friday, and Tribal Council on the following day (Saturday) if not, Sunday. Anyway, thanks! -Flash)


	12. Episode 6 The True Snake

(Alicia: And...that's done.

Flash: How was inflicting despair while I was gone?

Alicia: Do I even need to answer that?

Flash and Twogami: Nope.

Twogami: Disclaimers remain the same as stated on Chapter 11.

Flash: Shout out to TJBambi93 for this reason and this reason only. You, are a Survivor story, GOD! And...to UpOnTheThrone. That guy is a true friend to be around, and I love him like family for it.

Alicia: ...I'm just going to get on with our hosting job. *dons Matrix shades*)

(The Reviews!

CristinaDragneel: NUEZ! It's the end of the world as we know it! *Shot* Yeah, Kurzuyuu can be a respectable character come Chapter 3, but he was on the outs in his tribe. It was either throw someone under the bus or take his elimination like a man.

TheJoker21: Yeah, at the beginning of the game Kurzuyuu could rub everyone the wrong way (unless you like a guy that makes death threats and cusses like a sailor), though by the end I felt that he was a Jerk With a Heart of Gold. (He still cusses AFTER that whole morality crisis. Old habits die hard, I guess.)

Guest: It had to be done. The explaining part about it and the part with the past season. But hey, if you don't want spoilers, that's fine by me. No one's going to kill you over it.

)

_Previously, on Survivor..._

_With Pekoyama out of the game, Kurzuyuu had to turn things around for himself at Disperazione since he was on the outs in terms of allegiance. Caleb came to the realization that he was Yakuza, so his attention would be dead set on voting him out._

_At Speranza, Souda and Gundam were at each other's throats about Sonia, to which the princess in question was worried if they were making themselves targets by doing this. She found a clue to a hidden immunity idol, which relived her slightly. Also, Phoenix, Saionji, Hinata, and Koizumi made a final four pact to the end._

_At Disperazione, Hanamura made a final 3 deal with himself, Owari and Ibuki. Kurzuyuu vowed to keep going to avenge his childhood friend after her torch was snuffed. And for him, it was either accept the fact his game was over, or try to keep fighting._

_At the reward challenge, Disperazione had won. Not much happened except for Hanamura referencing someone from Survivor Caramoan._

_Back at Speranza, Hinata was criticized by Gundam, which he thought the Ultimate Hope was being too lighthearted with his approach to this game. Sonia told him this not in front of the others of course, but she realized that he did care about her._

_Back at Disperazione, Hanamura searched for the idol clue among the reward, but it was not there. Caleb and Nanami said that Kurzuyuu was going should they lose immunity. Which is exactly what happened at immunity challenge number 5 where Speranza had barely won thanks to Saionji's mad dancing skills._

_Before Tribal Council, the vote seemed obvious from the very beginning. At the vote, Kurzuyuu made one last effort by playing the sympathy card, although Nanami surprised everyone by hugging the yakuza gangster. His efforts weren't enough sadly, and in a 6-1 vote, Fuyuhiko Kurzuyuu became the fifth person voted out of Survivor Southern Island. Only 13 are left. Who will be voted out next? Find out...now._

**Speranza: Hinata, Saionji, Gundam, Sonia, Koizumi, Souda, Phoenix**

**Disperazione: Nanami, Nicole, Hanamura, Owari, Ibuki, Caleb**

Disperazione Day 16

The tribe now realized if they went to tribal again, they would be at a severe disadvantage.

_"So now that Kurzuyuu's been voted off, I think this tribe is split down the middle in terms of alliances. So either someone flips, or we leave our fate to the dreaded rocks." -Nanami_

"We're down the middle in terms of allegiance?" Caleb asked. "If so..."

"Then we have to stick together no matter what. We can't flip or else we'll be turned against each other, making us easier to beat." Nanami added. Nicole just listened to them talk.

_"I really need to make a big play here. I got to the merge once, and I'll do it again." -Nicole_

Speranza Day 16

Saionji and Phoenix were on their morning walk together, and decided to talk game plans.

_"I think if we're going to make the final two, we need to get the guys of Disperazione on our side. That way we have the numbers. And from what Saionji is telling me, we're going to systematically eliminate them by how much of a threat they pose." -Phoenix_

"So who's first to go come the merge?" Phoenix asked.

"Well...I think if we have to go, maybe Hinata. There's been something in his hair that pricks up and I just think it makes him untrustworthy." The classical dancer replied.

"But didn't we make a final four deal with him?" Saionji rolled her eyes playfully.

"Phoenix, there are some things in this world you just don't want to do. If someone doesn't seem trustworthy, you gun for them. If they are trusty and loyal to you, then you help them out the best you can."

_"Saionji's methods of playing this game seem to be the right way to go about things. Right now, I think I'm in a good position, so I think I'll keep it that way." -Phoenix_

Meanwhile, Souda and Koizumi were chatting at the beach while they were fishing. "So what do you want to talk about?" The photographer asked.

"Getting Gundam out of the game." Souda bluntly said. "So then I can make my move and tell Sonia I'm in love with her."

_"*sighs* Men. They have to always get it their way or else they aren't happy. I don't see the practical purpose in keeping them around, except for Hinata who I can trust. All the other men, anyone of them can be the true snake in this game." -Koizumi_

However, she didn't say anything past that, and just went back to fishing.

Hinata was meeting with Sonia and Gundam and wondered where they stood on things. "So I've been meaning to ask." The Ultimate Hope said. "Where do you stand on this game?"

"We plan on having our love conquer all." Gundam answered honestly. "I will be taking my princess with me to the end, and one of us will win."

_"When Gundam told me he was carrying Sonia to the end, if my alliance with Koizumi, Saionji and Phoenix is destroyed, I'll need a backup alliance come the merge. These two seem like candidates to me." -Hinata_

Hinata thought about something visibly, then asked, "I would like to be your goat to the final 3." This stunned both of them. After the two talked with each other in whisper, Gundam said,

"Your offer is one that will take deliberation between myself and my princess, logical one. But within due time, we shall let you know."

"Thank you." And Hinata walked off.

_"Hinata just walks up to us and offers to be our goat. He does remind me an awful lot of the savior to Novoselic...so I think I must put in a good word with dark lord and see where we go from here." -Sonia_

Disperazione Day 17

Once Nicole woke up, she looked at Caleb and Nanami and weighed her options.

_"I want to get in on my old allies good side in the merge, that way I have a guaranteed final 5. But I'll need to make a big move. One that can very well put Nanami in a lot of danger...but she's nothing more than an innocent bystander, and therefore shouldn't be in trouble...hopefully." -Nicole_

And so, the keyblade wielder went on over to Hanamura, who was cooking breakfast. He stopped to look at her, and stared jaw dropped.

_"Remember when I said Nicole looked nice enough? I was right..." -Hanamura_

"Hello Hanamura...how's our chef doing?" Nicole asked.

"D-doing wonderful, thanks for asking." He replied. "Care to join me in an alliance?"

"That's what I was hoping for." It was bad since Owari was watching them. She wasn't very happy to see this.

_"Hanamura! What are you DOING? I thought you were into me!" -Owari_

She stomped off unnoticed and went over to Ibuki. The guitarist quickly noticed her anger. "What's wrong-" But was cut off by Owari grumbling,

"Hanamura lied to me." She stated. "He said he only had eyes for me and now he's gone flirting with Nicole."

"What do you want Ibuki to do?" The guitarist asked.

"Come the merge, we take him out of the game. He'll still have my vote if we make the final 2." The gymnast explained.

_"I've been playing this game, and my new goal is to win this for big man Nidai. That's all I've been thinking about." -Owari_

"He's a good cook and all...but Ibuki will think about it." And the guitarist went back to working on something.

Speranza Day 17

Souda was out on a stroll in the woods, looking for something. "Now let's see...what'd be a good gift for Sonia?"

_"I think now's a better time than ever to pronounce my love for Sonia, and I don't care if it makes Gundam mad at me. I'm just doing this because I can." -Souda_

And soon enough, he found it. A beautiful, yellow, tropical flower. The mechanic looked around to make sure no one was looking, and took it, heading back to camp before anything could attack him.

Meanwhile, back at camp, Koizumi and Saionji watched Souda run back into camp with the flower.

"Oh this should be good..." The photographer rolled her eyes. Saionji just chuckled and watched him do this foolish thing.

_"The thing that's so funny to me is that Souda's really digging his own grave at the moment. It's almost sad to watch, but its mainly funny." -Saionji_

Sonia tilted her head in confusion as Souda approached her with the flower. "What's up, Souda?"

"Princess Sonia...I was madly in love with you when I first saw you in Hope's Peak. Will you be my partner in this game and accept this flower?" He hands her the yellow flower, and she accepts.

"As for being your partner, I'm sorry to say I must deliberate. I'll let you know by tomorrow if I accept your offer." And with that, she walked off. Saionji couldn't hold in her laughter and burst into hysterics, laughing and crying at the same time. Sand was getting all over her kimono, but she didn't care.

_"Men, I swear they will do anything to get their way in this game and outside of. Souda's going home next, mark my words." -Koizumi_

Meanwhile, Hinata and Phoenix were talking. "I don't know about you, but I think Saionji's worth it." Hinata said.

"Of course!" Phoenix replied in his best M. Bison impression.

"Even though you are taller than her and probably older...I can see how she can help you in the game."

"And how's that?"

"Think about it." The Ultimate Hope explained. "Especially since the jury will be picking the winner at the end of the game. If Saionji is there with you at the final tribal council, there's no way they'd give her a million dollars for her behavior in this game. So, they'd give you the prize instead." Phoenix wasn't very happy to hear his plan, but he didn't show it.

_"I was a little upset when Hinata explained his plan to go to the finals with Saionji and beat her. She really loves me, and I don't see what the problem in that is." -Phoenix_

_"Phoenix can see the logical side of this game, but I doubt he's going to be cutthroat in his actions with Saionji. Can't blame a guy for trying. A guy with an ahoge, of course." -Hinata_

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE Day 17

"Come on in guys!" Flash called. For whatever reason, Alicia was donning matrix shades. But, the remaining players came into the challenge area.

"Speranza, take a look at the new Disperazione tribe. Fuyuhiko Kurzuyuu voted out last tribal council." Saionji giggled at that, but no one really cared.

"Who's ready for today's immunity challenge?" Alicia asked. Everyone was excited. "Alright, first thing. Speranza, fork it over." Hinata did so, handing her the immunity idol.

"For today's challenge, one member of each tribe will be riding one of the legendary Eon Pokemon, Latias and Latios, through a ring course around the island. First one to return to the start line wins immunity for their tribe. Though that sounds straightforward...Alicia here will make it a little difficult for those people."

"And a Mastermind doesn't reveal her secrets...upupupu..." She chuckled.

"So give me a minute to summon them." And Flash ran off to summon the Legendary Pokemon duo, and in a few minutes, came back with them. "Speranza, the person you choose will be riding Latios, and the person from Disperazione will be riding Latias. Who will be riding for Speranza?"

Gundam stepped forward. "This is my chance to tame a beast of this caliber, so I shall be riding for Speranza."

"And who will be riding for Disperazione?" Alicia asked. Nanami stepped forward.

"Latias is a Dragon/Psychic Legendary Pokemon. It yields 3 Special Defense EVs upon being defeated and has eluded capture via its special down that refracts light and therefore can allow it to turn invisible." The gamer girl stated, then yawned.

"Um...okay then." Flash sweatdropped. "Anyway, we will begin the challenge once you guys are ready to go." So cue Alicia coming back with a catapult and several dozen water balloons. "What, if I may ask, are you doing?"

"To make it harder for them, I'm going to launch water balloons at them with this catapult." She explained. Flash sweatdropped again.

"Alright then...anyway, we need to get this challenge underway." Once Gundam and Nanami got on Latios and Latias respectively, Flash pulled out a green flag and stated, "Survivors ready? GO!" And he swung the flag down, the challenge underway. Nanami began riding Latias as if she'd done this her whole life, Gundam taking off shortly after.

_"We know this much. Even though I'm an SHSL Gamer, I still know enough about the Pokemon franchise to know how to ride one like I've done this my whole life. But in all honesty...I'm so excited...I've never felt so alive!" -Nanami_

The gamer girl passed through the first ring, and dodged the grapeshot of water balloons like a pro. Gundam however, had slight trouble dodging and was hit with two of the water balloons.

_"Riding a beast of this caliber is a privilege that I myself am able to enjoy. But no beast, Pokemon or not, can't be tamed by the legendary dark lord Gundam Tanaka!" -Gundam_

The two players in the immunity challenge continued passing through the rings and got hit by water balloons, getting wet and tuckered out, overtaking each other a few times...

.

.

.

.

.

.

..But only one could win, and Nanami was that winner as she flew to the finish line first, riding Latias with finesse. "DISPERAZIONE WINS IMMUNITY!" Flash called. Everyone one Disperazione hugged the gamer girl for the win. A few minutes later, they reconvened at the mats.

"Disperazione, nice work by Nanami today. Here you go." And Alicia handed her the immunity idol. "You guys rest easy tonight." They headed back.

"Speranza, after a two immunity challenge streak, one of you will be going home. Grab your stuff and head back to camp. See you tonight." Flash said, watching Speranza head back to camp.

(And that's finally done. Sorry this is late, had writer's block and dealing with internet trouble. Anyway, here's some food for thought:

Who's game are you watching and why?

Anyway, laters! -Flash)


	13. Tribal Council 6 (Speranza)

(Flash: Alright, Speranza's going to Tribal Council, so drama will be present! Enjoy!)

(The Reviews!

PaloozaChu: HAIZ! :D How ish chu? Are you enjoying the show so far? So nice to see you! :D

TheJoker21: That might be the case tonight...as the SoniaxGundam ship is taking on water at an alarming rate. Also keep in mind at this point Sonia's lost her spine to the dark side. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

)

Speranza Day 18

The tribe wasn't happy at all with their loss. Sonia was with Gundam, the princess doing her best to cheer him up.

_"I think my dark lord is going to be targeted by the tribe since he lost the challenge yesterday. In his defense, he did put up an honest effort." -Sonia_

The animal breeder noticed the flower and was upset. "Who gave you this?" He asked.

"Well...Souda did, but-" Then she was cut off.

"He's getting voted out tonight. I'll make sure of it." And he walked off. The princess sighed. Hinata was next to walk up to her.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Yeah...the dark lord is going to vote out Souda tonight." She confided. "Technically, I trust you enough to be in our alliance, since you do remind me of Novoselic's savior."

Hinata raised an eyebrow at that.

_"I remind her of Novoselic's savior? That's strange. Anyway, my plan is to throw around ideas with my original alliance and see who seems right to vote out tonight." -Hinata_

And the ahoge boy left Sonia to her musings, where he met up with Saionji, Phoenix and Koizumi. The classical dancer and lawyer were sitting close to each other. "So who seems ideal to vote out? It's obvious we have the numbers."

"Souda should go tonight. It's obvious Gundam will vote with us tonight." Koizumi quickly said. She was tempted to go on a banter about men, but decided against it.

"I was actually thinking Sonia should go. Maybe knocking out Gundam's only ally at this point of the game would be the wise thing to do since well...he needs to be knocked down a peg." Phoenix suggested.

Saionji actually smiled. "Good idea, Phoenix!" And cue her hugging him, causing the lawyer to blush.

_"What surprised me is that Saionji is getting really close to Phoenix. Not that I'm bothered by it or anything but...isn't he, older than her?" -Hinata_

Meanwhile, Souda was out doing Souda things. Nothing really interesting.

After what seemed to be the longest wait time for sundown yet, the seven white buffed tribe members headed to the Tribal Council area, both hosts waiting for them. "It's been a while since you guys have been here." Flash says. Once the tribe gets seated, he begins the discussion. "Hinata, do you think the blame should be on the one who lost the challenge?"

The Ultimate Hope shook his head. "Not at all, Flash. He put in an honest effort and that's all we asked of him. We thought that since he was the Ultimate Animal Breeder, it shouldn't have been a problem for him."

"Gundam, what was it like riding one of the Eon Pokemon yesterday?" Alicia inquired.

The animal breeder laughed. "If you must know Alicia, it was an exhilarating experience for me! I felt I was able to tame that legendary beast in record time!"

"Yeah...let's go with that." Flash sweatdropped. "Koizumi, what will your vote be centered around tonight?"

"My personal interests is what my vote will be centered around. That's how I'm going to vote." The photographer answered.

"Souda, anything you'd like to add?" Alicia wondered.

"Why yes I do." The mechanic answered, and turned to Sonia. "Sonia, would you-" But he was cut off by Gundam.

"Oh no you're not. You are not disgracing her with your presence!" He snapped.

"You're one to talk, Mister Dark Lord!" The pink haired teen hissed back. The two got up and were about to start getting in a very vulgar argument, Alicia surprised everyone by pinning them both to the ground and restraining them with cable ties. Well, their hands were in front of them, of course.

"I have no idea what that was about." Flash sternly said. "But both of you need to calm down. Sonia, what is the meaning of this? Do I sense a love triangle here?"

"That's not it at all Flash." She replied. "All Souda did was give me a flower..." Saionji could be seen laughing.

"Saionji, you finding this funny?"

"Well of course, Flash." The classical dancer chuckled. "They're just boys getting in an argument over a girl. Classic."

"Well, enough of this discussion. It's time to vote. Hinata, you're up first." And the Ultimate Hope went up to cast his vote.

Hinata: I don't mean any offense by this, but it's for the good of my game. (?)

Saionji went to vote.

Gundam: Go away, scum. You have no purpose for me anymore. (Souda)

Sonia goes to vote.

Koizumi goes to vote.

Souda: Throwaway vote. Sorry dude, but Sonia belongs to me. (Gundam)

Phoenix goes to vote.

"We shall go get the votes. One moment, please." And the two hosts brought back the urn and Flash said, "If anyone wishes to play a hidden immunity idol, please do so now." No one did. "Alright then, we'll read the votes. Once the votes are read, the decision is final and that person will be asked to leave Tribal Council. First vote, Gundam." The animal breeder sneered. Alicia drew the next parchment.

"Second vote, Souda. One vote Souda and Gundam." The two looked at each other, obvious who casted those votes. Flash drew another parchment.

"Third vote, Souda. Two votes Souda, one vote Gundam." The mechanic didn't seem to happy with that, as he looked at Sonia. She mouthed, "I'm sorry." Alicia drew the next parchment.

"Fourth vote, Sonia. That's two votes Souda, one vote Sonia and Gundam." She informed. The princess was shocked, but remained stoic. As Flash drew the next parchment, he woefully said,

"Sixth person voted out of Survivor Southern Island is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... "Kazuchi Souda. That's three votes, that's enough. Bring me your torch." As Souda got up, he muttered,

"What a world." He planted his torch in the ground.

"Souda," Alicia said, then the hosts added in synch, "Your tribe has spoken." And they snuffed his torch. "Time for you to go." And he left, not before his cable tie that bound his wrists was cut.

"Well this was certainly explosive. But was it the smart thing to do? Grab your things and head back to camp. Night." Alicia cut the cable tie on Gundam before they left.

**Souda's Last Words: Should have seen it coming. Oh well, better to have loved and lost than to have not loved at all. Win this game for me Sonia. I'll see you at loser lounge soon, my true love.**

The votes!

Souda- Koizumi, Saionji, Gundam

Sonia, Hinata, Phoenix

Gundam- Souda

(And Souda's out. Personally, he felt like that one guy in the game I couldn't figure out why he was accepted in the first place. In the game, however, he was a different story. He did get into a minority alliance at Disperazione which was good, but I think it was the tribal swap that did him in. And that flower he gave to Sonia only turned out to be the final nail in his coffin.

Anyway, tell me what you thought of Souda in the game, and tell me what I can do to better my game...and speaking of...I would like to make an announcement. I was talking with Alicia and would like to do another season after this one, since this story is so wildly popular. It'll be hosted in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon's own Apple Woods. And I feel nice, so I'd like to reveal four confirmed players for that game! They are Byakayu Togami, Celestia Lundenburg, Sayaka Maizono and Kyoko Kirigiri! Here's some food for thought:

If these four confirmed players were on the same tribe, what would likely happen?

Anyway, later! -Flash)


	14. Episode 7 Love's a Cruel Mistress

(Flash: Well it's time again for another episode of Survivor! Note that after this episode and TC combo, the real bloodbath can begin…

Alicia: Upupupu…this is going to be awesome.

Flash: You know it.

Twogami: Anyway, disclaimers remain the same as always.)

(The Reviews:

)

_Previously, on Survivor,_

_Nanami came to the realization that Disperazione was split down the middle in terms of alliances ever since Kurzuyuu's elimination. Nicole had a big plan to get herself a guaranteed jury spot, and her plan was to make a flip._

_At Speranza, Koizumi revealed in confessionals she had bad blood against men in general, and revealed her plan to take them all out._

_Back over at Disperazione, Nicole set her plan in motion to get one of the other alliance's members to flip by getting Owari mad after she flirted with Hanamura. This got the desired effect as Owari told Ibuki to target Hanamura at the merge._

_Back at Speranza, Souda gave Sonia a flower, despite her love already being for Gundam. Hinata formed a backup alliance with her and Gundam should his alliance blow up in his face._

_At the immunity challenge, Nanami and Gundam raced through a ring course on the back of the Legendary Eon Pokemon, Latios and Latias. Nanami won immunity for her tribe, and sent Speranza to Tribal Council._

_And during an explosive tribal council in a 4-2-1 vote, Kazuchi Souda was the sixth person voted out of Survivor Southern Island. Now only 12 are left. Who will be voted out next? Will the merge ever come? Find out…now._

**Speranza: Hinata, Saionji, Gundam, Koizumi, Sonia, Phoenix**

**Disperazione: Nanami, Owari, Hanamura, Ibuki, Caleb, Nicole**

Speranza Day 19

The tribe was quiet after last night's blow up at Tribal Council.

"_Last night was…interesting. Souda got the axe, but I just can't help but feel bad for him. He did try to win over Sonia, and I can't blame him for it." -Hinata_

Sonia went to Gundam, who was outside camp. "Please dark lord. I ask for your forgiveness after last night's events." She begged, getting on her knees. The anime breeder turned to her.

"A most sincere apology if I've ever heard one myself, royal one." Gundam commended. "But all I ask is that you never turn your back on me, no matter what. We are facing troubling times indeed."

"_I'm well aware to the perils that await us should we go back to the accursed Tribal Council; Which is why I've been praying to the four dark gods of destruction for their strength in the remaining days of this game!" -Gundam_

"It shall be a promise I shall keep." Sonia replied, heading back to camp.

"_Souda nearly cost me my dark lord's faith in me. Now that he is out of the game, and Hinata on our side, I feel at ease." -Sonia_

Disperazione Day 19

Nicole felt that her plan got the desired effect, so she went to go see Nanami.

"_My plan to eliminate Hanamura has to go according to plan. Now I need to get Nanami to talk with Owari about this so we can blindside him." -Nicole_

The keyblade wielder would find Nanami sleeping in the shelter she, the gamer, and Caleb were sharing. Nicole rubbed her back to wake her ally up. "Oh, morning Nicole," Nanami yawned. "What can I help you with?" Nicole looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping on them, and then whispered

"I have a plan to blindside Hanamura, but I need your help on this. Can you talk to Owari sometime soon about who her vote is for?"

"_Nicole came up to me and asked me to see who Owari is voting for. I know, I'm playing both sides of the game, but my next move should be to, metaphorically speaking, backstab Hanamura with a hidden blade of mine." -Nanami_

"I'll do it." The gamer replied. Nicole then went off, leaving Nanami to return to her nap.

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Owari was taking the tribe's machete and going to town on a large tree, swinging wildly and savagely at it in efforts to bring it crashing down. Ibuki was just watching and egging the gymnast on. Owari let out several battle cries as she slammed the bladed end of the machete against the tree.

"_Alright; let's get one thing straight. Don't cheat on a girl who is bigger than you or is a Super High School Level student, especially when that student is skilled in a physical aspect, like gymnastics." -Owari_

And after what felt like two hours, Owari had watched as the tree fell in the other direction away from her, and smiled when it came crashing down. "Much better," She sighed in relief.

Ibuki cheered. "Way to go Owari!"

"_The way that Owari was able to beat down that tree…Ibuki got all excited that she thought she'd pop!" -Ibuki_

"That should show Hanamura not to mess with me." The gymnast chuckled in delight, looking over her work. After wiping a bit of sweat from her forehead, she headed back to camp with the guitarist.

Speranza Day 20

Saionji and Koizumi were out fishing for the tribe again. "I have an idea on who put that vote in for Sonia last Tribal Council." Saionji said.

"And who would that be?" Koizumi wondered.

She didn't dare say Phoenix, but she was quick to reply, "Hinata." This made the photographer mad.

"_Hinata; what the heck happened to our plan? Oh…next Tribal Council, you are SO getting it." -Koizumi_

Meanwhile, Hinata was speaking with Gundam. "You did put down that pink haired idiot's name on your vote last Tribal Council, right?"

"I certainly did." The Ultimate Hope lied, easily rolling off his tongue. Gundam laughed.

"A fine choice by you, hopeful one; so good in fact I shall allow you into my alliance with the princess."

"_I can't believe I just had to lie in order to gain his trust, *ahoge pricks up* though why do I get the feeling that my lie was going to be refuted? And by a gunshot, no less…" -Hinata_

The two parted and he went to Phoenix. "Just so you know," Hinata told the lawyer. "I voted for Sonia last night."

"Then why didn't she go home?" Phoenix wondered.

"I dunno…maybe someone just made something up about their vote." The ahoge boy then had the idea of who put back their word on voting out Sonia.

"_There's no doubt in my mind that Saionji put in that other vote for Souda to seal his fate. She put on a big show and an innocent face for Phoenix…but I'm not buying her act one bit." -Hinata_

"I doubt it was Saionji. She wouldn't lie to me for the world." The lawyer grinned. "It might have been Sonia, in my opinion."

"_From what I know, only 6 votes were read last Tribal Council. So with that in mind, it's hard to say who voted for whom. In that case, how could Saionji have betrayed me?" -Phoenix_

Disperazione Day 20

Caleb woke up to see something wrong. There was a tree that had fallen in front of their shelter. "What the…" He wondered. Cue him turning his head to the side seeing Owari continuing to cut down trees out of anger. One comes falling his way, so as a quick way of defending himself, he shouts, "Rexcalibur!" And a vortex of wind redirects the falling tree away from him and has it land a few feet away from camp.

"_What the heck has gotten into Owari? She's not planning to beat someone up, is she?" -Caleb_

The gymnast drops the machete after seeing that happen. "Oh…didn't see ya there Caleb."

"Didn't see me? You could have killed not only me, but Nanami as well!" He then pointed at the gamer, who was napping in his shelter. The gamer then woke up at the mention of her name, and motioned for Owari to come over which she does.

"What's up Nanami?" She asked.

"I was wondering who you were going to vote for should we lost at the next immunity challenge." Nanami says.

"Hanamura. He's been cheating on me as his pervish eyes have gone to Nicole."

_"That really surprised me. Nicole must be planning something big if she plans on taking out Hanamura...how come she didn't tell me about this?" -Caleb_

"So you want us to vote out Hanamura?" The gamer inquired.

"Well yeah." And with that, Owari picked up the machete and went to put it back.

Meanwhile, Hanamura was with Nicole. "Can I ask you something Hanamura?" The keyblade wielder asked.

"Sure thing, Nicole." He replied, smiling. "What do you need?"

"Well...I've been thinking...and I kind of want to put our votes up for Caleb."

_"As for why I want to put Caleb's name on a vote...I have my reasons. I don't have to tell about them if I don't want to." -Nicole_

"Sure thing. Consider it done from my behalf." The chef said, nodding.

_"Nicole is such a nice person...if I have to vote for someone just for true love, I'll do it!" -Hanamura_

Back at the main camp, Caleb met up with Ibuki. "I didn't know we were pegging Hanamura." He said to her.

"Ibuki kind of forgot to tell you..." She deadpanned. "but you know now!"

This had the boy raise an eyebrow. "And who told us to vote him out?"

"Owari did. She told Ibuki to vote him out first chance we get." The guitarist replied.

_"Owari wants Hanamura out? I really need to know what's up with Nanami asking about Owari's vote, for certain." -Caleb_

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE Day 20

"Come on in guys!" The hosts called, the contestants coming to the challenge area.

"Disperazione, take a look at the new Speranza tribe. Kazuichi Souda voted out last tribal council." Alicia explained. Ibuki looked a bit surprised, but the rest of them didn't care.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?" Flash asked. Everyone was excited. "First things first, Disperazione. Gonna need it back." And Nanami handed back the immunity idol.

"Immunity is once again up for grabs." Alicia explained. "For this challenge, one person from each tribe will use a large slingshot and shoot these toward three other members, who will be catching them one at a time." She then got out the box of dodgeballs they used for a previous immunity challenge.

"And why are we using those?" Caleb asked.

"Because when they are flung, they can sometimes curve." Flash explained. "First tribe to have all three catchers get at least one catch, will win immunity. We'll give you a moment to strategize, then we'll get started."

Shooting

Speranza: Koizumi

Disperazione: Nanami

Catching (In order):

Speranza: Saionji, Gundam, Sonia

Disperazione: Caleb, Owari, Ibuki

"Survivors ready?" The hosts called. "GO!"

And with that, Koizumi and Nanami took their first ball and took aim for one of their tribemates. Koizumi shot hers toward Saionji and Nanami shot toward Caleb. Both members caught them without much trouble.

"Both make the catch! We're tied 1-1!" Flash called. Gundam and Owari took the field next as the two shooters fired their next ball toward them. Owari went to catch hers, but tripped and fell face first on the ground, and hit it pretty hard, which made Flash visibly wince. Gundam caught the ball coming toward him without fail.

"Gundam scores for Speranza, they are up 2-1!" Flash runs over to Owari and helps her over to the side. Alicia pages the medics to check on the gymnast while the challenge proceeded.

"Speranza needs to score one last time to win immunity. If not, someone from Disperazione will have to stand up and take Owari's place. Resume the challenge!" Alicia shouted, the princess and guitarist running out to the field and awaited Koizumi and Nanami to shoot. They both did and while Ibuki's catch slipped through her fingers, Sonia made a diving catch and...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.."Sonia makes the catch! SPERANZA WINS IMMUNITY!" Alicia calls. As the white buffed tribe is cheering wildly, Flash goes over to the medic to ask about Owari.

"Will she need to be removed from the game?" He asked.

"Well, from my judgment she hit her head pretty hard and may have given herself a concussion..." The medic explained. "but, she will not need to be removed from the game." And the other Disperazione members were relived, but some nervous. "A few days of rest and she should be back on her feet."

_"If Owari had to be removed from the game, my plan to eliminate Hanamura would have been in ruins. But luckily, she's a tough girl. I have faith in her." -Nicole_

_"Should we have lost Owari, Ibuki would have been dead in the water. But luckily, she's gonna be okay." -Ibuki_

_"I'm nervous right now. With her going to be alright as a good thing, Tribal Council coming around is another. I'm still potentially going to be voted out, but then again, maybe not." -Caleb_

The tribes reconvened on the mats, Flash handing the immunity idol to Koizumi. "Good job Speranza, here you go. Take it easy for the night, okay?" They headed back to camp.

"Disperazione, can't say the same for you. Tribal Council is in your future, so see you tonight." And they headed back to camp, Owari needing help back which she got from Ibuki and Caleb.

(So yeah, first potential medical evacuation. But luckily, Owari's still going to be able to play the game, but someone from Disperazione is going home. Also, about the time slot. I'm changing it to every episode being on Saturday, and the Tribal Council being on Sunday. Sorry about the confusion, but it's gonna get done.

Laters! -Flash)


	15. Tribal Council 7 (Disperazione)

(Flash: Time we get serious here! My Internet went out for a while Sunday so I couldn't update this series. Sorry. But anyway, lucky for me I have one of the most amazing study hall teachers who allows me to work on this story. So without further ado, here's the Tribal Council.)

Disperazione Day 21

Nicole was practically neutral about the upcoming vote. Her plan was in place to take out Hanamura…well almost.

"_So with Owari being somewhat concussed, I think we can go through with the plan of getting Hanamura blindsided tonight." -Nicole_

Nanami went to Caleb and asked him, "What do you think we should do tonight?"

"I think we should let Owari have her way tonight." The young boy answered. "She is our ally after all."

"And so is Nicole." But Nanami felt like she revealed too much to Caleb.

"Say what? You saw the way Hanamura and Nicole flirted." He explained. "So…isn't that suspicious?"

"Honestly, I'm not surprised by Nicole's move here tonight. She's my ally till the merge, and I'm positive he's being set up for a huge blindside tonight." -Caleb

Meanwhile, Ibuki was with Owari, seeing as the latter was lying down in the shelter. The gymnast was resting.

"Ibuki's worried Owari's gonna be removed from the game at this rate. That would suck so much." -Ibuki

As the guitarist was relaxing against a tree, she watched Hanamura make dinner for them. She couldn't help but feel bad over what was going to happen at Tribal Council, but she didn't dare show it. It was clear who was getting booted tonight in her eyes. Soon, Owari spoke up. "Hey…" She said to Ibuki.

"You need Ibuki to get you something?" Owari slowly shook her head no.

"The immunity challenge really rattled me. But…I've been through a whole lot worse. Try having a job where you're nothing more than a 'thing' to a guy so you can support several siblings. I need this money, and I can't let this injury get the better of me." -Owari

"Actually…I wanna tell you something before we go to Tribal Council." The gymnast said. "My reason for playing this game is what I wanted to talk about."

"Ibuki's listening," The guitarist answered.

"Okay…this island? Paradise compared to where I grew up." Owari explained. "I lived in poverty with several other siblings, and I was the one that helped get the support they needed. Though I had to take a job I didn't really like at all. Men did all sorts of things to me…I don't want to talk about those things, Ibuki."

"Ibuki sees…now she knows why you wanna vote out Hanamura."

"Yeah…" And Owari returned to resting, to which Ibuki just went back to relaxing, then Nicole came over to Ibuki and sat down next to her.

"You heard that Nicole?" Ibuki asked.

"I was just walking by and heard that." The keyblade wielder explained. "And now we are for certain Hanamura is going tonight?" They both nodded to the plan.

Later that night, the tribe arrives at the Tribal Council area, both hosts waiting for them there. "Twenty-one days…" Flash says. "And then there will be five. Owari, how are you holding up with yourself?"

"I'm doing fine, Flash." She says. "I'm a tough girl, so I can take it."

"I noticed that at camp you were lying down for the day and Ibuki was taking care of you. Do either of you have anything to say on that front?"

"Ibuki does. And she felt it's the right thing to do, seeing as Owari took a big fall at the challenge."

"So let me ask you Ibuki," Alicia said. "Do you think Owari should still be in the game?"

"Well yeah. It'd suck if you're removed from the game because you got hurt or sick." The guitarist said. "And Ibuki really likes having Owari around, even more so when she told me why she's playing." Owari looked at the guitarist with a smile.

"Owari, you seem happy about Ibuki saying that. Why?" Flash inquired.

"Out of all the people here, Ibuki's just a special case in my eyes." The gymnast answered. "One of the more special cases; She's kind, funny, even a good listener when you want to tell her something."

"Okay. Nanami, what's your take on their friendship?" Alicia wondered.

"I think it's nice we have some harmony within our tribe." The gamer says. "I wish there were more people like that in the world we live in." Caleb nodded to that.

"Caleb, do you honestly agree with Nanami here?" Flash asked.

"I concur with Nanami." Caleb answered. "Since on a tribe, I believe that if you like who you're with, you'll do better in challenges."

"Nicole, you've been quiet tonight." Alicia pointed out.

She shrugged. "I'm just ready to get this over with."

"Alright then, let's get this over with." Flash says. "Ibuki, you're first up to vote." And the guitarist gets up to vote.

Ibuki: It's what Owari wants. No hard feelings. (Hanamura)

Caleb goes to vote.

Nanami: I'm doing this for the better of the tribe. Friendships are meant to be preserved for the future. (?)

Nicole goes to vote.

Hanamura: I'm doing this for Nicole. Sorry Owari, but it's for my game. (Caleb)

Owari goes to vote.

"We'll go get the votes." And the hosts go to get the urn as Flash adds, "If anyone wants to play a hidden immunity idol, please do so now." No one did, then Alicia drew the first parchment.

"First vote, Caleb." The young boy shrugged. Flash drew the second parchment.

"Second vote, Hanamura. One vote Caleb and Hanamura." The chef gulped, fearing the worst. As Alicia drew the next parchment, she said,

"Seventh person voted out of Survivor Southern Island is…"

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… "Teruteru Hanamura. Tonight, two votes will be enough tonight." He looked at his tribe in defeat, hanging his head as he went to bring his torch up to the hosts.

"Hanamura," Flash said, then the hosts in unison added, "Your tribe has spoken." And they snuffed his torch. "Time for you to go." And he left without another word.

"First blindside this entire season, though was voting him off the smartest thing to do or not? Time will tell. Grab your stuff, head back to camp." Flash said. "G'night." And the five remaining black buffed tribe members did so.

**Hanamura's Last Words: I guess my love for women did me in. But I think I did pretty good concerning my performance out here. The others at the loser lodge would probably think of the same thing. Mother, I'm coming home! Oh yeah, and good luck to both Owari and Nicole!**

The votes!

Hanamura- Caleb, Owari, Ibuki, Nicole, Nanami

Caleb- Hanamura

(And there goes the loveable flirt. I really felt bad that Hanamura got the axe since while he was a perv he was a loveable perv. I also found it funny that he flirted with whoever could meet with. As for what I had planned for him, I had some ideas where he made the merge and jury, but I felt that wouldn't happen tonight.

Tell me what you thought of Hanamura in this fic or what you thought of his character if you want. Drop a review, vote on my poll if you haven't already, and stay tuned! The merge is upon us!

Laters! -Flash)


	16. Episode 8 Wrath of the Gods

(Flash: Alicia, Twogami? Know what time it is?

Twogami: Humor me.

Alicia: I have a good idea on what's going down…

Flash: Yup, this episode begins the merge. The real bloodbath begins now!

Alicia: *laughs maniacally*

Twogami: Oh dear god help us…Flash forgot to mention two other players that will be in the upcoming season. At the end of this chapter, he shall reveal who they are. Disclaimers stay the same as always.)

(The Reviews:

TheJoker21: Yes, Hanamura got the boot. Seriously, I think Ultimate Gymnast plus Hair Trigger Temper equals run for your life.

)

_Previously, on Survivor,_

_Sonia made amends with Gundam after the revelation at Tribal Council. The animal breeder quickly forgave Sonia._

_At Disperazione, Nicole got Nanami in on her plan to eliminate Hanamura. Meanwhile, Owari was chopping down trees to get over what she thought was Hanamura betraying her._

_Back at Speranza, Saionji threw Hinata under the bus by saying he probably put the vote in at the previous Tribal Council to Koizumi. The Ultimate Hope didn't know about what Saionji and Koizumi told each other, and he lied to Gundam about who he voted for. He was, however, honest to Phoenix about his vote._

_Back at Disperazione, Owari continued cutting down trees and nearly injured Caleb and Nanami. The gamer talked to Owari about who she was voting for, who was Hanamura. Caleb found out about the plan through Ibuki, but the guitarist claimed it was all Owari's idea._

_At the Immunity Challenge, Owari hit her head hard against the ground when trying to catch a ball, but she was deemed fit enough to keep playing the game. Speranza however, won the challenge._

_Before Tribal Council, Owari told Ibuki her reason for playing the game, which was the fact she grew up in poverty and had to support four siblings. The two girls became fast friends. And at Tribal Council, both Nicole and Owari got their wish because in a 5-1 vote, Teruteru Hanamura was the 7__th__ person voted out of the game. Only 11 are left. Who will be voted out next? Find out…now._

**Speranza: Hinata, Saionji, Gundam, Sonia, Koizumi, Phoenix**

**Disperazione: Nanami, Nicole, Owari, Ibuki, Caleb**

Disperazione Day 22

"Well, that was different." Nanami commented.

"_Last night, we voted out Hanamura. I guess he had it coming in the slightest sense, but I doubt he expected it." -Nanami_

"He was our best cook, on the other hand." Caleb pointed out. "He will be missed." But he visibly showed he didn't get something. "Nanami, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing," Was her response.

"Okay, so why did we target Hanamura? I would have understood if it was me that went, but why him? He wasn't a threat in the slightest." Caleb explained.

Nanami was quiet for a minute or so, and then responded, "His elimination was based solely on Owari's desire for revenge. It clouded her judgment entirely and thus, determined that Hanamura was the best choice."

Caleb nodded. "I see where you're coming from with this. Though I do think the merge is coming soon. What're we gonna do?"

"We stick together no matter what," Nanami told him. "You, me and Ibuki are for our final 3?"

"You get her on board with the plan, and I will crawl through a minefield for you without a metal detector." The young boy nodded.

"_I love how Caleb is so willing to help me after I prevented a rock draw. If he gets ousted, he'll vote for me, no doubt. And I'll have to prevent that, on the other hand." -Nanami_

Speranza Day 22

It was another day in paradise for Speranza, everyone was relaxing and enjoying their day. Gundam and Sonia were out fishing.

"So what's your view on the hopeful one?" The animal breeder asked.

"_I don't want to hear that Hinata lied to me. If I do may the hopeful one suffer at the wrath of the gods from my bidding!" -Gundam_

"One of the more dashing friends I have ever met." Sonia explained. "His kindness and honesty knows no bounds."

Gundam thought about that for a minute and asked, "Are you positive we can trust him?" Sonia nods.

Meanwhile, Hinata was off contemplating what he was going to do when the merge comes along.

"_Right now, I'm in the majority in Speranza. But the merge is inevitable, so I'm gonna have to jump ship. But to whom?" -Hinata_

?; Day 22

"Come on in guys!" Flash and Alicia call, both tribes come into the commons area.

"Speranza, take a look at the new Disperazione tribe. Teruteru Hanamura voted out last tribal council." Alicia said. No one cared.

"So you're curious to why we've called you all out here?" Flash wondered.

"It's the merge, isn't it?" Hinata guessed.

"Correct. Everyone, drop your buffs." They did so as Alicia tossed a red duffel bag at the ahoge boy. He caught it and opened it to see 11 red buffs for the group.

"You will now be known as the Anathema tribe. Anathema means….you know I think I'll just look it up later." Flash deadpanned, causing Alicia to facepalm and slapped her co-host with a salmon. God knows why…but it knocked Flash out.

"Um, right," Alicia put on a smile on her face, turning to the 11 remaining players. "Speranza, your stuff will be moved to Disperazione's camp and from there you will live out the rest of the game at Disperazione's camp. Good luck to all of you." And as she dragged her unconscious co-host away, the others really didn't want to question where Alicia got that salmon. So, they headed to the Disperazione camp to continue the game of Survivor.

**Final 11: Hinata, Saionji, Gundam, Sonia, Koizumi, Phoenix, Nanami, Nicole, Owari, Ibuki, Caleb**

Anathema Day 22

Upon arriving, the group was met with a note. Saionji quickly took it and read it.

"Congratulations for making the merge! From now on, you will compete for individual immunity in the immunity challenges. If you win immunity, you have the choice to give that to someone else for the vote before the votes are casted. When you are eliminated, you will go to Ponderosa, i.e. Hope's Peak Academy, to consider who to vote for at the end of the game at the final tribal council. One last thing, we also dropped off an extra bag of rice and machete just in case. Good luck, Flash and Alicia." She read. Everyone was stunned by the Ponderosa deal.

"_Wait. We're going to THE Hope's Peak Academy for the jury? That's awesome! But I came here to win, not to make the jury." -Caleb_

"I wonder why they would mention Hope's Peak being the jury house." Hinata wondered.

"Ah, you think too much, Hinata!" Ibuki chimed. She pumped her fist in the air and shouted, "Here's to 17 more days out here!"

Owari nodded and went to see Caleb. She would find him and Nanami at their shelter away from camp. "Hey guys…" She greeted.

"How's everything going Owari?" The young boy asked. "We still allies?"

"That's right you two." Owari nodded. "Ibuki's gonna help us out, by the way."

"Yeah…too bad Nicole won't." Nanami sighed, causing the gymnast to raise an eyebrow. "You didn't hear? Nicole only wanted to join up with her old allies from Speranza by joining our alliance."

"Is that so? In that case, I think we're screwed." The three of them realized how much trouble they were in.

"She did warn me ahead of time, so I should have seen it coming." Caleb spoke up. "If we can find the hidden immunity idol however, I think we can turn this game on its head."

"Do you think we can find it?" Nanami wondered.

"I just need a clue, and you can leave the rest to me." He reassured. The gamer left, and ran into Hinata on the way.

"Hello, Nanami." Hinata greeted.

"Why hello Hinata…" She replied. "What're you up to?"

"Nothing, honestly; I just thought I'd get to know my competition better."

"There's something I want to ask you Hinata…" Nanami looked at the ahoge boy with big eyes and asked, "What else are you looking for in this game aside from winning?"

Hinata thought about this, and responded, "Maybe a friend or two. But save for the three returning players, aren't we already since we're classmates and everything?"

"Yeah…" Nanami smiled. "Can I ask for your help in this game? We need to stick together if we're going to get anywhere, Hinata. And out of all the guys here, I feel the most comfortable with you." And Hinata's ahoge didn't prick up, but he did blush.

"_Nanami is probably the sweetest girl I've ever met in my life, let's be honest here. And for her to say we need to stick together is all I need to hear. I do need a backup alliance in all honesty, should my alliance of 5 go up in flames." -Hinata_

"I wanna ask you something Nanami." Hinata said. "You're in an alliance with Caleb, right?" The gamer nods, so Hinata continued. "Okay. Is it possible I can join that alliance?"

"Sure thing, Hinata; You're help is a nice thing to have."

"_I never really thought about being in a relationship. But Hinata…if I had to pick someone to be in a relationship with, it'd be him." -Nanami_

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE! Day 23

"Come on in guys!" Flash and Alicia called, the 11 players coming into the challenge area.

"Alright, so from here on out, you guys will be competing for individual immunity, got it?" Flash clarified, everyone nodding.

"Good. For today's challenge, you will be standing on a log, one arm held above your head and we will have that wrist be tethered to a bucket of water. The one that can go the longest without tipping the bucket shall win immunity, and have a one in eleven chance of winning." Alicia explained.

"And throughout the challenge, we'll give 'offers' for you guys to throw the challenge." Flash chuckled at that, as everyone got ready.

"The challenge begins…now." And everyone steeled themselves for what they thought would be a long challenge.

15 minutes in…

Two people dropped out. "Sonia and Saionji out of the challenge." The two are a bit upset, but get over it. Flash and Alicia give each other a malicious look, smiling as they did so.

30 minutes in...

As Hinata dropped out of the challenge, Flash came back with a pushcart. "Okay, so this is getting boring. So we're going to give you some incentives to make you want to drop out."

Alicia took the tarp off the pushcart to reveal a whole three cheese pizza. Owari literally ran over there, dragging the bucket with her to get the food.

"Owari forfeits for pizza. Wow..." The teen girl host muses. And watched as Owari hounded down the food incentive.

45 minutes in...

Two more dropped out of the challenge.

"Gundam and Ibuki drop out of the immunity challenge." Flash announced, revealing the next incentive. "I'm probably gonna get a lot of angry e-mails for this next one, but it was all my idea." And he revealed a photo book. "Don't ask where I got it." No one went for it.

1 hour in...

Three more dropped out of the challenge.

"It seems Koizumi, Caleb and Phoenix are out of the challenge." Alicia states. The next incentive they offer was a nice woolen sweater. "The weather predicts a pocket of cold air passing through the area." She added. This got one of the girls to drop...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... "And Nicole drops! CHIAKI NANAMI! WINS FIRST INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY!" Flash shouts. Everyone's happy for her winning.

"Way to hold on Nanami." Alicia says. "Here you go." And the gamer takes the immunity idol from Alicia, which is a necklace with a crosshair charm.

"The rest of you, one of you is going to be the first person of the jury, and out of the game. See you all tonight at Tribal Council." And everyone heads back to camp.

(Well this is certainly overdue. Sorry, I've been having internet problems lately and couldn't update like normal. Hopefully I can get Google Chrome working again. Anyway, drop a review and show this story some love. Later everyone!)


	17. Tribal Council 8 (Anathema)

(Flash: Time to determine the first jury member! Who's it gonna be?

Twogami: I'm not going to bet on this foolishness. *walks back to trailer*)

(The Reviews!

Mastermind Enoshima Alicia: Yeah, it be hitting the fan. How's it going to turn out for the others tonight? Let's find out!

TheJoker21: Depends on what he does tonight at this vote. Who he votes for determines who's side he's on, no backsies. The question is however, who's his vote going to be for?

)

Anathema Day 24

Nanami was looking at her immunity idol with curiosity, but she liked it.

_"This idol reminds me of the FPS genre. So to keep up this nostalgic feel, I got to keep winning this." -Nanami_

Hinata comes over to see her. "Hey Nanami."

"Hello, Hinata." She greets. "You know who we're voting for tonight?" The Ultimate Hope didn't really know how to respond to that.

_"I go to see Nanami to see how she's doing, and the first thing she asks is who's getting the axe. But hey, I like her, and she likes me back. So it's all good, I guess." -Hinata_

"I mean, the alliance I was with on Speranza suggested we could take out Sonia, seeing as being a princess, she'll be a threat down the road." Hinata explained. "Especially if she's one of the finalists."

"But that's it. She's a princess, and she told us that. There's no way a jury would give a princess the winnings since Sonia's already rich...I think." Nanami countered. "Maybe we take out Gundam instead?"

"If we do that, we'll lower Sonia's morale, and rope her into our alliance...and then we'll have majority?" Hinata suggests.

"Exactly." And the two parted ways.

Meanwhile, Saionji and Phoenix were lying down in the shelter next to each other. "Say Phoenix, I want to talk to you about something." The classical dancer asks.

"Yeah, Saionji?" Phoenix wonders.

"You want to stick with Koizumi and Hinata?"

"Well yeah, and with Nicole, we have 5. But if we have one of the outsiders, we can have majority."

"Just one? Come on Phoenix, you need the matching set for those two to do anything productive." Saionji complained. "First of all, Gundam is nothing more than a delusional idiot, and Sonia is his little slave. If we take one of them out, the other will likely jump onto the ship that doesn't have as much water in it."

"So which one do we vote for?" Phoenix asked.

"Who do you think? Big sis Koizumi's gonna vote out Gundam since she's a man-hater. So we vote with her tonight."

_"When I heard that Saionji was going to vote with Koizumi tonight, she revealed to me that Koizumi dislikes men. I really don't want to be involved in that blood trail, but I don't want to upset Saionji. *sighs* This game makes you do things you don't want to do." -Phoenix_

An hour before the vote, Caleb, Ibuki and Owari were meeting at the shelter away from camp. "Okay, so I heard from Nanami that we're going to rope in Sonia once we vote her dark lord out?" Caleb wondered.

Ibuki looked at Caleb like he was delusional. "Um, Caleb? Don't you get it? Ibuki knows those two are tight, and if we split them up, Sonia's going to quit to be with her 'dark lord'." The guitarist reasoned.

Caleb sighs. "I know, but..."

"Think of it this way, Caleb." Owari stated. She had recovered from her concussion at this point. "If we vote Sonia out, Gundam will be mad, yes. But if he joins up with the other alliance, we're in trouble."

"But that's the thing. Nanami told us that Sonia's a jury threat. We take her out, we won't have to worry about any charm she'll put on for the jury."

"So we're settling on Sonia tonight?" Owari asked.

"That's right." Caleb nods. "It's what Nanami suggested."

Meanwhile, Sonia and Gundam looked at the fire, worried about the vote. "Dark lord?" Sonia wondered.

"Yes?" He asked. "What is the problem?"

"If one of us goes to Ponderosa, what are we to do?" Was the princess's question. "Do we give up at that point?"

Gundam stared at her for a minute, and then replied, "Fair maiden, we don't simply give up in a game like this. The least we can do is have our torches snuffed with dignity. If you remember that, then you will be able to cope without me, and the same thing for myself."

Sonia nods to that. "That seems to be the right thing to do. I will take those words to heart."

"Very well. Shall we both place a throwaway vote tonight?" Gundam suggested.

Sonia looked down, but nodded. "Who would it be for?"

"Does it matter?" Gundam wondered. "A throwaway vote is just to put someone's name on the ballot. That's all we're going to be doing."

_"I have the suspicion that one of us is going to be voted out, and I don't want Sonia to be a quitter. Being a princess, I expect she will take her ousting maturely, and not like a spoiled child." -Gundam_

And after that, the Anathema tribe arrived at Tribal Council.

"Welcome to the first merged tribal council." Flash greets. "What did you guys think about the revelations we've presented to you guys?"

"I think it is a welcome change." Nicole spoke up. "Not only does it add an element of strategy to the game, but it can show where true loyalties lie."

"Speaking of, Nanami. You keeping that idol or not?" Alicia inquires.

"I shall be holding onto it this tribal council." The gamer answered.

"Koizumi, what's your vote centered around tonight?" Flash asked.

"Just one word for you, Flash. Men." The photographer huffed, which surprised the two hosts.

"Are you suggesting there is girl power within this game?"

"What did you think I was going to say?" Was all she said.

"Hinata, any pressure coming up for this vote?" Alicia wonders.

"Well Alicia," Hinata confides. "I'm torn down the middle on who I want to vote for. It's either between my old tribe or my friends."

"Only 11 of are still in this game, Speranza has the numbers in this merge. Owari, what do you think about that?" Flash questions.

The gymnast shrugs. "I just think that there's either going to be mutiny or Speranza will stick together to the end."

"Time to see what happens, as it's time to vote. Saionji, you're first up to vote." And the classical dancer goes to the parchment.

Saionji: Big sis Koizumi said so, so buh bye! (Gundam)

Gundam goes to vote.

Sonia goes to vote, but fears the worst is going to happen tonight.

Koizumi: Men. They know nothing of delicacy. (Gundam)

Phoenix goes to vote.

Nanami: It's only for the game. No hard feelings. (Sonia)

Nicole goes to vote.

Owari goes to vote.

Ibuki goes to vote.

Caleb: It was Nanami's idea, but is it the best idea? We'll see. (Sonia)

Hinata: This vote determines my loyalties from here on out. No takebacks. (?)

Once Hinata returns from the parchment, Flash says, "I'll go get the votes. We'll only be a second." And the two hosts go to get said votes.

"If anyone wants to play a hidden immunity idol, please do so now." No one did. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and that person will be asked to leave the game." Alicia drew the first parchment. "First vote, Koizumi." The photographer got a bit upset hearing that. Flash draws the next parchment.

"Second vote, Sonia. One vote Sonia and Koizumi." The princess gulps, but nods in understanding.

"Third vote, Koizumi. Two votes Koizumi, one vote Sonia." Koizumi is not happy with that, continuing her angry rant to herself.

"Fourth vote, Sonia. Two votes Sonia and Koizumi." The princess is fighting back tears, but remains stoic.

"Fifth vote, Gundam. Two votes Koizumi and Sonia, one vote Gundam." Alicia reads. The animal breeder scoffs, reaching out for his torch.

"Sixth vote, Gundam. We are tied three ways with two votes for Koizumi, Sonia and Gundam." Flash read. Gundam wasn't fazed, ready to accept his fate.

"Seventh vote, Gundam. Three votes Gundam, two votes Koizumi and Sonia." Alicia continued.

"Eight vote, Sonia. Three votes Sonia and Gundam, two votes Koizumi." The photographer is relieved, but the princess knows it's either her or Gundam, and knew it as Alicia drew the next parchment and said,

"Eighth person voted out of Survivor Southern Island, and first member of the jury..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

... "'Dark lord' Gundam Tanaka. Four votes is enough tonight, so bring us your torch." Alicia says. He nods without changing his expression and walks up to the hosts.

"Gundam," She says, then the hosts say at the same time, "Your tribe has spoken." And they snuff his torch. "Time to go."

"I will be seeing you all eventually..." He mutters, then laughs as he walks off, waving goodbye to Sonia.

"Well that certainly was a sign of things to come. What will happen now that it seems there is a tribe divided down the middle? We'll find out eventually. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. Night." Flash concluded, the ten doing so.

**Gundam's Last Words: I could not escape fate tonight, but I have secured a position in the jury. Now I will watch the drama unfold, and pray to the gods that my fair maiden does her absolute best in this game. Best of luck, princess Sonia.**

The Votes!

Gundam- Hinata, Saionji, Phoenix, Koizumi, Nicole

Sonia: Nanami, Caleb, Ibuki, Owari

Koizumi: Gundam, Sonia

(And just like that, our first jury member has been decided. Gundam, I LOVED his character. He really was a cool dude to be around, and it was a shame to see him go. But in the end, he did something bittersweet to save his friends, along with his princess. Gundam Tanaka, you have my respect, bro. You have my undying respect.

Let me know in the reviews what you thought of Gundam in this story, or your overall opinion about him. Next time, we got an interesting episode coming up, and hopefully this time it won't be overdue. Later! -Flash)


	18. Episode 9 Stay Strong For Me

(Flash: How many times do I gotta say it?

Alicia: As many as you need to.

Twogami: Or until Flash gets bored with this series and I escape you two.

Flash: *glares at Twogami*)

(2000 PLUS VIEWS ON THIS STORY! :D That is incredible guys! Thank you to all that have read this story thus far, as I promise to get this season completed! Stay patient with me everyone!)

(The Reviews;

Mastermind Enoshima Alicia: But all the Gundam x Sonia fans raged. :P

)

_Previously, on Survivor…_

_With the merge on the way, everyone was getting their stories straight. Caleb questioned Owari's motives for voting out Hanamura, but Nanami explained it was all in her desire for revenge. Sonia believed that Hinata could be trusted, and Gundam believed her._

_And then, the merge happened; now the two tribes have merged into the Anathema tribe. Already, the players went to their old tribes for loyalty sake, having Gundam and Sonia in the middle of it all. Speranza seemed to have the numbers, whereas Disperazione did not._

_However, Nanami attempted to have Hinata flip to her alliance by putting on the charm, saying that she insisted that if she had to pick someone to be with, it'd be him. Hinata thought about it, which in reality, he was in love with her._

_At the immunity challenge, Chiaki Nanami won the first ever individual immunity challenge. Before Tribal Council, Hinata's loyalties were on the line with this one vote. Gundam told Sonia if they were voted out they would leave with heads held high. In the end to a 5-4-2 vote, Gundam Tanaka was the eighth person voted out of Survivor Southern Island and the first member of the jury. Only ten are left. Who will be voted out next? Find out…now._

**Final 10: Hinata, Saionji, Sonia, Koizumi, Phoenix, Nanami, Nicole, Owari, Ibuki, Caleb**

**Jury: Gundam**

Anathema Night 24

Sonia just stared into the fire, tears welling up in her eyes. Most everyone's gone to bed.

"_I can't believe that I came so close to being voted out…and now my dark lord is gone. He said 'Stay strong for me', but I don't know if I can." -Sonia_

Nanami and Caleb just watch her from a distance. "What's the plan, Nanami?" Caleb asked.

"Just let me handle it, Caleb. All it takes is a bit of persuasion and empathy." She replied, going over to Sonia. The princess looked up at Nanami.

"_When I went over to see Sonia, she looked to be an emotional wreck. If I can just pull the right heartstrings…you know, I think I'd be better off as a social worker now that I think about it." -Nanami_

"Is everything alright, Sonia?" Nanami asked.

Sonia tried to dry her eyes. "No…no, it's not."

"I know you're hurting over Gundam getting voted out, but you can't give up. It's not what he would want you to do, would he?" The gamer inquired.

"I don't know…but he told me to keep my head held high…" She was about ready to start wailing, so to remedy that, Nanami gave Sonia a hug, holding her friend close.

"We're here for you Sonia…this isn't just a game. It's more of a bonding experience for me." Nanami said. "I never really was in this for the money, seeing as it wouldn't go directly to me…but I don't care about the money. All I care about is my friends here, and…yeah." A single tear came to the gamer's right eye, to which Sonia wiped it away.

"Why wouldn't it go directly to you?" Sonia asked, changing the subject.

"Sonia…that's beyond the point; I want to help you out in this, and I'm gonna need your cooperation to help with that."

"So you want me to join you in your alliance?" Sonia inquired, to which the gamer nodded. "I will consider it." And Nanami went to sleep, and Sonia followed shortly after.

Anathema Day 25

Early in the morning, Saionji was out on her walk with Phoenix going with her. Koizumi was alone at the shelter, thinking over if she should use her immunity idol or not.

"_As much as I want to stick it to Saionji for all she's done, especially before this game began. But…who's going to tell Phoenix? I'm pretty sure it'd break his heart. But who am I to care? Phoenix is, in other words, Saionji's slave." -Koizumi_

She sighed and pocketed her idol again, watching as the others were out doing things. Koizumi however, was plotting as she lay down in the shelter.

"_No. Someone's got to step up and play this game like it should be played. And that someone is going to be myself." -Koizumi_

Meanwhile, we see Caleb just pacing around at the shelter he built. Nanami is napping, but Caleb is wide awake.

"Hey, Nanami?" He asks. "Doesn't this game seem to…calm to you?"

She turns toward Caleb, now half-awake. "No, why do you ask?"

He looked around to make sure they were alone. "Okay…I'm used to seeing something crazy happening in these kinds of games, but nothing's happened. Since well, I've gotten used to the insanity I put up with."

"From who and what kind of insanity are you used to?" She inquired.

"You know in gaming there are these larger than life bosses you square off with? Well, that's kind of what I'm used to."

"_Yeah, that's right. I'm used to fighting things that are taller than me. So what? It's not my fault I have one of, in not the, craziest brother alive." -Caleb_

"_You know, now I'm tempted to tell Caleb my secret. But if I do, I doubt he'll believe me. But then again, he does do battle with ten foot things, so I guess he'd be open to the idea." -Nanami_

At the time, Sonia herself was looking at her idol, looking at it with tears forming in her eyes.

"_Until I am voted out, this idol is all I have to remember Gundam by. I really hope that I can make it farther than he could." -Sonia_

Meanwhile…

A certain black and white teddy bear was busy setting something up by stockpiling various fruits. "Survivor, they said. There haven't been any deaths! Isn't that what surviving is all about?" It scoffs. "I'll show them. I'll show them all!" It then danced around happily and continued collecting various fruits.

Now let's get back to the action! Immunity challenge time!

"Come on in guys!" The remaining 10 players come into the challenge area and see a volleyball net…and Flash and Alicia in beach attire.

"So who's ready for today's immunity challenge?" Flash asks. Everyone looks around, and nods. "Nanami, would you be so kind and hand back the immunity idol?" She does so.

"Immunity is once again up for grabs." Alicia says. "For today's challenge, you will be partaking in a game of beach volleyball. A single 5 on 5 game, and first to 7 points wins immunity for their team. Interesting?" Everyone nods, excited to start.

Team A: Nanami, Nicole, Owari, Ibuki, Caleb

Team B: Hinata, Saionji, Sonia, Phoenix, Koizumi

Flash held up the volleyball (which was colored pink and blue) and tossed it to Nanami. "Nanami will be serving first. Survivors ready? Go."

The gamer girl looked at her fellow companions not knowing what to do. After Flash explained it to her, the game officially began. The game was going well, they were having fun, but Flash and Alicia looked at each other, and began conversing.

"I heard from one of the camera guys that they saw something really weird." He said.

"Weird? Like how was it weird?" Alicia wondered.

"They didn't get a real good look at it, but basically they described it as a teddy bear that was black and white at the same time and on the side of it that was black was this messed up eye that glowed red." Cue Alicia smacking him with a salmon.

"How did Monokuma get here?" She asked him, a bit unhappy. "I thought we took every precaution to make sure he didn't show up!"

"Well apparently he did. I just hope he doesn't mess up the challenge or this game in general." Suddenly, the bear in question pops up out of nowhere, scaring both the hosts.

"Monokuma, get your two-toned rear out of this place." Alicia huffed.

"No way, sister, this is what I've been waiting for! It was getting SO LAME watching this whole thing, so I decided to come thin the numbers by myself. You can thank me later!" He goes to a pitching machine and begins loading fruit into it. Nicole sees this and glares at Monokuma, so she summons her keyblade.

"_What the heck does Monokuma think he's doing? Not if I have to say anything about it, he's not…doing what he's going to do, whatever." -Nicole_

Flash stares at Monokuma, and pulls out what seems to be a Premier Ball. "You will not do anything to my," Then looks at Alicia. "Our, contestants, bear."

"Can and will!" Monokuma taunts, running to a pitching machine he filled with fruits. "It's about time I show you what Survivor is all about!"

"All of a sudden, Monokuma is telling us that he's going to show us what Survivor is all about. I don't know what he means by that, but I know it can't be good." -Caleb

As Caleb gets his tome ready to fight, the hosts see Monokuma doing some sort of dance.

"What the heck?" Flash wonders, then turns around. What he sees shocks him to the core.

"What? Hosts can have confessionals to! Monokuma just summoned his servants to attack Alicia and myself. And what are these servants you might ask? Two Monobeasts. Luckily, I've prepared for this. **Spins Premier Ball on index finger** My secret weapons are my Pokemon of course." -Flash

So as the hosts fight the Monobeasts, the rest of the contestants glare at Monokuma.

"Hey guys…let me pitch it to ya. Batter up!" He says and starts shooting various fruits at the players.

"Ibuki thinks this is more fit for a baseball player." The guitarist deadpans and dodges a watermelon aimed at her. Owari kicks a fruit away from her, graceful and powerful might I add.

"Elwind!" Caleb shouts, a sickle of wind appearing and slicing several apples in half in rapid succession.

On the other side of the net, Nicole began slicing various fruits to bits with her keyblade. She looked to know what she was doing.

"They don't just hand out keyblades for anyone to use." -Nicole

Hinata and Koizumi just frantically dodged the oncoming fruits, the photographer almost had her idol fall out of her pocket, but she kept hold of it.

Phoenix meanwhile, was dodging, but then tripped on his shoelaces. Monokuma saw this and took aim at the lawyer, shooting a pineapple at him. Time seemed to slow down as Saionji ran to save her close friend.

"Stupid Monokuma…" –Saionji

Phoenix looked up to see the firing had stopped, but then Saionji lying face-up and unconscious. "No…" He breathed.

Flash and Alicia had finished fighting the Monobeasts, then saw Saionji.

"Stay with her, I'm going to get the medics here." Flash said, running off. A few minutes later, he came back with someone…no one expected to see.

"What's Tsumiki doing here?" Alicia asked, staring in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah. About that." The other host answered. "You see, since she's the Ultimate Nurse and the fact we could use a bigger staff, I couldn't pass up offering her a spot on our medical staff."

Alicia facepalms, but doesn't object as she watches Tsumiki check Saionji's vitals. "How is she?" Alicia asks.

"Well, she's going to live, but she got hit pretty hard." Tsumiki said. "We might have to check her to make sure she doesn't have any brain damage."

"So you're taking her from the game? But you can't!" Phoenix protests. "She loves me."

"You're several heads taller than her, Phoenix." Koizumi remarks, going to her friend's side. After muttering something to her, the nine watch as Saionji is taken to get fixed up.

"I'm sorry I showed up. But I had to eventually!" Monokuma says, just as Alicia rips the teddy bear to shreds.

"So with that being said, there won't be any tribal council tonight." Flash tries to cheer them up, but fails. "I guess that means you guys can head back to camp then." They do so.

(Okay, a few things:

I wanted to have Monokuma do SOMETHING, seeing as he's the figurehead of the Dangan Ronpa franchise.

Alicia and I talked about the boot order, and technically, it was her idea to give Saionji an injury to get her pulled from the game. Originally, she wanted Saionji to have an illness and injury, but we came to a compromise and agreed with it being only an injury. Sorry bout that Joker, but I can safely say Saionji will be on the jury.

As for Tsumiki's cameo, it was my idea. I mean, come on. I think a lot of people felt sorry for her in SDR2, even me considering what happened during Chapter 3. If you know my ships, you would understand why I would be upset. But, I really did feel sorry for her, and wasn't really unsettled on how she accepted her fate. Kinda like how Casey accepted his fate in Yoshi Desert (written by TJ, of course). He didn't cry nor did he fuss. He grinned and bared it and had Jeff snuff his torch. That's kinda how Tsumiki accepted her fate, calmly and maturely. For that, I commend you for that, Mikan Tsumiki. Like Gundam, you have my respect.

Now that that's cleared up, here's some food for thought: Ibuki referenced someone from Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc during this episode. Do you know who it was?

Drop a review and show this story some love. I'll keep updating this as much as I can, but you can only get so much done during an hour long study hall and a two-day weekend (especially since I procrastinate quite a bit on TV Tropes. :P)

Next up is the review episode! Stay tuned! -Flash)


	19. Episode 10 Save Yourself

(So I had my friend suggest this challenge idea for me. I wonder how this will go.)

_Previously, on Survivor…_

With Gundam out of the game, Sonia was revealed not to have listened to him at all and started crying in the dead of night. Nanami talked with her, and the two forged a friendship in the game. Nanami also revealed a secret to Sonia that the money would not go directly to her.

The next day, Saionji and Phoenix went on a walk, where as Koizumi decided to go on her own in the game. Meanwhile, a certain black and white bear conspired to mess with the flow of the game by making his 'own' variant of Survivor.

At the challenge, it was supposed to be beach volleyball, but instead Monokuma showed up with a pitching machine full of fruit. While some held stood their ground, Hiyoko Saionji put herself in the line of fire to protect Phoenix from a pineapple. This saved him from being injured, but she had to be taken out of the game. Now only 9 are left. This time, someone will be voted out of the game and get the third slot on the Jury. Who will that be? Find out…now.

**Final 9: Hinata, Sonia, Koizumi, Phoenix, Nanami, Nicole, Owari, Ibuki, Caleb**

**Jury: Gundam and Saionji**

Anathema Day 26

Phoenix was still stunned over what happened yesterday. Koizumi however, was fuming.

"What happened? What the heck happened? We had majority, we had the numbers, Speranza had the advantage in the merge, and now it's gone! It's gone!" -Koizumi

She whispered to Phoenix, "I think we should team up in a pair. Final 2 deal?"

"Koizumi and I were close to Saionji in this game, so teaming up with her seems…redundant. Aren't we already allies?" -Phoenix

"So we're ditching Hinata and Nicole?" He asked. Koizumi nods. "But we still need them for now, don't you think it's smarter to do that then go on our own?"

"Phoenix, Saionji would have wanted one of us to win, right?" The photographer mentioned.

"Right now, Koizumi is focused on winning this game so we can avenge Saionji. I know those two were close, but I didn't know she was this desperate." -Phoenix

Meanwhile, Caleb was talking with Nicole about things in the game.

"Alright. I know we said after the merge we would break off our alliance, but that doesn't mean I can't still talk to her." -Caleb

"So yesterday was crazy, right?" He asked.

"No kidding…what the heck was Monokuma doing here? Out here no less." Nicole comments.

"Monokuma shouldn't be out here in the first place. Seeing as we're somewhere in the Southern Hemisphere, why would a bear be out in hot climates like out here?" -Caleb

"My guess is just to mess with us…or you know who is here on this island." Caleb suggested. To which the keyblade wielder sighed.

"God, how many times do we have to kill her?" (Not gonna say who since A, y'all probably know who that is, and B I'm trying to avoid spoiling it for everyone.)

Hinata and Nanami were napping together…well, sorta.

"I think the whole, sticking with Speranza thing isn't working." Hinata said to her in a whisper. "So, we be a duo and go all the way to the end of this game?"

"Yeah…that sounds about right." Nanami responds in a similar volume.

The two huddled close to each other, sharing a blanket with each other. "But we're sticking with our alliances? It's like Romeo and Juliet all over again, being on opposite sides of the game, of course."

"Even though we're on opposite sides in the game, I don't want us to be like that. I think…that we can still be friends and play the game we wanna play it."

"Nanami has a unique way of playing the game, if you ask me. She wants to stay friends with everyone, yet do what she can to play both sides of the game. Yeah, where have I seen that before?" –Hinata

? Day 27

The two hosts were busy moving several boxes onto a beach on the island. "You sure this is all of them?" Alicia asks.

"Yes, this is all of them." Flash answers. "And I can't believe someone talked me into using these guys for an immunity challenge."

"Yeah, because who would be crazy enough to take these guys from Freddy's?" Alicia asked,

"Us!" Flash smirks. "Now we just got to make them do what we want them to do, and we should be set. "The challenge begins at midnight." And when Flash went to make the finishing touches, Alicia sighed.

"Sometimes I don't know about that boy…" She muttered.

The teen boy host then opened the boxes, making sure they were all there. "Let's see…Freddy, check. Bonnie, check. Chica, check. And Foxy…not here. Oh well, he's on Lake Hylia anyway. Makes sense; whatever. We got a challenge to make."

Anathema Night 27

Everyone was sound asleep at camp. Nanami and Hinata snuggled close together. Caleb slept alone in the shelter he made, as for everyone else? In the shelter; but little did they know Flash had something planned for them.

"Alright, I feel really bad for doing this. But one of my friends talked me into it. It's a challenge idea, so I might as well do it." -Flash

A few minutes later, Caleb woke up hearing something. "Rick Astley?" He asked, and then saw an animatronic dog on top of him. Caleb screamed, struggling to pull the thing off of him.

"Oh, hi Caleb." Flash greeted, revealing they were in the medic's tent.

"Flash! What the devil are you doing?" He asked.

"One of my friends talked me into having the Five Nights At Freddy's characters hunt you guys down, last one not caught and brought here by 6 AM wins immunity." Flash explained. Caleb sighed.

"So I wake up and find out that this robotic dog is singing Never Gonna Give You Up while hugging me. What kind of things goes on in Flash's mind, I have no clue." -Caleb

Back at camp, Nicole woke up after hearing the distant scream. "What in the world?" She woke everyone up and lit the fire again with a Fira spell. "Okay, everyone's here…where's Caleb?"

"I didn't see him." Sonia said…then began thinking. "What if this is the next challenge? What if the hosts are taking us and waiting to see who can evade them for the longest?"

"Sonia, as much as I don't want to deny the possibility, that's crazy." Hinata said. "They're way too nice to do tha-" But then a scream echoed out, and it didn't sound human. Everyone knew it was every man for themselves, so they all bolted in different directions, some running solo, and others traveling in groups.

"Okay…just remain calm, remain calm…" Koizumi said to herself, rocking back and forth on the sand. She, along with Phoenix and Nicole, fled to the beach on the island.

Phoenix stood next to her, also a little scared. "Just be glad Saionji won't get hurt, Koizumi." He reminded.

"Now you know why I hate men, Phoenix! Some guys can be such idiots!" Nicole heard that.

"Alright, I know this was a dumb move on the Flash's part, but now that I know what Koizumi's up to, I think I should vote her out. Honestly, if she hated men so much, why would she bother working with Phoenix?" -Nicole

Hinata and Nanami had fled to the woods north of camp, fearing for their lives. "What the heck was that?" The Ultimate Hope wondered, taking shaky breaths.

"All I know is, that wasn't Flash." Nanami pointed out. "It sounded like…I think I know who they were."

"Who were they?"

"That scream…sounded like Chica from Five Nights at Freddy's."

"Nanami told me that we're facing robot animals from some haunted pizza place…strange, but thanks to Monokuma, one would wonder why we're not used to it by now." -Hinata

"So what do we do?" Hinata asked.

"Well…there aren't any lights or doors around here, so we best be good at running then." And then, said chicken robot (Chica) came after them, causing the Ultimate Gamer to shout at Hinata, "SAVE YOURSELF!" He didn't need to be told twice to do that since as far as he knew, her fate was unknown.

Medic's Tent

Nanami was brought into the tent to see Caleb. "I thought I heard your screaming."

"No kidding. You'd scream to if a robotic dog was rickrolling you in your sleep." He huffed.

"Only 7 left, and only 30 minutes have passed." Alicia reported to them, handing them both blankets and mugs of hot chocolate. Caleb swaddled himself in the blanket and sipped on the drink. Nanami passed on the offer.

"Just hoping that Hinata will be alright." -Nanami

Back with the group, Owari and Ibuki had run to the right of camp, hiding behind a cluster of boulders. "Who leaves piles of rocks around? Seriously." The gymnast complained.

Ibuki began listening for anyone coming for them, and she heard several twigs snapping. Whirling around, she saw a pink rabbit like thing (Bonnie) coming after them. "Crazy bunny! 3 o clock!" She shouts. Both girls narrowly escape as the rabbit continues the chase.

Sonia wandered all alone to the left of camp, looking for anyone. "Nicole? Ibuki? Hinata? Anyone?" Before she could react, Chica caught her from behind as the princess screamed really loudly.

Ibuki heard this and ran in the direction, Owari following shortly behind. By the time they got there, she was already gone.

Medic's Tent

Sonia was brought in, and the first thing she did was hug Nanami. "Oh, thank god you two are alright!"

"Yeah, thank god." Caleb deadpans. "So, I gotta ask Sonia. We're watching this and seeing Koizumi…she's gotta go."

"Koizumi just revealed she hated most men since they're idiots? Yeah, very funny. We'll see who's laughing when she's voted out next." -Caleb

"Yes, I'm in agreement with you. She lead the charge against getting Gundam out, and payback and karma go hand in hand rather well." The princess smiled, taking the hot chocolate and sipping it. "You make very good hot chocolate, Alicia."

"Why thank you. We thought you guys might need something to calm you guys down." She said.

Back at the camp, Owari and Ibuki heard the rabbit closing in on them, to that the gymnast had to take matters into her own hands. "Ibuki, run. I'll hold that thing off for you."

"you sure, Owari? ibuki's scared of it as is! she doesn't want to lose you!" The guitarist responded. "she's so scared she doesn't have time to capitalize her lines!"

"Just leave this to me. I don't want you getting hurt. Besides, that thing will have to get through me first."

Hinata overheard Owari and Ibuki talking, and then saw a dog like robot (Freddy) coming after him. "Just take me!" He begged, holding his hands up in surrender.

Medic's Tent

Hinata was dragged into the tent, seeing his friends alive and well. "Oh my god, Nanami! I was so worried!" He pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah, good to see you to." Nanami said.

"Only 5 are still in this." Flash reports.

Back at the beach, Nicole, Koizumi and Phoenix were on edge, looking out for any of the animals. Chica would soon find them, running at them and screaming.

"Hey, leave me alone! Take Phoenix instead!" Nicole shouts, pushing the lawyer towards the robot, giving Koizumi the perfect opportunity to escape, along with herself.

"NO NICOLE WHY?" Phoenix cried as he was dragged away.

"Sorry Phoenix! I'll save you later!" And the two girls bolted in the other direction. Once they were sure they got away, Koizumi sighed of relief.

"Thank you, Nicole…" She said. Unknown to her, she dropped her idol on the beach when she escaped.

"Alright I know that was a rash move, but hey. I don't know what they're planning, and I don't want to know really. But since Flash kind of revealed this is our next 'immunity challenge', I really want to win." -Nicole

Phoenix was dragged inside the tent, relieved to see everyone who had been caught still alive.

"Hey Phoenix. We're uh…planning on taking out Koizumi." Caleb said.

"But Koizumi has the idol. So what are we going to do?" Hinata asked.

"I think we should split the votes between her and someone else." Nanami suggested. "We just need to know who they're gunning for."

"Well…out of all the people I think they're gunning for," Hinata began. "I honestly think they would be gunning for Owari. She's a big physical threat in the game and odds are they would vote her out."

"Say she does have the idol." Sonia brought up. "Would that mean we would be sacrificing Owari?"

"No, there's an idol hidden at your camp." Flash told them. "It's the Disperazione idol. We just re-hid it." Alicia smacks him with a salmon.

"Don't tell them that!" She scolds.

"No, that's actually what we thought originally." Hinata defended.

Owari stared the rabbit down. "Come at ore, you freak!" Ibuki had gotten away thanks to this as the animal charged at the gymnast. She jumped up and landed on its head, and by using her feet only, ripped its head off its body.

"That…was awesome. Not only did I manage to rip off a robot's head, I stopped feeling bad about this whole night. Though I just thought this robot was actually Monokuma…" -Owari

As Ibuki ran for her life, she tripped on some roots of a nearby tree, getting her foot stuck. As she struggled to get free, the robot dog was closing in on her. Ibuki screams, and lo and behold, Owari comes to the rescue and frees her. However, Owari is caught, but she puts up a fight before she's dragged away. This gave Ibuki plenty of time to get away.

As Owari entered the medic's tent, she took a cup of hot chocolate and sat next to Nanami. She heard the plan and thought it over. "Hmm…if I can find an idol in case Koizumi plays one, then I'm on board for this."

"Koizumi's not going to have an idea what's going to hit her if this plan works of course." -Owari

"Only 3 left. And it's 4 AM." Flash says.

"Wait, so they've been running scared for 4 hours?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, the challenge started at midnight."

Koizumi and Nicole hid out in a cave nearby, watching as the moon was setting in the sky. "This night sucks, Nicole." The photographer complained.

"It's almost over Koizumi…" Nicole reassured.

"As much as I want to win, I also want to see if I can help Koizumi out here. Along with Phoenix and Hinata, she's my ally." -Nicole

She felt around for something, and realized she dropped her idol. "Hey Nicole, I dropped my idol. Can you help me look for it?"

"Sure thing." The keyblade wielder agreed, heading outside with Koizumi.

Ibuki was running towards the beach, looking for anyone to help her. Spotting Nicole and Koizumi, she runs over to them, realizing Freddy and Chica are hot on her tail. "hide ibuki!" She shouts, diving into the water. Koizumi sees her idol and runs to grab it. But before she can snatch it, the animals catch her as Chica drags her off. Nicole growls in frustration, summoning her keyblade.

"You really wanna mess with me? I'll show you!" And quickly casted a thunder spell, to which Freddy dodged. Ibuki watched the fight from the water, holding her breath. She occasionally came back up to the surface to get fresh air and kept up this strategy to avoid capture.

"Victory's right before Ibuki's eyes! Wait…she can talk normal again! Woohoo!" -Ibuki

As Nicole used a thunder spell again, she managed to deactivate Freddy, and sighed of relief. "Glad that's over…"

Ibuki then came out of the water, smiling. "All's well that ends well Nicole!"

"Yeah, and now we just got to wait it out till sunrise." She would be eating her own words as she remembered; there was one left. So, while Ibuki was in LaLa Land, she quickly jumped in the water just as Chica grabbed Ibuki. Once that happened, Flash made an announcment:

"And that was certainly an interesting ending! Nicole wins immunity!" The keyblade wielder sighed in relief as she made her way back to camp, meeting up with the others, as they were glad they were all still alive. Alica handed Nicole the immunity idol as she put it around her neck.

"Fast footwork, Nicole. With that around your neck, you now have a 1 in 9 chance of winning the million." Alicia said. "As for the rest of you, someone's getting the boot. See you all tonight." And the hosts left.

(All right, so I said the review episode was next. Yeah, Alicia and I did that on the Gamer's Island roleplay. Secondly, one of my classmates suggested I do this, so sorry if it's a bit rushed. And I apologize for the delay as I'm running low on creativity here. Please send in challenge ideas as I could use them, and tell me whom you want to see in the final 3! Thank you for your patience and tune in for the Tribal Council! -Flash)


	20. Tribal Council 9 (Anathema)

(Flash: It's time for another Tribal Council to take place!

Twogami: Please tell me that these guys won't be scarred for life.

Flash: Alicia's hot chocolate had an ingredient that relaxes the muscles and nerves, so they should be fine.

Alicia: It was just hot chocolate…)

(The Reviews:

N/A

)

Anathema Day 28

With Nicole winning immunity, she had a few things to think about.

"_With this immunity under my belt, I think I should give it to someone or keep it. Depends on what happens tonight." -Nicole_

Koizumi on the other hand, was not happy. She then went to Phoenix to talk about this. "Do you know where my idol went?" The photographer asked.

"You mean your hidden one? No, I didn't." Phoenix answered. She just looked at him.

"If anyone's going to need help Phoenix, it's going to be you. You and Caleb have your days numbered on this island." And she stormed off to go see Nicole.

"_I only threatened him so he would look for the thing. If I don't have that, then I won't be able to get the all-girls final 3 I want to be part of." -Koizumi_

Nicole was busy washing her hair out, and then spotted her ally walking toward her. "Sup, Koizumi?"

"Alright, I know this is sudden, but I want to get either Phoenix or Caleb out of the game soon." She said. "I have a suspicion that one of them stole my immunity idol."

"_So Koizumi comes up to me and tells me she wants to vote either Phoenix or Caleb out of the game. I'm cool with voting for Caleb seeing as he wouldn't mind, but voting out Phoenix? Come on." -Nicole_

Meanwhile, Hinata and Nanami are discussing the vote with each other. "So it's one of the returning players going home?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. Like, they have a nice attitude with the game really. Bit of a jury threat if you ask me." Nanami answered. "So if we take care of them soon, we won't have to worry about them."

"True, true…speaking of nice attitudes, maybe I should watch out for Koizumi. She's leading this campaign to get an all-girls finale or something." The Ultimate Hope countered.

"_Women in this game can be threatening. I know that since well, I'm working with one. So knowing what a girl would do, aligning with one like Nanami would give me an idea on what they're thinking." -Hinata_

Before the vote, Sonia began thinking about things.

"_This vote could very well decide where my loyalties lie; The Speranza alliance, or the Disperazione alliance. I'm just going to vote how Gundam would vote." -Sonia_

The Anathema tribe then headed to Tribal Council, the hosts waiting for them there.

"We will now bring in the members of the jury. Gundam, and Saionji." Gundam entered normally, but Flash had to carry the dancer in, who was sleeping.

"So what was the initial reaction to the challenge?" Alicia asked.

Caleb just gave Flash a look. "Really, I didn't expect, or like it for one." He said.

"That's not really important." Koizumi interrupted. "Right, Phoenix?" The lawyer looked shocked to see that.

"Koizumi, what's the meaning of this?" Flash asked.

"I couldn't find my idol, so that's that. I seriously think that Phoenix backstabbed me and stole it." She answered.

"But that never happened. I was separated from you when those robots came after us." Phoenix defended.

"Alright Phoenix. She seems to have thrown you under the bus. Why is that?" Alicia asked.

"It's about this idol Koizumi had, and I think she showed it to me." He answered.

"No, I don't recall ever showing you." Koizumi countered. "Nicole can vouch for me here."

"So Nicole. Now you're somewhat under the bus. Any objections to what Koizumi's saying?" Flash inquired.

"I think she's telling the truth, but going after my ally like that…there's no reason she should be. I think she lost it." The keyblade wielder answered.

"No, that's not it! Come on!" The photographer complains.

"Stop this arguing at once!" Sonia shouted, getting everyone to be quiet, even the hosts.

"The princess has spoken." Flash joked. "Sonia, what's your take on this?"

"If Phoenix really did take Koizumi's idol, then that does raise some red flags, yes. But I don't doubt Phoenix or Nicole. I'm just done doubting people."

"Ibuki, you ready to go on with the vote?" Alicia wondered.

The guitarist scratched the back of her head. "Even though she's not sure, Ibuki thinks it's a 'he said, she said' routine with all this background music. So yeah, she's ready."

"Very well, time to vote. Owari, you're up." And the gymnast got up to cast her vote.

Owari: Even though Phoenix does have his moments, he's not that good to steal an idol. (Koizumi)

Ibuki goes to vote.

Caleb goes to vote.

Hinata: I was right. Women are a threat in this game. (?)

Koizumi: Time to go. No questions. (Phoenix)

Sonia goes to vote.

Phoenix goes to vote.

Nanami goes to vote.

Nicole goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes. I'll only be a few seconds." Flash says, going to get the urn. "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol they wish to play, please do so now." No one did.

"Very well, we shall tally the votes." Alicia said, pulling out the first vote. "First vote, Phoenix." The lawyer looks at Koizumi.

"Second vote, Koizumi. One vote Phoenix, one vote Koizumi." Flash reports. The photographer bites her lip in fear.

"Third vote, Caleb. One vote Phoenix, one vote Koizumi, and one vote Caleb." Caleb raises an eyebrow and mouths, 'What?'

"Fourth vote, Koizumi. Two votes Koizumi, one vote Phoenix and Caleb." She looks down, praying for a miracle.

"Fifth vote, Phoenix. Two votes Koizumi and Phoenix, one vote Caleb." The lawyer looks around, everyone just focusing on Flash and Alicia. Flash pulls out the sixth vote and says,

"Ninth person voted out of Survivor Southern Island, and third member of out jury is…"

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…"Mahiru Koizumi. That's three, that's enough, you need to bring us your torch." The photographer let out a long sigh and brought her torch up as instructed.

"Koizumi," Flash began, then with Alicia in unison, "Your tribe has spoken." And snuffed her torch.

"Time for you to go." Alicia adds, in which the redhead does so.

"Quite an interesting turn of events here. Seeing as the vote seemed somewhat divided, I have a feeling the real bloodbath is about to begin. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. Goodnight." Flash finished, the eight remaining players doing so.

Koizumi's Last Words: This was all a fluke! Mutiny just happened left and right for Speranza, and we were doing so well! I just hope it's a female that wins this season…even if it is one of those Disperazione girls.

The votes!

Koizumi- Hinata, Phoenix, Owari, Ibuki, Sonia

Phoenix- Nanami, Koizumi

Caleb- Nicole

(So yeah. Koizumi…I wish she lasted longer in the game. She was a strong woman and while that's admirable, what shrouds her events in the game seems to be a mystery for me. I originally had plans for her and Saionji to go to the finals, just for Koizumi to beat Saionji in a landslide vote, but however, she had overstayed her welcome.

I know this is overdue, so please forgive me. Drop a review and show this story some love. Next up is the real review episode, so stay tuned! -Flash)


End file.
